


Loyalty's Vengeance

by MilitisDash



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Dark, Gen, Gore, Profanity, Revenge, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 91,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilitisDash/pseuds/MilitisDash
Summary: Equestria the land of friendship and harmony, or at least it was. Chrysalis made sure the Equestria my friends and I knew was no more. She released Discord from his stone imprisonment launching upon us all a corruption that's taken everything, and everypony I loved. I've trained, killed and survived, so that one day I could avenge them. Today is that day. Today I will take the first step towards making them pay! What? You thought loyalty ended with death? Well then I guess somepony should let my enemies know true loyalty is forever, and I will be the instrument that delivers loyalty's vengeance upon them.





	1. We Parted Ways.

I can still hear their cries, the screams of terror, and pleas of mercy that fell upon deaf ears. The utterly nauseating scent of blood thick in the air, spread about, by the beating wings of death. I was helpless; I couldn't do a damn thing, but sit and watch them die. For all my big talk, my ever growing boasting, I. Couldn't. Do. Anything.

Canterlot was the epicenter of the corruption, it was there that my friends and I stood against Chrysalis, and her horde of Changelings...that's where it all changed.

Chrysalis, that filthy bug! I still find it hard to believe...even after six years. She had sent a letter of attack to Princess Celestia, just as she had during Shining Armor's wedding, but this time she didn't hide her intentions. It was in great detail that she wrote her plan of attack, how she intended to storm into Canterlot, free Discord...and destroy everything we loved. And that's exactly what she did. I can still remember being summoned, along with my friends, by Princess Celestia. I was so angry, so enraged by Chrysalis' arrogance, that I let my rage cloud my judgement.

There we stood, at the gates of Canterlot, ready for that bitch and her army. There I stood, among the greatest ponies to ever live; Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie...even Princess Celestia and Luna stood at our side. My body tingled with excitement, my soul longed for battle, and my egotistical mind wanting nothing more than bragging rights. I can still remember AJ leaning over. She nuzzled my neck, and whispered for me to watch her back. I'm sorry AJ, I let you down.

The noise, the sheer thunderous booming of beating wings, and hate filled hisses. That was truly a terrifying moment, a moment when we knew things would not end well, the moment we saw the black tide of Changelings...with Chrysalis at it's helm. Shouts from the guard towers behind me, as well as the shouts of the Princess's and my friends, mixed with that of the Changelings...and soon...we were at war. Bodies clashed, magic beams flew by in rapid succession, while feathers and scales showered down from the air.

I took to the air, my intention to save as many ponies as I could, and so I could watch over my friends. The battle was intense, and it raged on, body after body falling. For every Changeling that would fall, two more would stand to take it's place. I saw AJ knocking those Changelings' around like nothing, while Twilight stood close to Celestia, casting spell after spell, ever the faithful student...even to the end, huh Twi? Pinkie had modified her party cannon, to fit pieces of whatever Rarity put in it, and fired barrage after barrage into our attackers forces. While Fluttershy tended to the wounded, she was always so kind...I wish I would have showed her how much I really cared.

I knew something had to be done, and quick, or we would surely lose. That's when I saw Princess Luna battling Chrysalis, and she didn't look like she was fending to well. I launched myself towards Chrysalis, my thoughts only set on victory, my eyes focused only on her...that was mistake number one. Number two was my shouting just as I was about to grab Chrysalis, giving her the time to move, and cause me to slam into Luna.

Chrysalis...her voice...that laugh...it taunted me as I rose slowly. Thankfully Luna was alright, shaken, but alright. Still Chrysalis continued laughing, even as, the princess and I stood there before her. What happened next, even I can't describe...but Luna and I...we...we were beaten. Beaten by Chrysalis, as she ensnared us in her magic, forcing the both of us against the castle walls.

A scream, I heard a scream, and even in my constrained state...I was able to turn my head. I was pinned helplessly against that damn castle, by some weird Changeling magic, and just watched. I saw Rarity, collapsed to the ground, her beautiful white fur stained with her blood. Pinkie stood over her, defiant in her attempts to protect our friend. And it was with the greatest sadness I've yet to know, that I saw the Changelings overwhelm her...

I screamed, tears streaming down my face, as I fought against the magic that locked me in place. All the while Chrysalis smiled, as she watched me with a sick, and twisted sense of enjoyment. Then came another scream, this one not my own. I jerked my head back towards the battlefield, eyes widening, as my muscles began moving on their own to free me. "I swear to Celestia I'll kill you all if you touch her!" I shouted, as I saw Fluttershy surrounded, crying out for me to save her. "Flutters!" I shouted, as I freed one of my forehooves, and reached out towards her. "Flutters run!" I couldn't save Flutters.

I watched three of my closest friends die, and I couldn't do a damn thing.

Chrysalis let out another insane cackle, as she leaned down towards me. She had begun to say something, but I quickly decided I'd had enough, and slugged her with my free hoof. "Take that, you monster!" I shouted, flailing my free appendage, in an attempt to strike her again.

"You'll regret doing that," she replied coldly, before turning to Princess Luna. "Don't you dare touch her!" I shouted, to no avail. I still don't know what Chrysalis did, or if I can reverse it...but she touched her horn to Luna's chest...and Luna turned to stone. "No!" I could feel a small pang in my heart, a strange feeling I'd never known. Was it fear?

Chrysalis smiled, lowering Luna back to the ground, before she began laughing. "I have use for your element." Was all she said to me, as I levitated helplessly behind her, wrapped in her evil magic.

"Just wait until Princess Celestia and Twilight find you!"

"Oh I look forward to it, but by then it'll be far too late, you rainbow maned buffoon." Chrysalis replied, her eyes full of malice. "Now how about this? I'll just take what I need from you, kill you, and your suffering can end."

I didn't even have time to reply, before my body started glowing, and I felt an indescribable pain ripping at my chest. I gasped for air, as it felt like my lungs had locked in place, and I was slowly dying.

"Ah there we are." Chrysalis chimed, before a small orb of brilliant red light emerged, from my chest. "It's more beautiful than I ever imagined...well I thank you for this Element of Loyalty. With your essence, and my newly acquired magics, I can now release and control Discord. I will be in direct control of chaos itself...I am sorry you will not see it though."

So what happened next? Chrysalis tossed me away like trash, she cast me from Canterlot, free to the world to do what it willed to me. I nearly died, but I found the strength to live, I found the resolve to pull myself from the pit I'd managed to fall into. I've lived everyday of the last six years since training, and imagining my vengeance. I still don't know what became of Princess Celestia, Twilight...or Applejack...but I do know that the Equestria I once knew, is long gone.

Since Chrysalis freed Discord, the land has died, as well as many ponies. A sickness has spread, Discords corruption no doubt, but those affected become servants of Chrysalis. Scary thing is...there's no way to tell if someone is infected, at least once the corruption has taken full control. My greatest treasure was my friends, and now they're all gone. I don't even have my element anymore. That's alright though, I'll have the last laugh...The Element of Loyalty is dead, Rainbow Dash died in the Changeling War, just like the other elements. My friends deaths' however, will not go unpunished. I may not be able to save Equestria, but I won't stop until Chrysalis, Discord, and anypony else who gets in my way is dead.

Today I will take those first steps, and never look back, as I walk down this path lined with death. I know full well that I truly lose all that I ever was, if I become the mare that is needed of me today. A mare of past pains, present regrets, and future sins. Even if my mane is forever tainted red with the blood of my enemies, and my coat becomes blackened as my heart will surely have to be to survive. I will bear those burdens gladly, for those I loved, and lost...

Today I will become the tool in which judgement is passed down. I will show the evils of this world to fear loyalty's wrath, as I take on my new title: The Element of Vengeance.


	2. The Journey Begins.

The land of Equestria, the once beautiful home of my friends and I, gone. The dead grass, the putrid rivers, and the smell of death now all that remains. It's a mockery, a slap in the face, to the peace loving ponies who once called this land home. This place, this world of evil incarnate, is now my home. I thank Celestia everyday, not for my waking, but for my friends not having to see this. Hmph I must be pathetic, being grateful that my friends are no longer here, but still...the ponies they once were...the pony I once was...oh Celestia how we've fallen. Everyday I wake, I am reminded of my weakness, of my blind rage. The very thing that drives me, my loyalty, completely thrown away...because I rushed in. Would it have made a difference if I would have held back, if I would have stayed on the front, could Luna have beaten Chrysalis?

These thoughts, these regrets...my only companion. Day in, and day out, a war rages within myself. I am nothing more than a helpless bystander, watching my heart, clinging desperately to what was. Is any of this really worth it, I mean I can't bring my friends back, right? Even so, I can't let their memories fade, I can't let the horrors Chrysalis has committed go unpunished.

Oh how I wish I could return to Ponyville, my home, but it is no more. Chrysalis began a propaganda campaign shortly after our defeat at Canterlot, using slander and lies, to try and convert citizens to her cause. Many cities fell, either believing Chrysalis's lies, or simply wishing to avoid destruction...those poor fools. Celestia ruled through lies, her enemies silenced before their voices could cause decent, how could anypony believe that? Ponyville however, well they stood firm in their faith in our princess, in their ways of harmony.

Chrysalis decided to make an example of Ponyville, so she sent in the one foe we never expected, the one enemy we couldn't even see...until it was too late...Diamond Dogs. My friends, the ponyies I loved, and those I considered family...fought til the very end...the Apple family being the last to fall. Big Mac, I can still hear your voice calling out to everypony, telling them not to believe in Chrysalis's lies. How you said that the elements of harmony, how your sister would not abandon the town, and how we'd return. I can even remember how you stood there, in quiet defiance, as the Diamond Dogs tortured you. When they left you there, bleeding to death, from the gashes they carved into your body...I'm sorry big guy.

I watched the horrors unfold in Ponyville, I watched as it's people suffered, but they all kept smiling...They just kept smiling, even as hunger,sickness, and Diamond Dogs took them one by one. I wanted to help, I wished nothing but to help, but I couldn't. Call it fear, call it cowardice...call it whatever the hell you want, but I did nothing. The injuries I suffered from Canterlot still plagued me, and I knew trying to fight, would only mean death.

I fled into the Everfree Forest, I took shelter among it's wild, untamed canopy of trees. There I rested, I recovered, and slowly felt my old self wither. My mind became enraged with thoughts of death, hate, and a lust for revenge. The days brought me sleep, while the nights, brought me time to prepare myself. I learned to live off the land, learned to hunt...to kill. I know poor Fluttershy wouldn't approve, but she was no more, and I had to live. There in that forest of darkness, the very place we'd been taught from fillies to avoid, was now my only place of refuge. I called it home, and in time I learned to love it, and it was there...that I spilled the blood of my enemies first, and found purpose.

The air was surprisingly crisp, full of the scents I'd come to know, then again by that time I'd lived there for nearly six years. However I noticed something...off that morning as I drifted in and out of sleep, an invader. I peered down from my bed among the branches, and sighted the source of the odor, a pair of mangy Diamond Dogs. I stayed silent as I watched them, those...things, and listened as they bantered on...when I heard them say something I'd feared.

"So what did you do with that little orange Pegasus you caught?"

"You liked last night's stew didn't you?"

I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't even rationalize what they said, all I knew was they took something precious from me. "I'll kill you, you dirty bastards!" I jumped from my perch, folding my wings against my back, as I slammed down into one of them. "You ate Scoots!" I was furious...looking back...I still am. I had the advantage of surprise, and speed, as the two gawked at me in disbelief. I didn't waste anytime, as I bucked the dog I'd knocked to the ground square in the chest, causing all the air in his lungs to escape. The second lunged at me, and I stepped back, as he fell off balance. I leaned in, grabbing the hilt of the sword at his waist, and jerked it back...

The shrill scream that escaped that burly dogs filthy maw startled me, as I gouged his side with the rusted blade, creating a jagged gash. The smell of blood rushed to my nostrils, as I inhaled it deeply, and found myself enjoying his pain. He staggered back, leaning against a tree just behind him, staring at me with fear. I turned quickly, sword still tightly grasped between my teeth, as I heard the mongrel behind me stir. I hadn't intended to bring the blade across his throat, but as I felt the blade pass through his skin, and slice through the sinew...I felt something.

The strained gurgle that emitted from his wound, shot blood out, spraying my face. The disgusting smell of his blood was enough to turn my stomach, which only angered me further, as I drove the blade into his chest...before kicking his limp body from the instrument of his death.

"Who, who are you?" The injured Diamond Dog asked, his breath ragged. I wouldn't find out until later, that I had actually punctured his lung.

"Who am I!? Who am I!?" I shouted, through the hilt I still held onto, my temper flaring as I charged forward. I ran him through, pinning him to the tree, and gazed into his eyes. "I am the only family that little Pegasus had." I said in a calm voice, unnerving even myself, as I watched blood pool at his feet.

"Really then where were you when she screamed? I even heard her scream your name, Rainbow Dash, as I gutted her alive."

That was it, the very thing that pushed me over the edge, that was all I needed to hear. "You son of a bitch!" His eyes, his cold gaze, even now they haunt me. I jerked the sword from his body, and went crazy, slashing and hacking wildly. Blood splattered from his body, it covered my face and wings, and at first...he screamed...then he stopped. I...I didn't stop however, I kept hacking, and eventually...there was nothing but a lump of flesh and blood. I stood there in silence, the sword dropping to the ground, as I inhaled deeply.

Looking back now, it was sloppy...but hey you gotta start somewhere. Never the less as I stood there blood dripping from my hair, staining my coat, I broke down into tears. How brutal could they be, they tortured and ate Scoots, and they spoke of it with no remorse...as if they had no soul. I sank down to my haunch, my tears cutting a path through the blood that covered me, as I thought about poor Scootaloo.

Had I caused this, couldn't I have saved her, couldn't I have at least been there for her? No I had no room for doubts, no room for second guessing, no room for emotion. I collected my thoughts, and soon I found myself returning to reality, and to the heap of meat and blood that lay before me.

My stomach turned, and wrenched, as I felt the burn of its acidic contents build in my throat. I couldn't hold it in any longer, as I expelled the contents of my breakfast on the forest floor, my eyes burning from tears. I had tasted battle before, I knew the rush of defeating another, but never had I killed with such unadulterated hate. My forelegs shook from my weight, as I strained to hold myself up, all while trying to calm my stomach...and my thoughts. I just sat there, staring at the eviscerated corpse before me, as I finally realized...this was my doing.

My thoughts were incoherent, and riddled with grief, as I accepted I had ended two lives. I didn't feel remorse for their deaths, but instead wept through the night wondering how disappointed my friends would be. Scootaloo, did their deaths please you, did their pain make amends for the tortures you were subjected to?

As I saw the first small trickle of light flood in through the thick branches above, I had come to terms with my actions, and I came upon my answers. I left the bodies of those things, as maggots crawled across their bloated bodies, and took up the sword tightly between my jaws. I was headed to Ponyville, I would cleanse my home of those abominations called Diamond Dogs, and I would send Chrysalis a message...even if there was nopony left.

The journey was not a long one, as I made it a point not to venture too deeply into Everfree Forest, and by afternoon I stood at the outskirts of Ponyville. Even from the shroud of the treeline I could see those disgusting creatures, even through the dried blood caked around my muzzle, I could smell their filth.

They wandered through the streets, ravaging the corpses of the fallen, using their mutilated and mangled carcasses as nutrition. I was disgusted beyond belief, and nearly to the point of vomiting once again, as I saw the disemboweled remains of Big Mac still tied to a post in the town square.

How dare they disregard decency, and common morals, as they violated the dead. I couldn't take anymore, yet I couldn't rush in, I was outnumbered twenty to one. With a swiftness I'd only further developed within the forest, I made my way along my floral cover, silently moving towards a stray dog near the trees...I took my opportunity to strike as he stretched. In one rapid succession of movements I grabbed him, and ran the sword I carried through his back until I saw it protrude from his stomach, my hoof tightly clamped against his mouth to stifle his screams of pain. He fought at first swinging his arms behind him wildly, tearing a shallow gash across my right flank, and through my cutie mark. Then...silence, his struggling replaced by the random twitches of his nervous system, as I threw his body to the ground.

I took a moment to collect myself, before pulling the blade from his body, and sighing. I wasn't filled with overpowering hate, or soul swallowing remorse...I was calm. The raw emotions that filled me only hours ago, even as I stared down at yet another death I caused...I only felt purpose. That is when I realized I wouldn't simply be satisfied with the death of Chrysalis, or Discord, but with the deaths of all those who sided with her.

I moved from the trees, slinking through the streets, my movements fluid as water itself. I pressed myself against the wall of a hollowed out building, I can still remember the ponies that lived there, my friends Lyra and Bon Bon. That's when I heard the labored pants of a pair of those mongrels, both of them engorged on the flesh, and muscle of my former friends. I tried to hold back, I tried to maintain my cover...but the fury...it overtook me. I swung out from my cover, sword held firm in my jaws as they clenched, and I'm confronted the bastards.

"Who in the hell are you!?" One of them shouted, as he moved to stand, from a small crate he sat on. "Your executioner." I said through the hilt in between my teeth. That was all that was said, as my wings flared open, and I dashed forward. One cut, that was all I needed, that was all he needed. I took a step back, as I watched what started as a small cut across his stomach, stretch until it contents of pony fur and flesh spill onto the ground before him and he fell. The second, he was smart...he tried to run. I leapt into the air, catching a small updraft that propelled me forward, as I soared right by him. Dust rose from the dry soil beneath my hooves, as I landed, and turned to look at the now motionless Diamond Dog. His face...his expression of fear, it was frozen across his face...even after his head fell from his shoulders to the ground. Blood rained down, as the pressure of his still beating heart pumped it through his veins, and out the gaping wound.

What happened after that, what happened after was simply...blood lust. I threw caution to the wind, completely disregarded all rational thinking, and charged head first. The center of town was the gathering point, they crowded around Big Mac's carcass as if it were art, and conversed with laughter. I can't really say what happened next...I blacked out...overwhelmed by rage. I can remember the feeling though, the urge to kill growing, as my thoughts became centered around all I'd lost. My blade passed through Diamond Dog after Diamond Dog, each kill bringing me an almost euphoric feeling, each kill causing me to question...is this vengeance...is this retribution...or is this simply my own twisted desire.

When I was able to think clearly, and regained control of myself, I stood amidst a pool of blood and organs. The mutilated, and disfigured bodies that surrounded me, no longer looked like Diamond Dogs...But like chunks of meat loosely held together by sinew, and patches of skin, and fur. My body, my face, even my mane were dyed crimson as blood dripped from my body. I felt free, liberated even, as I stood in the carnage I created. That's when I heard the final strained breathes of one still clinging to life, and decided that I had a question for him, and he'd better answer.

I made my way towards the sound of death, sifting through the bodies, until I came upon the sorry sight of that dog clinging to life. "You, tell me, where is Chrysalis?"

"I'll not tell you a damn thing, you foolish pony, Queen Chrysalis will destroy you soon enough!"

"Fine, then enjoy the last few moments of you deplorable life." I turned from him, throwing a swift kick to his nose, and I smiled as I heard the bones break and crack.

I left Ponyville that day, after cutting down Big Mac, and burying him...along with the other pony's I could find. Once I'd finished... the sun had just begun to set, buzzards circling up high, as I carried my sword carefully tucked under a wing. I haven't been back since, but I hope that final Diamond Dog suffered...until the very end.


	3. Westward Bound.

The sun. That damnable glowing orb in the sky, bearing down on the world like a heat lamp. I used to look to that sun and smile, as it's warmth filled me, and it's gentle light made Equestria glow like a beautiful gem. Now though, that same sun brought nothing but pain, as it hangs there, reminding us that our princess is gone. There was a time, after the Changeling War, that I thought it meant Celestia was still alive...still raising it proudly...her message of hope. Sadly that wasn't the case at all, our princess would never let the rays of her gift to ponykind scorch, and decimate the earth as it does now.

That same sun now assaulted my back, with rays that tinged the skin beneath my ragged coat, and my aching wings. Every breath I took was dry as the earth I walked on, as my throat begged for water, and my weary soul begged for rest. How long had I been walking, how long had it been since I left Ponyville a bloodied mess that offered a fine meal to the scavengers of this uncaring world? Had it been days, weeks, months...where was I even going?

Ponyville. It haunted my every thought, my every dream. The sight of seeing so many dead, so many ponies I'd known for most of my life, to know they would never return. I couldn't shake the vision of so much death, pain, and indescribable torment. The emotions I had felt when I was there were so overwhelming they scared me. I couldn't fathom carrying so much hate, the burden of so many souls, but they were now my burden.

I thought about many different things, as I walked the land that bordered the great expanse of the San Palomino Desert. The sea of sand that stretched out as far as I could see radiated and reflected the heat of the sun. My body ached and burned, as my muscles contracted with every step. I would need to find water soon, it would surely mean death if I were to go without much longer, and I couldn't allow myself the sweet reprise of its embrace.

Not yet.

My body grew heavier with each step, the heat of the world beating me down. I stumbled and feel to the ground, not knowing what tripped me. I struggled, my brain screaming for my body to move, while my muscles refused and savored the stillness.

Wait, what was that? Diamond Dogs? I could hear shuffling behind me, feel the eyes of some unseen assailant watching, as it drew closer. How could I have been so stupid not to notice? Had I been too wrapped in thought, too focused on what has already been, that I couldn't see what was?

Wait it's not Diamond dogs, those are hooves!

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whispers. I can hear whispers, but where am I? I opened my eyes to darkness, the feel of cold stone under me, and suddenly silence. "Hello, is anypony there?" I called through my dried mouth, my voice straining and cracking as I struggled to speak. No reply, not even a sound...what was this?

I had to find a way out, of wherever this place even was, I had to return to the light. Within this darkness, within this silence, I could feel myself slipping further and further from reach. The pitch black void of my surroundings provided the perfect backdrop that my thoughts played across, as I found myself reliving them in detail.

I rose to stand, and as I tried to move, I felt the pull of cold metal around my fetlocks. Why am I shackled? What....what the hell have I gotten into...where's my sword? I searched frantically through the darkness, trying to find my weapon, my only means of escape. I was alone, weaponless, and chained within the darkness...was I going to die?

I was overtaken with dizziness suddenly, as I feel back to my haunch, a small trickle of blood trailing from my forehead. How hadn't I noticed it, how could I not know I was injured? Could my fear have been that great? "Where the hell am I!" I screamed, slamming my forehooves on the stone floor I sat on.

Movement. I heard something move from across the room, the rustling of chains. My mind raced, my heart pumped, as I tried to calm myself. "Who's there?" I asked, shuffling back slowly, until I felt myself press against an unseen wall.

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow is that you?"

That voice, that weak voice that called to me, I knew the voice...it was a voice I hadn't heard in years. "Braeburn?" I replied.

"Oh thank Celestia you're alive." He called out through the dark, his voice weak, his breaths labored. "Chrysalis told us all the Elements were dead, but I knew it couldn't be true...so where are the others...are they in here too?"

I swallowed hard, trying to spread what little moisture I could gather from my own saliva down my throat, as I hung my head. "No...they aren't here, the others are...the others are gone, it's just me now." I thought I'd come to terms, I thought I'd moved past this, but still I could feel tears trickle down my face as I spoke. I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see the sheer loss of hope in his eyes, but I could feel his spirit break as I spoke.

"So you're telling me...you're telling me that even Applejack-" His voice was shaking as he spoke, and I could tell he was to the point of tears. How long had he been in here, how long had he held onto the false hope that...that we would come...that Applejack would save the day.

"I'm sorry Braeburn...I'm so sorry." Of course I was, I was the sorriest pony to ever live...because I was the one who lived. Applejack, could you have done better had you survived, could you have rallied the cries of countless ponies...could you have been the one to save those who died as I sat by and watched?

I could hear Braeburn prepare to speak, when suddenly a loud clang echoed throughout the room, and light flooded in. I was blinded by the sudden brightness, my eyes clenched shut as tightly as I could stand, as I heard voices call out.

"Well, I see you've woken up Rainbow Dash, and I see that our little hold out has been running his mouth again." I was still trying to adjust to the light, when I heard Braeburn's cries of pain, and the deadening thud of the strikes that rained down on him.

"Rainbow! Don't believe them, even though you're the only one left...you gotta understand!"

"I said shut up worm! Sheriff Silverstar, take Rainbow Dash to my office, I'll deal with him."

"Rainbow, you're the only thing we got left to have faith in!"

My eyes shot open, and I saw Braeburn's emaciated form hanging from the shackles that held him to the wall of the grey room, and...the wounds that covered his body. His once vibrant green eyes were now white as snow, blinded by the darkness he'd been locked away in for so long. That's also when I saw him, that worthless excuse of a pony, the vile creature that assaulted Braeburn and spread Chrysalis's influence through Appleloosa...Prince Blueblood. "Braeburn!" I shouted, when suddenly...everything went black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well don't just stand there you buffoon. Wake her, Silverstar."

That voice, the unsettling disregard for anypony but himself, the sickening air of wasted nobility. "I'm awake, you ass." I said with a smile, as my eyes slowly opened. "Now where in the name of Celestia have you brought me, and where is Braeburn?"

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner, peasant!" Blueblood shouted, as I felt the back of his hoof strike me across the jaw, turning my head.

"Well, what do you know, ole prissy pants here has a decent right hook." Sarcasm dripped from my words, as I stared at him, his face showing more and more anger with each passing moment.

"Hold your tongue, before I have it cut from that rainbow maned skull of yours!" He shouted once more, striking the other side of my jaw even harder, causing me to nearly tip over in the chair I was tied to.

"Whoa there big boy, keep this up and I might get a little excited, and you wouldn't want that." I smiled, a small trickle of blood streaming from the corner of my lips, as I spoke. I took a moment before he could reply to shift my gaze about, taking in the surroundings I found myself in.

"You trash, you disgust me. To even think that I'd touch you in such a way!" He was furious, his eyes narrowed, as he pulled back for another strike.

"I wouldn't..." He hit me, square in the mouth, knocking the chair and myself back onto the floor. "You see, I was just going to kill you." I said, spitting out a dislodged tooth from the back of my jaw, as I spoke. "But after that little stunt, I'm not only going to kill you...I'm gonna make you suffer."

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to kill you first...then again...why dirty my own hooves?" He smiled, as he turned from me, and walked to a large desk. I returned to my inspection of my surroundings, large desk, fancy paintings...expensive looking timber used for the floor and walls...this had to be the mayor's office. "You see, Ms. Dash, as the acting mayor of Appleloosa, and personal representative of Queen Chrysalis, I can just order somepony to kill you."

I took a moment to smile, and think about how I'd totally called being in the mayors office, before returning my attention back to Blueblood. "You mean someponies, because it'll take more than one. I'd start out with at least twenty if I were you."

"I should have expected such gloating from the 'great' Rainbow Dash. You'd think after your friends died because of it, you'd learn a little humility."

"I will make you beg for death!"

"I'm sure you will. Now Silverstar, remove Ms. Dash from my presence, I grow tired of her. Oh! Also let it be known that I am not to be disturbed, I have an execution to arrange."

"An execution, sir?" Silverstar asked, as I mulled over in my silent rage, thinking of ways to torture that pompous Unicorn...perhaps impale him with his own horn?

"Yes, that one deplorable earth pony called Braeburn, I think it's time we finished him off."

"You just keep giving me ammo don't you Bluebitch?" I was furious.

"Oh how amazingly creative of you, perhaps I can return the favor...and think of an interesting punishment for your outburst? Silverstar, take her out somewhere and finish her off, I'm sure our queen would love to know we killed the last of the Elements."

"Yes sir." Silverstar replied obediently, as he took a lasso from his saddle bag, and lassoed the chair I was still held firm to.

I was dragged out of Blueblood's office, watching his self centered smile baring down at me, until the door finally was shut. I wouldn't be stopped, I would make him pay...just like those Diamond Dogs. I wouldn't rest until I cut that smile off of his royal face, and made him kiss his own ass, although he might like that, the prick. Silverstar did as he was ordered, dragging me through the halls of town hall, and out into the dusty streets of Appleloosa.

I was shocked as I took it all in, not one thing had changed, not one thing looked different. Ponies walked the streets, carried on their lives...it was like war had never touched it's borders. I couldn't believe it, I was at a loss, and I think Silverstar noticed.

"You see Ms. Dash, this is what happens when you don't resist, when you give into change...things end up even better than before." He said with a smile, a genuine smile that confused me.

"Yeah I'm sure, now can we get this over with, I have an appointment with Blueblood and I don't wanna be late."

Silverstar sighed, and shook his head as we came to a stop in a small graveyard, just outside of town. "Well, any last words?" He asked me dropping the rope he'd used to pull me, before turning to dig through his saddlebag and pull out a large hunting knife.

"Actually, I have one final request. Could you set me up? I know you won't untie me...so if I can't die standing, I'd at least like to die sitting upright."

He rolled his eyes, as he held the knife tightly in his jaw, and sat the chair back up. "Anything else?" He asked, foregoing any attempt to hide the mixture of irritation, and sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah...one last thing...you see, I never got to kiss anypony...and well...I don't wanna die not ever knowing the feeling." I tried my best to play the shy, sweet girl, as I looked away in faux embarrassment. Silverstar's face became flush with blush as I spoke, and I watched in amusement as he dropped the knife to the ground, his mouth agape. I even felt kinda sorry for him as he leaned in towards me, his eyes closing slightly as he prepared for a tender kiss, from a girl standing on deaths door.

"You know what, on second thought...you're not my type!" I shouted, flinging my head forward, headbutting him in the nose. He let out a gasping breathe for air, as his eyes watered, and he shouted in pain. I quickly tipped the chair over, as I grabbed the knife he'd so carelessly dropped, and cut away at the rope.

"You bitch, I'll kill you!" He shouted after a few moments. His eyes went wide with fear, as he finally opened them, and I stood there before him free of my bindings.

"Yeah well...I don't think it would've worked between us. I mean you want me dead, and you're about to be dead...you see what I'm saying?" I didn't waste anymore time with words, I rushed him, an drove the knife deep into his chest. He looked at me, eyes still wide with fear, as I twisted the blade lodged in his body. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to send Blueblood your way, so you won't be lonely." I watched the life slowly drain from Silverstars' eyes, all the while smiling, as I felt his heart beat through the knife.

I threw his body to the ground, removing the knife from his chest, as blood leaked out and pooled beneath him. I wasn't finished, no not yet. I still had that idiot Blueblood to go after...and I had to save Braeburn. I wasn't going to let another friend die, not when I could save them, not when I knew they needed me. I took off running, knife clamped tightly between my teeth, as I opened my wings and soared into the sky.

Within moments I soared over Appleloosa, and saw the crowd of ponies that gathered around a platform in town square, a platform that held Blueblood.

"My dear ponies of Appleloosa, I stand before you today not as your mayor, but as a fellow citizen of our fair town. It is today that we will put an end to one who seeks to destroy our way of life, one who seeks to besmirch the name of our wise, and gracious Queen Chrysalis. I speak of the traitor Braeburn, who sought to usurp not only her rule as Queen, but my own office of mayor...and send us into war." Roars of disdain, and hate, echoed from the crowd as Blueblood spoke.

I was sickened by their blind loyalty, their willingness to believe Chrysalis was anything other than a tyrant, and their trust in Blueblood. I felt my heart sink as I saw two large stallions dressed in cloaks bring Braeburn to the platform, throwing him down at Blueboods' hooves, kicking him as he tried to stand.

"My fellow citizens, here he is, the traitor that wishes to spread chaos!"

I watched from the air as Braeburn raised his head, and spit on Blueblood, inciting a series of gasps from the crowd...and a look of disgust on Bluebloods face.

"You trash!" Blueblood shouted, as he kicked Braeburn, sending his frail form skidding back. "Men, prepare him." He said, before returning to the crowd. "As your mayor, I see it only fit that this miscreant be punished for such crimes, therefore he will be hanged until death."

I watched as the two cloaked stallions grabbed Braeburn, and tied a noose around his neck, as they positioned him over a panel in the center of the stage. I watched as Blueblood walked to the lever that sealed Braeburns fate, and that's when I decided I would watch no longer.

I folded my wings against my back, knife still held firm, as I dove down towards the stage. Memories flooded my mind, how I had dove at Chrysalis, but given away my position before I'd struck. I wouldn't make the same mistake twice, I wouldn't allow anypony else to die because of my own foolishness. This time however, I didn't have to, as I was struck from the side as I closed in on the platform. "What the hell!?" I shouted, as I regained control of myself, and steadied out just feet above the crowd of ponies.

I saw who had hit me, a brown Pegasus with a crazed look in his eye, who only stared as we seemed to hang in the air. The gathered ponies gasped, as they turned their attention to the sky, and saw me. That's when I shot a look to Blueblood, who stood there smiling like he'd won, as he pulled the lever. "No!" I shouted as I sped off towards Braeburn, hearing the gears beneath him turn slowly, only to have that Pegasus stop me once more. I watched in horror as Braeburn feel, the rope around his neck tightening, then suddenly cringing at the loud crack that echoed out.

"Braeburn...no...I'm...I'm so sorry." I could feel my tears swelling inside me, and I could feel the insatiable hatred I'd felt in Ponyville, begin to build once more. "I will end you!" I screamed as I flung the knife at Blueblood, and it embedded itself in the platform, only inches from him. I rushed the brown Pegasus that had caused me to fail in saving Braeburn; I tackled him midair, and slammed down on top of him as we hit the ground. "I'll kill every last one of you!" I shouted as I struck the Pegasus several times, before reaching down in my frenzied state, snapping one of his wings at the shoulder.

He screamed, as panic spread through the crowd, some ponies ran, while others weren't so lucky. I could feel the hooves of those who'd stayed grabbing at me, trying to pull me from the screaming Pegasus, which only pissed me off more. I saw that coward Blueblood run into town hall. "I'm coming for you Blueblood!" I cried out, as my wings lashed out, knocking back those who surrounded me. "Stop screaming!" I roared down at the Pegasus I still straddled, as I stomped a forehoof down on his throat, silencing him. I stood slowly, staring at the pony's who gawked at me wide eyed, and frightened. "You should have run."

My rage knew no bounds at that moment, as it swelled within me, bursting forth like a torrential cascade. I turned, swiftly kicking an approaching Unicorn across his jaw, as a sickening snap echoed out. I swung at him again, grabbing his horn, snapping it off. He quickly let out a shrill scream of pain, as I spun around, and impaled the horn into the base of his skull...effectively ending his life. "Who's next?"

Those poor fools, rushing me, trying to stop me...they never had a chance. Another Pegasus, I saw him leap into the air, and quickly dive at me. I turned, and lined up my shot, when he'd drew in close enough I unleashed a kick that even AJ would be jealous of. His neck snapped from the force of his speeding body slamming into my back hooves, and his body feel to the ground limp as it twitched violently. How many more would come to meet their death at my hooves? I could see the fear of death slowly overtaking them, when I was tackled from behind by an Earth Pony mare.

"You stupid bitch!" I bucked, knocking her off of my body, before turning and grabbing her. I headbutted her, once...twice...three times, my face becoming more and more covered by her blood. "Just bucking die!" I shouted, as I wrapped my fore-hooves around her head, and twisted violently....decimating the vertebra. I turned, hearing another approach, and swung with everything I had as I connected with a powerful strike. Teeth flew from the skull of the idiotic stallion, as he began to fall back, I lunged. I grabbed him, wrapping my fore-hooves tightly around his waist, as I took to the air, climbing to heights well above the buildings of the town. In an instant my wings folded against my back, as I dove nose first, the stallion still locked in my grip. Thirty...twenty...ten. I'd never dove so close to the ground before. I'd always been cautious, but caution had not part in the twisted plan I'd devised, as I pulled up at the last possible moment, slamming the stallion down into two others.

I heard a symphony of broken bones, and screams, as he slammed down into the others. I landed with a resounding thud, dust encasing me, as I ran towards the pile of mangled ponies. I could hear the pained cries of one mare who'd been unfortunate enough to have tried to fight, as she writhed in agony at the bottom of the pile, tears pouring down her face. "I pity you, I pity you for the corruption that has taken hold of you, but I will show you no mercy." I whispered down to her, before bringing my hoof down swiftly on her skull, with a gut wrenching crunch. Blood splattered onto my face and body, it's scent so different from that of a Diamond Dogs, but the satisfaction of the kill all the same.

"End it, you bitch!"

I turned my head to see another of my stallion bomb's victims, his hind legs broken, the bones breaking the skin. He left a trail of blood in the sun drenched dirt of Appleloosa, as he crawled away, trying to cling to his life...but it was now forfeit...forfeit to the victims that had come before him. I walked to him, and I could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the sweat that covered his brow...the scent of fear. I pressed my hoof down on one of his legs, inciting a primal scream of ever enduring pain.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd like to be free of the burdens of life, to know the sweet embrace of death." I turned my head and scoffed, thinking about those that had fallen, and those that would fall. "You won't know the release of death, at least not by my hoof. Take your own life if you want, but you're not worth my vengeance." I twisted my hoof on his leg, as another scream escaped him, and I left him there.

My full attention was now on the one pony I would never forgive, the one pony that I would follow to Hell itself, if only to end his life.

I could only think of the ways I would make him suffer, condemning ponies to a life under Chrysalis' corruption, and he would pay for each one. He was a coward, total scum, and I would never forget what he did to Braeburn. I could see the ponies who'd fled earlier poking their heads out, trying to see the result of the chaos they'd escaped, and smiled as I'd see them duck back in as I passed. Why did I smile? Was I enjoying this madness? Braeburn's death...could it have been the final straw? Did my inability to save him, my failed attempt, push me to no longer care about the depravity that I killed with?

I sighed deeply as I stood at the door of town hall, only this simple wooden door, the only thing separating me from him. "Blueblood!" I shouted, as I turned and bucked the door open. "Where are you hiding, coward?"

"Coward? I assure you I am no coward." He smiled, standing there in all his arrogance, a fencing saber clenched in his jaws. "I simply wish for some privacy while I kill you, a chance to enjoy watching your very life drain from you, as you die by my blade."

"I will destroy you." My ears were pinned back, my muscles tightened, and I darted forward. I was hoping to take him by surprise, to use my overwhelming speed against him, but I was the one surprised. He moved so effortlessly, as he turned, grazing my cheek with the tip of his saber...cutting a small gash across my face. I skidded to a stop, and turned to stare at him with an odd mixture of anger, and disbelief. He just stood there, tossing his mane back as he laughed, and stared at me with that condescending gaze of his.

"Ms. Dash, you simply must do better than that. But then again, I wonder if you can...I mean, I am royalty after all. I'm far above those common class ruffians you slew outside, and I've only gotten stronger with the Queen's influence. Why, I don't even think you can touch me."

"Yeah, I seriously doubt you're as good as you think." I said with a wicked smile, as he stared at me with a puzzled gaze, when he noticed the cut that bleed on his shoulder. His eyes went wide, as I just stood there, my eyes locked on him.

"But...but how, you couldn't have gotten that close to me, I...I mean I cut you?"

"Yeah you did, but I got you as well Bluebitch, and without you even being able to see it." I paused and lifted my wing, catching the knife that fell with my hoof, with a smile. "You really should take the time to consider if your enemy has a weapon. I mean, you should always assume they do, even if you don't see it." I rushed him, he reacted, we clashed. I held the knife tightly in my jaws, as I pushed against the force of his weight, and tried to push him back. He didn't give up though, as he bared down on me, trying with all he had to kill me.

I brought my hoof up swiftly, landing a harsh strike against his ribs, buckling his legs as I threw him off balance. I leaned back, making several swift precision cuts across his body, as blood trickled down each of his legs. He fell to the wooden floor with a resounding thud, as he stared at me in wide eyed disbelief, all while I smiled.

"How dare you tou..." I stepped forward, kicking him in the jaw, causing a chunk of his tongue to be severed between his teeth. He screamed incoherent words, blood pooling in his mouth, as he spoke. He coughed and gagged, spurting the blood out between quickened breathes, stray droplets staining my face.

"You don't get to speak, in fact, you don't even get to walk." I gestured to his legs, as his eyes trailed down each of them, finally noticing the deep gashes across his fetlocks. "You can't run, you can't speak...you can't have any hope left." I walked past him, grabbing a tuft of his hair in my jaws, as I dragged him towards the door...blood marking the path he drug. I pulled him out into the street, hearing faint sobs, or at least I think they were sobs...it was hard to tell with all the gurgling. I pulled him up onto the platform, that Braeburn still hung from, and released him from my grasp. I pulled the knife I'd thrown earlier from the platform, as I moved to cut the rope that held Braeburn, lowering him to the ground gently. "I'm sorry Braeburn, I tried...I really, really tried." From the corner of my eye, I saw Blueblood's eyes slowly start to close, and turned from Braeburn.

"Oh no, you aren't getting off that easy. You're gonna suffer." I kicked him in the ribs, causing him to cough violently, sending out another mist of blood. I took what rope was left, and tied it around Blueblood's hind legs, before pulling him into the air. "You're gonna die slowly, Blueblood. You're gonna have time to feel every ounce of pain I inflict on you, every second of which will be your repentance for those you corrupted."

He stared at me, and even as death surrounded him, he still carried that condescending look. No matter what I would have done to him, I still feel as if it wouldn't have been enough, no matter what sick things I could have done...he would not change. "You sicken me." I started, as I tied the rope off, and let him hang freely in the air. "I can't believe you were considered family of Celestia, I can't believe you would betray her."

I sighed as I walked back to Braeburn, and knelt down, closing his eyes. "Tell AJ and the others I said hi, and I'm sorry, but I can't see them...not just yet." I picked the knife up, that I'd laid at his side, and turned back to Blueblood. "Can you feel your very life bleed from you?" I asked, as I cut a gash in his side, causing him to shout. I didn't stop, I cut another, then another, walking around him...cutting him at random. I stopped when I saw tears streaming down his blood soaked face, his chest heaving in a mix of pain, fear, and hopelessness.

"How much of a coward can you be, sire? At least die like a man!" I was angry, no I was pissed, how could he so confidently end lives, yet weep like a child as he saw the end of his draw near? I couldn't take it, my mind became crowded with whispers, voices of my past calling to me. I could see them all, as I held my head between my forelegs, and screamed. The fury was overwhelming, and suddenly without warning, I found myself embedding the knife I held deeply into Bluebloods chest. I could hear his lungs rattle, as the last few breathes he would ever breathe escaped him, and death finally took him.

I turned from the blood drenched corpse that hung there, and went back to Braeburn's side, lifting his frail body onto my back. I carried him through the deserted streets of Appleloosa, and out to the graveyard, where I'd left Silverstar's body. I could smell the disgusting scent of his body as I approached, cringing as I watched the buzzards picking away flesh, from the swollen body of Appleloosa's deceased sheriff.

I buried Braeburn out there, I didn't have any kind of marker, so I hung his hat from the stick I'd dug into the ground. I wish that I could have done more, but I still had work to do. I still had evil to destroy. Appleloosa was the first place to truly open my eyes to the dangers of Chrysalis' corruption, the first place where I killed a fellow pony, the first place I found myself able to make a difference. With Blueblood gone, perhaps the pony's of Appleloosa would be free of the corruption, or maybe not, I only knew if I stayed...many, many more would die.

I stayed long enough to fill a few canteens with water, and find a cloak, to shroud myself from the sun's rays. I did also manage to find a proper weapon, a short sword with a scabbard, that I tied under my wing to conceal. Once I was set, I waited until the sun began to set, following it's path to the West. I didn't know where I was going, I've heard Los Pegasus was nice, and I'm sure there were others there in need of somepony like me. Somepony who wasn't beyond taking life, who didn't mind standing among death, somepony who was the embodiment of death itself.

I glanced back over my shoulder one final time, staring at Braeburn's grave, as the sun cast a golden light upon it. Call me crazy, but as I stared, I could almost see the light gold Earth Pony smiling...and waving goodbye. I smiled, as a tear rolled down my cheek, and I turned from Appleloosa. I knew one day I would return, but not until I could kill Chrysalis, and free the ponies that called this place home. "See you later, cowpony...I guess I'm gonna carry this burden." I whispered, as I walked off into the setting sun, and towards a new day of death.


	4. Dreams Of A Simpler Time.

"Now you listen here, RD. Ah know Ah've asked things of you before, but you gotta do this one thing for me." That voice. That voice calls to me every night. Whenever I close my eyes, hoping to find some slight reprise from the world, that's when I hear that voice call to me, and it makes me think of a time long passed.

"Rainbow, Ah'm serious! Promise me that no matter what, you won't lose yourself, that you won't-"

I won't what? That's the moment, the exact placement, that my dream ends. Is it a dream, or is it a nightmare? A terrible, terrible nightmare, that makes me see them...makes me see her. The voices that call to me; the voices of Twilight, AJ, and Princess Celestia. They call to me more and more these days.

Why does my mind play such horrible tricks on me? Why can I still hear them? Will my heart not accept the truth? I mean, just because I didn't see them die like the others, does that make them anymore alive? Then again, maybe...no Rainbow! You can't let yourself get dragged into idle fantasy. They're dead, they all are. The sooner I accept that the better, but if I haven't accepted it by now, will I ever?

How long has it been since that day, the day Equestria died? five years? No, its been six years. That's a long time to hold onto the dead, but I wouldn't let go. I swore that I would avenge them, and if I forget them, then what has all the blood I've spilt been for? So let them come, let the voices of the dead whisper into my thoughts, so that I may never forget them.

"You there, with the cloak. Remove your hood, and show your transport pass."

Then again, looking at the life I've been living, maybe their voices were the only thing keeping me sane?

"I will not ask you again! Remove your hood and-"

"I think you need to calm down, you're disturbing my rest." I whispered into the ear of the stocky grey Earth Pony guard, moving from my seat with a speed that left him breathless, lightly trailing circles with my sword on his chest. "I mean you wouldn't wanna get hurt, and I surely wouldn't want to get this dirty."

I could see the sheer look of awe in his eyes, laughing, as he ran from the compartment. I was glad to be rid of the annoyance, it was a pretty good ride from the outskirts of Los Pegasus to the heart of the city. From all the rumors and bits of information I could gather, Los Pegasus was left mostly untouched by the war. In fact, Los Pegasus was the only neutral city in all of Equestria.

After the fall of Celestia, Los Pegasus erected a huge wall around itself, cutting it off from the rest of society. Of course ponies were still allowed to come and go, along with any other creatures that wanted to venture into it's streets, the only rule being pure neutrality. When you were in Los Pegasus, you weren't a soldier for Chrysalis, or a struggling subject of Celestia. In Los Pegasus you were just another face, another small piece of a giant crowd; it was my kinda city.

The tram pulled into the Los Pegasus terminal, and I could hear the hiss of the steam driven engine, screeching to a slow stop. I cringed as the static riddled speakers clicked on, and the voice of the tram driver calling out my stop, echoing throughout the metal compartment. Finally I would get out of this tin box, I'd be able to feel the breeze, and breathe again. Though in hindsight, flying over that much desert and the wall that encircled the city...yeah, wouldn't have been much fun. I guess when you use that logic though, having to ride a tram is the least of my worries. Plus, I had bigger problems to worry about. The first one on my list: a certain Changeling Queen, who just had to die.

My thoughts of vengeance, my goal of death, my journey of redemption. I had given much thought to it of late, wracking my brain constantly, trying to hold on to what justification I could find. I mean, killing Chrysalis or Discord, yeah that didn't need much consideration. They had to die. The others though, more so the ponies of Appleloosa, the ones I'd left slain in that arid sun drenched place. Could I really justify killing them? They were nothing more than puppets, under control of Chyrsalis' corruption...did they deserve to die? Well, Blueblood definitely did, but...this is war, and with war comes sacrifice. Those ponies are not to be mourned, Rainbow. You did what had to be done; you freed them. I sighed as I stepped from the tram, and felt the cold steel of the platform beneath my hooves, before gazing out at Los Pegasus.

Well this isn't quite what I expected, I mean I'm not saying the pipe covered walls aren't a nice touch, but this is just not what I expected. Then again I would come to learn the districts that separated the city, an imaginary line created to keep the poor from staining the doorsteps of the rich. Sure this place may be neutral, but how can a city that claims to be so righteous so carelessly caste ponies in a system that divides them? Well, the politics of one city didn't matter to me. Though it did piss me off, I had my own business to attend to.

I had passed through the badlands of the San Palomino Desert, stopping here and there in small outland tribe villages, collecting bits of information with each stop. It seems my chosen path to the Los Pegasus terminal had been a fortunate one, as it lead me to some very shocking discoveries. It seems that the path I'd tread was a very popular trade route which Queen Chrysalis controlled, and one of her generals was escorting a shipment ahead of me.

That's why I had come to this city, I knew exactly how I would send Chrysalis a message, one that she couldn't ignore. I mean, nothing sent a message of hatred better than a general being assassinated, right? That was just the tip of the iceberg, though, as I was after somepony I despised, somepony who became the personal student of Queen Chrysalis. This pony threw away all that she ever was, and willingly became that bugs follower, became her right hoof....I was here to find Trixie.

It had been a long time since I'd heard that name, and when I'd found out these things about her great and powerful ass, I could feel every bit of disgust I had for her before intensify. The one thing I wonder though, how easy would she be to get to, I mean she was Chrysalis' personal student. Pffh, I don't care how hard it is, I'll get to her, and I won't be satisfied until she gives me all the information I want about the Bug Queen. Now, where do I start?

I made my way through the crowded streets, catching the occasional glance from a passerby. The ponies I found myself surrounded by, they looked so...broken. They didn't seem the same as the ones I'd witnessed in Appleloosa, they had an air about them, one that I'd found myself encased in more and more...death. Even the air, as damp and putrid as it was, carried the stench of blood.

I ducked my head down, pulling the hood of my cloak up to cover my face, as I stepped through a grimy looking door illuminated by neon signs. I nearly gagged as I was hit by the overbearing scent of smoke, and alcohol, as I found myself in a small bar. Music played in the background, and could barely be heard over the constant chatters of the bars patrons, who seemed to be content with ignoring my arrival. There was a time when something like that might have offended me, but now, now I was content with remaining unnoticed.

I snaked my way through the small crowded bar, finding an open seat at the bar itself, when I could feel eyes upon me. I sat there, peering around, from beneath my hood. Scanning the many faces I saw, yet none of them paid me mind. So who was watching me? I was so caught up in thought that I was startled by the sudden appearance of a young cerulean mare, who stood behind the bar with a friendly smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Welcome to the Feed Bag, the names Ruby Lager, what can I get you?"

I was taken aback for a moment, inspecting the Unicorn mare, before sighing. "Don't worry about it." I smiled as I spoke. Wow, it seems like forever since I last smiled. At least, since I smiled for something other than the satisfaction of the kill. "I'll just have a glass of water, please."

"Sure thing."

I watched as she turned, raising a glass and pitcher with her magic, and poured my drink. I offered only an appreciative smile as she sat the glass before me, and laughed to myself as I watched her dart to the next patron. Was she the one I'd felt watching me? I mean, I didn't feel anything malicious...just eyes fixated on me. I guess I was just letting my mind play tricks on me, somehow making myself believe I was being watched. That's when a strange orange stallion took the seat to my right.

I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye, before his eyes pivoted back and forth, as if trying to avoid detection. He slowly reached into the cloak he wore, as my hoof moved to the hilt of my sword, neatly tucked away and hidden beneath my wing. He stopped, shooting a quick gaze to my wing, as he shook his head slowly...and pulled a small envelope out. He placed it on the bar, casually sliding over towards me, as he leaned forward and ordered a drink.

My eyes immediately searched the bar once more, trying to make sure no pony was witness, as I carefully took the envelope. What in the name of Celestia is this about? Some random stallion walks in, sits down, and hands me an envelope...he didn't even know who I was. I continued my scan of the bar, as my hooves took the envelope, and opened it. A letter? Well this just keeps getting more and more odd, I mean the chances of this even being for me are...

Dear Rainbow Dash,

...well...I guess it is mine.

I have heard many a thing about you, and I have seen first hoof the carnage that is left in your wake. First off, I know you were in Appleloosa. I know you killed Blueblood as well. Believe me when I say that he deserved all that you did to him, and more. Well if you ask me. I know you have come to Los Pegasus for the general of Chrysalis' army, and I know you seek out Trixie, and I intend to help you.

What the hell was this? How did...whoever wrote this get that kind of information?

The general you seek, goes by the name of Bane Tooth, and he is a vicious killer. I mean no disrespect when I say this Dash, but you cannot hope to face him and live...not without my help at least. That being said, we'll start with Trixie. There is a temple of Luna sitting dead center in the city, it's the actual meeting point of both districts, where Trixie often visits. She'll be there tonight, along with five highly trained soldiers...take them out, and she's all yours.

I had no idea who this pony was, and frankly, didn't care. All I cared about was the information the letter had contained. I glanced around, and stuffed the letter into a pocket of my cloak, before taking a calming drink of my water. I sat there, as if nothing had happened, casting the occasional glance to the orange stallion who still sat beside me. Was he the one who'd wrote the note? How did he know I'd be here? There were too many questions running through my head, as I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts...that's when I heard another voice of my past call to me.

"Rainbow."

"Twilight?" I murmured to myself over the brim of my glass, as I stared into it's watery contents.

"Hey Rainbow, do you remember when we all first met, and ventured into the Everfree Forest?"

"Yeah, I remember." As I replied, my surroundings seemed to blur, the ponies around me just seemed to melt away. Soon I found myself sitting atop a cliff, looking down at Twilight as she slid down the opposite side. The urge to rise, and fly to her rescue swelled inside me, as my heart raced. That's when I saw her, Applejack, sliding down the cliff with reckless abandon. "AJ!" I shouted, as I watched her grab hold of Twilight just in time. I saw the kind smile on her face as she told Twilight to let go, and I nearly cried as I saw a younger, happier version of myself fly down below with Fluttershy to catch Twi.

That's when I heard Applejack say those words, the words that made me realize she was nothing but a true friend. "Now listen here. What I'm sayin' to you is the honest truth. Let go, and you'll be safe." Then just like I'd been dreaming, everything faded to black, and I was back in the bar.

"Do you understand Rainbow? I trusted Applejack that day, even though I didn't even know her. Some ponies in this world make mistakes, but when they ask for something as precious as another pony's belief...their trust, then they ask from the heart."

'Why are you telling me this Twi?" I didn't receive an answer, it was if I was talking to myself, as all I could hear was the noise of the bar. Was I going crazy? I knew Twilight wasn't here, but still...I felt like she was right beside me just then. "I understand Twilight, you want me to trust whoever wrote this letter, you want me to accept their help."

I sighed as I stood from my seat, and sat a few bits on the counter, before turning to leave. I walked out into the freshly crisp night air, and inhaled deeply as I looked towards the center of the city, and saw the peak of the temple that'd been mentioned in the letter. Even though it was night, the slums were covered in a soft glow, as the lights of the upper district shined down on everypony. I could hear the hiss of steam forcing from the pipe lined walls, and felt an almost surreal sadness, as I looked upon the ponies around me.

How would my actions affect those I walked among? Would I bring Chrysalis' wrath down on them all? Would she make them bear the burden of Bane Tooth's death, as a sick way of punishing me? I couldn't seem to get these thoughts, these doubt breeding worries, out of my head. How much would I sacrifice? How many ponies would I let die just to have my taste for vengeance sated? What would AJ do?

"Now Dash, you can't be thinkin' like that, you're the only thing these ponies got left to believe in. Ah know you know it's true, and Braeburn knew it too...he believed it to the very end."

"I know AJ, but it seems like no matter what I do, I can't save anypony." I could hear Applejack's voice ringing out clearly in my mind, and just as it had been when I heard Twilight's voice, I could feel AJ standing at my side. I should have known better, and I could feel the onsetting feeling of overwhelming sadness slowly take hold, but I turned to she if she really was there. Dirty streets lined with ailing ponies, streets that ran cold beneath countless hooves, these things I saw...but not her.

"You may not think it Dash, but to a lot of ponies, you're a hero."

"I'm no hero." I said in a pained whisper, my head hung low in some self induced pity. "AJ?" Just like that, she faded away from my thoughts, sinking back into the inviting world of my memories. I couldn't help but wonder if I had gone insane as I made way towards Luna's temple.

I walked in silence, weaving through the crowded streets effortlessly, as if I were a predator stalking it's prey. I drew no attention to myself, as I locked my mind away in thought planning how I would kill Trixie's guards, and eventually the magical mare herself. What punishment would that traitor to her kind deserve? What tortures could I subject her to? My questions would have to wait, I stopped to stare at the temple, as I found myself standing at its massive ebony doors.

"Wow! I never really pegged Luna for being the flashy type." I said with a smile, before scanning the building for an entrance, when I spotted a large opened window just above the doors. I spread my wings taking to the air, gliding through the window, as I landed silently on one of the many rafters. I could see shadows moving, and blending, as I peered down into the candlelit glow of the temple. Then I heard that voice, the voice that belonged to that fake magician, the voice of Trixie.

"Guards! The Great And Powerful Trixie orders you to stand watch!"

Her voice, the pompous tone it carried. It pissed me off. I watched as the Changelings that escorted her bowed in response, and moved to encircle the entrance of the temples inner chamber, as Trixie made her way through the large wooden door. Five guards exactly...just like the letter said. I took a moment to clear my head, though a letter that has told me where Trixie would be...and exactly how many guards would accompany her...something just didn't sit right.

I pushed my thoughts aside, inhaling deeply, as I moved across the rafters silently. Okay, so there are five, they have their entire front field of vision well within view, and they're too close together to take out one at a time. My options were limited, and no matter how I thought out my attack, I couldn't find an easy one. "I guess I'll just have to use my speed." I whispered, steading my breath, as I drew my sword. My heart raced despite my best efforts to calm it, adrenaline pumped through my entire body, as my muscles tensed with a twisted excitement.

I dove down, sword clenched tightly in my jaws. I spun, twisting gracefully in the air, just as I landed. Three of the guards turned to me quickly, hissing as their wings began beating furiously, before they noticed their two still comrades. They watched in shock, as their fellow Changelings fell to the ground, their heads rolling a few feet away. "Well, I guess that leaves three of you bugs left to go." I said with a sadistic smile, still gripping the hilt of my sword between my teeth.

They charged me, without warning, without any sign of attack. I was caught off guard, and sent flying back against the wooden door of the chamber Trixie had entered. I gasped for air, as I feel to the ground, my sword falling before me. What the hell had just happened, how wasn't I able to avoid...or at least block their attack? I just couldn't make sense of it, and felt my anger grow, the familiar feeling of rage slowly spreading throughout my body.

I grabbed my sword once more, rushing head first at the Changeling Guards, as they sped towards me. I clashed with them, my blade locking with one of them, as we became trapped in a game of strength. The insect pushing with all he had, trying to force me back, as I offered him the same. Soon however I felt the pain of a swift blow to my hind legs, as they buckled beneath me, and I rolled to the ground. My head turned, and I took in the sight of the two other guards, standing just behind me. Those cheap bastards, they hit me when I wasn't looking, the cowards!

I struggled to stand, my hind legs shaking heavily. "I'll kill every last one of you abominations! From the lowest worm, to your bitch of a queen!" I roared, pushing forwards with a burst of speed that even surprised me. I locked blades with the Changeling again, this time forcing him back, pushing him to the ground with a resounding thud. His sword rolled from his jaws, I grabbed it with my hoof and spun around, before throwing it at one of the other guards. I smiled savoring the moment, as I saw it embed itself in the Changelings chest, watching his emotionless eyes show just the smallest hint of fear as he died.

I turned quickly to stare at the Changeling I'd knocked to the ground, when I heard a sound that I'd learn to associate with death itself...the beating of a Changelings wings. I looked over my shoulder to find myself staring eye to eye with the last Changeling guard, the only one I hadn't killed or knocked to the ground, the only one that now could...and very much intended to kill me.

I closed my eyes tightly, when I suddenly felt a calming sense of warmth, and safety. I listened for a moment, my eyes still shut, the sound of wings...gone. I slowly opened my eyes, and was shocked when I saw both Changelings guards, swords drawn on either side of me. There they stood still as statues, within inches of ending my life, frozen by the light magenta aura that encased them. "What in the name of Luna is going on?" Of course I knew this was magic, I mean I'd spent enough time with Twi & Rarity, to know what this aura was...but whose magic was it.

"Well Rainbow, I'm glad you hit the chamber door, or else I might have not come out here."

Wait...that voice...it can't be? I was in shock, my mouth agape, as I stared at Trixie. Her horn glowing with magic, as she smiled at me.

"You might wanna take this chance to finish them off, Rainbow."

I just stared at her for a moment, studying her face, and trying to see what game she was at. I didn't waste the open invitation to kill her remaining two guards however, as I spun, carving a gash across each of their throats with ease, before rushing Trixie. I stopped, my sword resting lightly against her throat, but she just stood there. She stared at me with a quiet determination, as if some otherworldly force gave her strength to stand her ground, even with her death looking at her.

"Rainbow Dash-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up! Who the hell are you to save me, to call me by my name, as if we are friends?!" I don't know what angered me more, that she saved me, or that she spoke to me so casually.

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but if you'll let me, I'll explain why I saved you."

"Oh yeah, so I'm supposed to believe whatever you say...wait a minute? What do you mean I? What happened to Trixie this, and The Great And Powerful Trixie that?"

She sighed, closing her eyes, as a faint smile played at the corner of her lips. "Well, let's just say seeing your whole world crumble before you, and watching everypony around you die, makes you see how referring to yourself in such ways...seem unimportant."

I was shocked by her answer, even more so because I'd heard her refer to herself in such a way only minutes ago. "You liar!" I shouted, pressing the blade against her neck with more pressure. "I heard you barking out orders to the guards earlier, that sickening arrogance in your voice, acting as if you're some high and mighty pony. I don't even know why I'm wasting time talking to you, you're nothing but a traitor, becoming Chrysalis' lapdog!" What was that just then as I spoke? Did I just see anger flash through her eyes?

"I am not that insect's lackey, you idiot!" She shouted, as I suddenly found myself flung back against the wall, pinned by her magic. "I have reasons you know, a plan, if you'd like me to explain? Or would you prefer to act like an impulsive killing machine, incapable of rational thinking?"

I wasn't in any position to turn down Trixie, as I knew I was helpless in my current state, bound by her magic bond. "Fine, go ahead...explain yourself." I was prepared to listen to some trivial banter about change, then she would try to persuade me to join Chrysalis, but I wasn't prepared for what actually happened next. She was releasing me? I could feel the pressure that ensnared my body lessen, before feeling the warm stone floor of the temple beneath my hooves, and finally the full release of Trixie's magic.

"First off, Rainbow Dash, I am not your enemy...or at least I'm not anymore. No, there isn't time for us to hold onto petty squabbles from years past, not when the biggest threat to ever confront Equestria is upon us, and I hope that you can understand that." Trixie was pacing as she spoke, the worried expression on her face, only intensified her already weighted words. "But first, I'd like to thank you for placing trust in my letter."

"Wait, you wrote that letter? How did you even know where to find me? Have you been watching me?" This...now this was a surprise.

"No, I haven't been watching you, and yes I wrote the letter. How I found you...well that was a little tricky. Your element of loyalty, the very one Chrysalis stripped from you, wasn't completely removed. While Chrysalis did remove the most of it, residual energies were left behind within yourself, which left me to only tune a tracking spell to the frequency of those residual energies."

"Say what now?" I could barely understand any of it, it was as if I were talking to Twilight about one of her experiments, as Trixie spouted out information.

"I used a tracking spell, okay?" She said with a sigh. "Look Rainbow Dash, the reason I went through all this trouble was so that I could help you. I want to join you."

She wanted to what? Trixie's words sent me reeling, as I thought on them for a moment. "Yeah, likely story Trixie. This is probably all just part of some elaborate scheme. Well, I'll have no part in it."

"Rainbow Dash, I told you where to find me, how many guards would be with me, and even saved you. How after that are you going to throw away my offer of help, even though it couldn't be more sincere...do you think you're the only one with reason to hate Chrysalis?"

"Hate!" I shouted, as I found myself quickly darting to Trixie, our faces only inches apart. "Listen here, Ms. Magic. Everypony, everything I ever loved was taken from me, ripped away by that bitch Chrysalis...I don't hate her...I despise her with all that I am. You however, you cozied right up to the new Queen, even became her student, so don't think your little talk of hate will convince me that you are not my enemy!"

There we stood, our eyes locked in heated emotion, while a storm of anger and fury raged in us both. I couldn't find anything in my heart but distrust for this pony, and she...well I didn't know what she was thinking, but I bet I wouldn't like it.

"I've done horrible things, Dash." She finally said. "I've done things that I will never forgive myself for doing, and all of it to keep up a facade, a damnable charade. Do you want to know where I was when Equestria fell, when the beloved Elements of Harmony were defeated, would you like to know Dash? I was home!"

The emotions that surged through her as she spoke, I felt as if I could feel them as well, as if they overflowed from her form and into my very own.

"My family, what little friends I did have...I watched them die slowly, painfully due to the corruption. My beautiful home of Trottingham, it's nothing more than a memory now." She paused, as I watched in amazement her emotional display. "I didn't know what to do at first, I thought about killing myself, I even thought about trying to hunt down the elements."

She shot me an apologetic glance, that carried a weak smile behind it, ashamed at her confession.

"Finally, I decided that I would do something, I would show the ponies of Equestria that there was still hope, and I would bring down that tyrant Chrysalis."

"So what did you do?" I asked, finally breaking the air of silence that had surrounded me.

"I trained." She said with a smile, her horn glowing for a moment. "Studied every book of magic I could find, as I made way to Canterlot, and to Chrysalis. I was finally granted an audience with her, once whispers of my shows reached her, and I was called to entertain her. Once I finished my show, well I was granted a chance to speak, and convinced Chrysalis to take me on as a student, to help...ease her relations with her newly acquired subjects." She chuckled nervously as she spoke, obviously seeing the disapproving grimace that was on my face.

"So you used everypony else's suffering as a way to get in good with Chrysalis. I knew this story was all lies, you're still the same old Trixie." I turned from her, sickened by the lies that I'd almost believed. "You don't even deserve to die by my blade." That's when I felt a gentle tug at my cloak, and turned back to Trixie, tears cascading down her face as she sobbed in quiet misery.

"You don't even understand." She called out through the heaving of her chest. "I only did the things I've done so I could get Chrysalis to teach me, to train me, so that I could become strong enough to defeat her. I knew I couldn't do anything, not until I had the skill, not until I was at least a fraction of the spellcaster Twilight was."

"Twilight? Trixie, what does Twilight have to do with any of this?

"She was...she was my rival, the thing that pushed me to try and become stronger, the only pony that I really respected. I mean, wasn't it enough to take my family, and my home...but did that monster have to take the pony I loved?"

I swear my jaw hit the floor as I listened to Trixies stunning revelation, my own heart feeling a sliver of guilt, and sadness for her. "Trixie, you mean...you mean you loved Twi?"

She didn't speak at first, she simply stared at the stone floor between her forehooves, as she sat back on her haunch. "I always told myself I'd tell her once I got strong enough to impress her, but now, I guess that will never happen. That's why I did what I did, to gain the strength to make a difference, the strength to make Chrysalis pay. I'd almost given up hope that I could do it on my own, then I heard about a rainbow maned pony going from town to town, laying waste to Chrysalis' troops. I found my hope renewed at the thought it might be you, and after some investigating I discovered it was, and convinced Chrysalis to send me after you."

"So wait, Chrysalis thinks you're running around hunting me down? So what happens when she calls for you and she doesn't receive word from you?"

"The only means of watching me she had now lay at your feet dead. So will you let me help you Rainbow Dash?" She stared at me with her eyes wide, the glistening of tears still present, but somehow causing her to look all the more innocent.

"Look, I don't trust you, and as far as I'm concerned, I don't have any reason to trust you." I could see her body language change, as her shoulders slumped forward, and her gaze was cast back down to the floor. "But help me kill Bane Tooth, and prove to me that you aren't Chrysalis' dog, and I might be more open to letting you join me." I couldn't believe what I had just said, I couldn't even figure out why I said it, but then again...Twilight, did you know Trixie wrote the letter?

I watched out the corner of my eye, still deep in thought, as Trixie tossed aside her flashy cape and hat. She then took a much more normal looking cloak from the saddlebag of one of the fallen guards, quickly fastening it around her neck, before pulling the hood up.

"Come Rainbow Dash, we must make haste, if we are to catch Bane Tooth." I watched as Trixie robbed one of the fallen of their sword and scabbard, fastening it to her back. She looked back over her shoulder to me, I nodded in response, as I followed her out of the temple into the crowded streets once more.


	5. New Friends, Newer Enemies.

What the hell was I doing? Why was I following Trixie? I couldn't figure out why I was doing this. Could Twilight's words, my words, have caused it? I couldn't explain the strange things that had been happening, but I knew one thing, something was simply driving me on. My lust for vengeance, my insatiable hunger for death, it made me do many things...but trust Trixie?

I weaved through the sea of ponies that crowded the streets, staying close to Trixie. I didn't know what she was planning, but I wouldn't let her slip out of my sight, and I didn't care. My mind raced, playing out scenario after scenario, trying to prepare myself for whatever may happen. Would she turn on me once we confronted Bane Tooth? Would she even lead me to Bane Tooth, or was she drawing me into some sort of trap? I would just have to trust her, place myself in her hooves, for now at least.

She moved with a quickened pace, the expression on her face, imparting a sense of urgency. She hadn't told me where we were going, in fact, she'd only told me to follow her. I couldn't really grasp the entire situation. My mind screamed distrust, shouted for me to simply disappear into the crowd, and let her continue on alone. My heart, however, told me to feel nothing but trust, nothing but forgiveness.

Dammit all! Why was I so torn? Why was my entire being a raging battlefield, seemingly caught in the crossfire of what I knew, and what I believed? I knew the others were dead, that I was the only one left, but still I believed in some small sliver of hope. I believed they may still be alive, and that they were speaking to me.

Get a hold of yourself Rainbow Dash! The dead can't speak, no matter how much I wish to hear them once more, no matter how much I believe. This, this cold desolate place that used to be Equestria, this was my reality...a reality without those I'd cared for most. I couldn't allow myself to slip into bittersweet thoughts, and lose sight of my goal, which at the moment was a general of Chrysalis.

I stopped suddenly tearing myself from the world of my thoughts, as I collided into Trixie, nearly knocking us both to the ground. I raised my head, rubbing my now sore snout, as I glanced ahead to see why we'd stopped. I was surprised that we now stood amid a large crowd, gathered before a crafted gate, Changeling guards all around.

"Trixie, what's going on?" I asked, my voice low in a whisper.

"Whatever you do Dash, keep your head down, don't speak."

"Fine, but where are we?"

I had to admit I was growing frustrated. Maybe it was the fact that I was being ordered around by Trixie, or maybe because I was sandwiched between so many ponies. Whatever it was, all I knew was that it irked me to no end.

"We're at one of the gates separating the upper and lower districts. Bane Tooth has already passed through the slums, and should be at the trade warehouse just inside this gate by now."

"So why don't we just bust in?"

"Sure, Dash. We could do that, fight the guards, and alert every other guard within sight. No, we need tact, we need strategy, a plan."

"Great idea, and lucky for us I have the perfect one. Uh, sorry about this."

"About wha-"

Before she could finish I pulled back, and caught her across the jaw with a swift jab. I stared at her for a moment, a questioning expression broad across her face. After a few moments of silence she surprised me, as she fired one back, smacking me right in the snout.

What happened next was simply chaos as Trixie and I began to shove, shout, and fight. The crowd around us began to move, ringing out with shouts of ponies calling attention to our fighting, and soon everypony joined in. Trixie and I no longer found ourselves in a crowd, but at the center of a hurricane, as the ponies rioted.

"This is your plan Rainbow Dash!? Inciting a riot!?"

"Just wait a minute, horn brain."

"Horn brain!"

Yeah, that one really got her fuming. I could see Trixie's horn begin to glow, and watched as the light magenta hue of her aura spread out, covering her whole body. Static energies popped, and arched from her, and admittedly...it was kinda scary.

"Take that back!"

She shouted as I stepped to the side, my back to the gate that held us back. I could see the Changeling guards whispering among themselves, no doubt questioning if they should stop the crowd of rioting ponies before them.

"Oh, you're glowing. I'm so scared."

My tone was mocking, as I smiled at Trixie, and she became only more enraged. She screamed, as the overwhelming aura surrounding her focused into the tip of her horn, forming a small orb of pure magical energy. I took a step back seeing the pain in her eyes, wait, pain. I couldn't find any rage nor hate...only pain. Had my comment reminded her of some old wound? I didn't have long to dwell on this, watching in amazement, as the small magical orb grew.

Silence fell over everypony witness, as Trixie fired the orb at me, it's size growing with each moment. I waited, staring at it until its size was easily large enough to swallow me whole, before soaring into the air. The orb passed beneath me, colliding with the gate, and the guards that stood watch. The sheer force exuded from the blast decimated the gate and it's guards, before sending me reeling back through the sky, and others flying back across the cold streets. I quickly regained my composure, leveling myself out from the turbulence created by the blasts shockwave, and scanned the streets for Trixie.

"Take it back, Rainbow Dash!"

I heard Trixie shout, and saw her standing just below me, tears streaming down her face. Had I caused that? Of course I had, I was the idiot that insulted her. I lowered myself to the ground, tucking my wings to my side as I landed, offering a weak smile to Trixie.

"Look, I'm sorry, but look on the brightside, we can get past the gate now."

She turned to the gate, and I watched in silent amusement as she tilted her head, trying to grasp the situation.

"What happened to the gate? And the guards?"

I chuckled softly as I walked to her side, placing a hoof on her shoulder, smiling even amidst the chaos we'd created.

I laughed as Trixie blushed, finally realizing that she'd destroyed the gate, and the guards with her magic. She turned to me, a small smile on her face, yet hidden within her eyes a look of determination. We didn't need to talk, no words could do justice to what we felt, and what we knew must be done. I couldn't explain it, and in all honesty...I didn't want to.

I searched the chaos of the crowd, as the slum ponies rushed the now decimated gate, watching the Changeling guards get overrun. I made my break, with Trixie on my heels, as we ran for the gate. We pushed through, as we slipped past the ruins of the gate, and soon found ourselves running along the lit streets of the upper district.

"Trixie where are we going!?"

"Just follow me Rainbow, we'll have to hurry, I'm sure Bane Tooth will hear about the gate shortly."

I ran after Trixie as she weaved through alleyway after alleyway, passing several warehouses, hearing the sounds of anarchy behind me. I didn't intend to start a riot, I only wanted a distraction, but maybe this is what this city needed. Those ponies deserved equality, especially in this world where we lived, and this may be their only chance to fight for it.

"Rainbow! Are you ready?"

I looked ahead to see Trixie, still sprinting, looking at me over her shoulder. I nodded in reply as I felt my heart race, and suddenly, all my worries of Trixie betraying me flooded back into my mind. I tried desperately to hold back my fears, fought with everything I had in an attempt to hold onto what composure I had, as I followed.

Would she betray me? Why would she? She could have easily killed me back in the temple, and yet she didn't. Was this all part of some elaborate scheme born out of Chrysalis' twisted mind? Step one: get Rainbow Dash to trust Trixie. Step two: have Rainbow follow Trixie to Bane Tooth. Step three: side with Bane Tooth to ensure Rainbow's death. Could I believe such a thing even if it was true?

I didn't care. Trixie was my only means of finding Bane Tooth, I would let her lead me to him, and if she betrayed me...I'd slaughter her with no mercy. Though the thought of killing her, maybe it was what Twi had said, I couldn't really bring myself to believe I could.

"Rainbow, we're here."

I gazed up at the large warehouse, the dimly lit lanterns around it flickering, as I stood at Trixie's side. I shifted my gaze to rest upon her, and was taken back, noticing the sincere look in her eyes as she stared back at me.

"Let's go."

That was the only response that I could muster, as I watched her sigh and turn to face the warehouse door. Her horn began to glow dimly, shrouding the large door in her magic, before moving it slowly. I crept towards the door, a hoof moving to the sword under my wing, as my heart raced with excitement. I didn't know what I was getting into, I did know one thing though, I knew there would be blood spilt. I leaned in front of Trixie, peering into the dark warehouse, seeing shadows play on the wall from what little light was inside.

"Alright Trixie, are you ready?"

I waited for her to speak, but I heard nothing, not even her breath. I turned to look over my shoulder, cursing my stupidity, only to find her gone...vanished. Dammit! She left me here! She left me to fight Bane Tooth, and whatever guards escorted him alone. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her, though I suppose leaving me to fight alone was the least of the things she could have done.

I calmed myself, inhaling deeply, trying to keep what composure I could. I guess once this business with Bane Tooth is over Trixie will be the next pony to die by my blade, though I still couldn't fully imagine killing her. Maybe a part of me pitied her, whatever it was though, I would burn that bridge once I got there.

I slipped into the warehouse, not bothering to close the door behind me, and quickly hid behind a large stack of crates. I could hear talking, more like hissing, as I held my place.

"General, we've just received news that the southern gate was demolished, those filthy ponies are flooding the streets, the slummers are rioting."

How dare he speak of them in such a way! How much of a bastard was that guard to so willingly downtalk others? To subject them to nothing more than being called slummers? I continued to listen, as I slowly inched towards a small gap in the crates, and peered through. That's when I saw him, my enemy, the very insect that I'd come to exterminate; Bane Tooth. He was tall, nearly as tall as Chrysalis herself, his body covered in perforations just as every other Changeling. His wings stretched out elegantly, reflecting what little light there was through them, causing the polished ebony armor he wore to shine itself.

"Let them. Between the guards and the private security those rich ponies hired, they'll take care of the problem for us. Now for more important matters."

His voice was deep, and it carried a silky smooth tone, unlike any other Changeling I'd heard speak before. What important matters did he speak of, and why is he looking over this way?

"I have a guest to attend to, so remove yourself and your soldiers from here. Isn't that right Rainbow Dash?"

How!? I was shocked, my chest heaved, and my heart pounded as I heard him call me out. I stepped from my hiding spot, my sword clenched tightly between my teeth, staring down Bane Tooth who only smiled. As instructed the guard that stood at his side passed by me, never even glancing to me as he did, before several others followed.

"Well then, Rainbow Dash, now that we are alone, how about you tell me why you're here, or even more importantly, why you think you can kill me?"

The look in his eyes, the cold calloused gaze that targeted me; it caused me to shake. I could feel anticipation building in my muscles, fear playing at my heart, and confidence filling my mind. That's what I felt at first anyways, before I saw the azure coated mare who appeared from shadow at Bane Tooth's side, shame spread wide across her face.

"What? Did you really think she was your ally, your friend?"

That laugh, the echoing thunderous boom of his laugh, it sickened me. My jaws clenched around the hilt of my sword, the taste of blood slowly overtaking my sense's, as I unknowingly bit into my lip. How could she do this, how could I've been so blind....why won't he stop laughing!?

I charged, exploding from where I stood with a burst of speed that even surprised me, and soon was within inches of Bane Tooth. I would end this quickly. Kill the bug, torture the magician. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. I was shocked, however, as I felt the steel of my blade clash with anothers, and scowled as I stared into Bane Tooth's eyes.

"Why so silent, Rainbow Dash? I always pegged you as one of those braggarts. You know, the kind that just won't shut up?"

This guy...he knew just how to piss me off, and that pissed me off even more, as I put more force behind my blade. What the hell is that? I was suddenly distracted by the now familiar glow of Trixie's magic, as I heard the warehouse door close, and the echo of the massive lock slamming shut. What in the name of Celestia is she doing? Is she trapping me in here, making sure that I can't escape.

"Move, Rainbow Dash!"

I didn't take the time to think I just jumped back, disengaging myself from Bane Tooth, as a large crate soared by my head towards the Changeling General. I turned as I landed and stared at Trixie, her body glowing with her aura, as several more crates floated around her.

"Trixie! You would betray me, betray your teacher and queen!" The general hissed, as he slashed through the crate, showering splinters onto the floor.

"I do not betray you, and I do not betray that false ruler Chrysalis!" Trixie roared back defiantly; shocking even myself. "I can't betray those I was never loyal to!"

Trixie's eyes flashed with rage, as she launched the crates that surrounded her at Bane Tooth. I took my chance, spreading my wings, as I jumped into the air and flew behind one of the speeding crates. Trixie must have known I'd do just that, and I watched as she disappeared in a flash, before appearing just behind Bane Tooth; sword held in her magic aura.

Bane Tooth slashed through the crates, his movements swift, and decisive. There was no doubt in my mind that he'd seen battle many times, which only caused my twisted excitement to swell, and I could see the surprise in his eyes as he slashed through the crate I flew behind. I soared by him carving a gash into his right shoulder, as he returned the favor, and matched my attack. I slid to a halt turning to face him again, the warmth of blood trickling down my right foreleg, when I saw Trixie clash blades with him. She shot me a gaze from behind the sword she held, her eyes conveying all I needed to know: attack.

I closed in as quickly as my injury would allow, keeping a vigilant eye on Trixie, before feeling a sharp pain run through my chest. I skidded back, finally stopping as I slammed into a stack of crates, a bruise already showing from the powerful kick I'd received. Dammit! I never would have got sent reeling had I been paying attention. No! I was so focused on Trixie and how she fared, that I'd paid no mind to the movement of Bane Tooth's hind leg.

"Damn the two of you to hell! I'll see you there myself!" Bane Tooth spoke, as if his words were fire, as I watched him knock Trixie's sword away and send her flying into the wall; a gash spilling blood from her chest.

"Trixie!"

She wasn't moving, was she dead? Did Bane Tooth land a killing blow? I couldn't help but fear for the worst, as I forced myself to my hooves, trying to fill my lungs with air. I stumbled towards Bane Tooth, as he turned slowly to face me, his once calm expression now one of rage. I took my sword into my hoof, before raising it to my mouth, and taking hold of it between my teeth once more.

"I'll kill you, Rainbow Dash." He spoke through clenched jaws, his eyes filled with hate. "I'll kill you just like your little traitorous friend."

"Buck you!"

I charged and we clashed blades once more, our movements perfectly countering the others as we danced; a dance of death, and destruction. Sparks showered through the air as our blades rang out with each moment of contact, each passing second bringing only more hatred between us, the scent of blood slowly rising. Brief but intense flashes of pain shot through my body, his blade carving through my skin, as I matched each blow. We lept back, separating ourselves, both of us panting heavily. He was tough. My toughest opponent yet, and I was beginning to doubt I could come away from this alive, or not. My only bit of peace amid this chaos, was the hope, that Bane Tooth was just as bad off as I was.

My body was covered in wounds. My coat, and mane stained with blood, both mine, and his. There I stood before an enemy of great strength, even in this situation I found myself in, I could take pleasure in knowing I'd caused him pain. Pleasure wasn't enough though, no not this time, this time...I wanted ecstasy. I wouldn't know that ecstasy, that feeling of pure elation, if I allowed myself to die now; I had to survive. The more I thought of this, the more the scent of our blood mixture filled my breaths, and drove me closer to blood lust.

"You're a skilled fighter, Rainbow Dash, but you won't defeat me. To a warrior such as myself, you are nothing more than some wild beast, attacking out of instinct. Don't think that I can't see the blood lust grab hold of you, turn you into a monster, and make you forget your goal."

"I'll destroy you!"

Once again I was blinded by rage, controlled by my hatred, as his words drove me to the edge of sanity itself. Who was he to say anything? He was a murderer, working for a tyrant, and preying on the weak. He was scum, the lowest form of life I'd ever seen, and I would wipe him from existence. My wings flared open, and with one powerful push, I soared towards him.

The speed with which he moved, how was it even possible...I didn't even see him. I fell to the ground with a resounding thud, quickly finding myself in an ever growing pool of my own blood. Tears filled my eyes as I cried out in pain, and reached out a hoof, towards my now severed left wing. The pain that ran through my body was unimaginable, and it was only intensified by the mocking laugh of Bane Tooth, as he stood over me.

"You're just a bird with one wing, never again will you fly. You're just a bird with one wing, who'll never know the sky. You're just a bird with one wing, and today is the day you die."

Bane Tooth smiled wickedly as he recited his poem, raising his hoof, as he prepared to kill me. Even though I was in pain, even though I lay there staring at my end, I could only feel remorse. I had let them down, I let Chrysalis get away with her crimes, I let everypony down. I closed my eyes slowly, whispering to Celestia for forgiveness, as I waited for my demise.

What was that? What was that thud? I opened my eyes slowly, as I took in the sight of Bane Tooth standing wide eyed in shock. I could see the faint glow of something in the corner of my eye, watching it move closer, before realising that it was Trixie. She was breathing heavily, her chest covered in blood, as her horn glowed.

"She isn't going to be dying anytime soon. Not if I can help it."

"Damn you! I thought I'd killed you!" Bane Tooth turned slowly to face Trixie, when I saw her sword lodged in his back, still gripped in her magic.

"You almost did, in fact you would have, had I not cast a shield spell just moments before. Now be a good bug, and get squashed."

Trixies horn gleamed even more brightly, as her sword pulled from Bane Tooth's back, and in one fluid movement, severed the generals head. I have to admit, it was pretty satisfying to see his head roll across the warehouse floor, as his body fell limp.

"Rainbow, hold on, I'll help you." Trixie was quick to move to my side, as she covered me with her magic, trying to ease my pain. "I'm no healer Rainbow, but I won't let you die."

"My wing. He cut off my wing Trixie." I was in shock. Trixie's magic was enough to numb my pain, but I had lost a part of myself, my spirit on the other hand...it was shattered. I had lost the one thing that made me special. The one thing that made me almost as happy as my friends, I'd lost my ability to fly. That was all I could think about, as my body began to feel heavy. My breathing slowed, finally I gave into exhaustion, and I embraced sleep.


	6. The Darkest Depth.

Weightless. I don't feel anything, not even my own body, as I float in this void. Darkness encasing all that is, stretching on for eternity, as my eyes struggle to focus on some sort of non-existent light; there is none to be found. How did I get here? Why was I here in the first place? I had a war to wage, loved ones to avenge, and...Trixie. Wait, Trixie! Was she alright?

I writhed in pain; it ran through every inch of my being, as images ran wildly through my head. They blurred past, projecting themselves into the dark expanse that surrounded me. Like a movie playing out the very recent details of my life. I saw Trixie, Bane Tooth...myself. The fear coated the excitement I felt as I stared Bane Tooth down. The sheer rage I felt at Trixie's believed betrayal, and the overwhelming feel of horror when I thought she'd been killed. I watched it all, my only emotions coming from those resonating within the memories I watched in silence.

Am I dead? Is this the end of my journey, and if so, was this my punishment for failing to avenge the fallen? Was my fate to forever exist in this darkness, to watch the trials of my life...my failures? I'm so sorry guys, I'm so very, very sorry. I guess the truth is I'll never see you guys again. I'll never get to hear Pinkie laugh, Rarity talk about how she could style my mane for me, or Fluttershy apologize for no apparent reason. I'll never hear Twilight lecture me on the joys of reading, or have her show me the newest edition of Daring Do...then there's AJ.

Oh dear Celestia, how I miss AJ. She was...well, she was everything to me. I have to thank Twilight. I mean, if she had never come to Ponyville, then I wouldn't have become such close friends with the pony I'd one day love. I won't act like it was easy; no, not by a long shot. But one adventure after another brings ponies together. The distant summer days spent at Sweet Apple Acres, cold winters spent in a blanket by the fire. I miss you so much AJ. I miss the faith you instilled in me, and the love that we shared. I still laugh about the day we confessed our feelings for each other. That awkward silence, as we just stared...I mean neither of us were very good with talking about our feelings.

"Hey Dash. Can Ah have a word with ya?"

Yeah that's how you said it, just like that, while I was helping you with the apple harvest.

"Sure AJ, what's up?"

"Well, Dash, there's something Ah've been meaning to tell ya."

The look on your face, that little hint of nervousness in your usually calm voice...

"Uh, AJ, is something wrong?"

"Oh no! Everythin' is just fine, Ah just...Ah just..."

I was starting to get nervous, and it didn't help seeing the blush on your face, or watching you shuffle your hooves in the dirt.

"Aw, horse apples, this isn't getting me anywhere!"

That's when it happened. That's when you rushed me, I didn't even see it coming, and we had our first kiss. If I think about it hard enough, I can still remember the softness of your lips.

"Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash, wake up! Please!"

No! No, I don't want to wake up! Maybe this place isn't so bad after all...not if I can stay in these dreams, these memories.

"This isn't looking good. She's lost a lot of blood."

"I promised her I wouldn't let her die!"

Trixie...Trixie is that you? What do you mean you promised me? I never heard you make a promise. Fire. Fire burned through my body once more, as the memories of those last few fleeting moments surged back to me. Bane Tooth, I thought he'd killed her. I was blinded by anger, and charged in, giving Bane Tooth the perfect chance to finish me. My memory is so blurred, so full of pain...what in the name of Celestia happened? I can see Trixie, she's standing over me, protecting me...the pain...it's unbearable.

"Dammit, Rainbow Dash! Don't you dare leave me!"

Leave you? Trixie, what are you saying? It's not like we're friends...wait, are we? What is this, this sudden pounding at my chest? Why am I filled with this sadness? Wait, this isn't my own emotion...is this Trixie's? There it is again. The pounding, like a dull thud echoing out into the nothingness I've become. No, I won't allow this. I won't allow Trixie to suffer as I have, to lose the only friend she has in this world, to know the sadness of my death.

"You're not going to believe this, but her vitals are rising. She's started fighting!"

"You're damn right I'm gonna fight." I said, my dried throat scratching my words.

I was weak, my body heavy, and I could feel the cold chill of metal under me. I strained to lift a hoof, searching through the darkness, as my eyes refused to open. That's when I felt hooves gently wrap around my own, their touch tender, full of concern.

"You scared me Rainbow. I thought...I thought."

"Hey, don't count me out yet. I mean, I am Rainbow Dash after all." I said with a laugh, before another intense wave of pain shot through me.

"Rainbow Dash, can you open your eyes?" Called a voice that seemed strangely familiar, and yet so far removed from my memories that I couldn't place a face.

Maybe it was my curiosity, or more likely my stubbornness. Whichever it may be, I forced my eyes open. I was blinded by an intense light, my pupils struggling to adjust, as I could barely make out the silhouette of a pony standing at my side. After a few moments I could see her, Trixie, trails of tears running down her face. She smiled weakly, as my attention turned to the bandages around her chest, and then the sterile room I found myself in.

"Trixie, where are we?"

"You're at my clinic."

My eyes shifted quickly to the voice that spoke. I found them resting on a white earth pony mare. Her mane was fixed into a bun, and shined with a pink hue, as she stared at me with her blue eyes.

"Nurse Redheart...is that really you?"

She only smiled, before moving to Trixie's side, and placing a hoof on her shoulder.

"This one, well, she's been worried sick about you." Redheart began before taking a short pause, a sigh escaping her. "But her worries were not without cause. You were on the very brink of death when she brought you in, and with that wound she had...she wasn't far behind."

"I told you, I promised Rainbow I wouldn't let her die. I intended to keep that promise, even if it meant my own demise."

Nurse Redheart began to speak, but I cut her off, as I squeezed Trixie's hoof in my own.

"Thank you Trixie, but don't ever let me hear you say something like that again. My life is not worth your own, but still...I owe you."

I could see tears building in her eyes, as she smiled at me. The look hidden in her violet eyes, it said everything. I could see the happiness, the relief, and yet there was still pain.

"Trixie, go and rest, I'll take care of Rainbow."

I watched Trixie nod in reply, before looking back to me. She just stared for at me, her gaze simply taking me in, and it warmed me. Trixie finally broke her stare, before turning, and slipping through the curtain that encircled me. That's when my gaze shifted back to Nurse Redheart, who sat patiently by the bed, until Trixie had left.

"That pony. She really cares for you, do you know that Rainbow?"

"What makes you say say that? I mean, not too long ago we were enemies."

My eyes followed Nurse Redheart as she stood, and walked behind me. I could feel her touch, even though it was soft, as it brought a searing pain through my body once more. I flinched, bringing out an apologetic 'sorry' from Redheart, before hearing her sigh once more.

"I can see it, in the way she looks at you. I could see the desperation in her eyes, and hear it in her voice when she brought you to me. She was afraid, and it wasn't for her own life...she feared you'd leave her."

"She was afraid that I'd leave her?"

"Yes. You see Rainbow, she finds peace in you, you're the only surviving thing of her past. Even though it may have been a past filled with arrogance, and selfishness. She's lost everything else that ties her to it. Though I suspect her reasons aren't for that part of her past. No, I believe you remind her of a time when she had family, and a home to call her own. You remind her of a time when Celestia and Luna ruled this once great kingdom. You remind her of a time when freedom wasn't fought over, but was given to all those who lived."

I layed there in silence, stunned by Redheart's words. She was filled with an almost all-knowing wisdom, a wisdom that far overshadowed her age. I couldn't completely grasp what she had said, but were her words true? Did Trixie see me in that way, did I hold that big of a role in her life? I must have. I mean, she wouldn't have brought me here if she didn't, right?

"Nurse-"

"Please Dash, there is no reason for formalities. The way I see it, well, oh how do I say this? The way I see it, I'm in the same situation as Trixie, when it comes to you at least."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a breathe of fresh air, a wind that blows in from the south, warming those you touch. You remind me of Ponyville. I can remember all the times I'd patch you up after one of your 'little stunts'. Just seeing you has caused me to find hope, and the thing is that many ponies in this cold world could benefit from that hope."

"If you're trying to say I'm some kind of hero, well, I'm sorry to disappoint you...but I'm no hero."

"Dash, you are a hero. The fact that you refuse to see it, the fact that you see yourself as just another pony, that's what makes it so. Heros do not seek out fame. They do not seek to make a name for themselves. No, they simply wish to help others."

"I'm not here to help anypony, I simply seek revenge. I may not be a genius like Twi was, but even I know heroes don't spend their lives seeking vengeance."

Redheart smiled down at me, as she stepped back around to my front. Her eyes, those blue eyes, colored by the hue of kindness itself. Those eyes stared at me, almost as if they searched my very soul.

"Dash...you cover your true intentions. You hide the fact that you only wish to help others, fooling yourself into believing it's impossible, by hiding behind your search for vengeance. I know how you feel, how you wish to make Chrysalis pay, because we all feel the same way. Your quest for revenge isn't some abomination to be questioned and tried at every convenient moment. Your goal is just, and your will to save everypony you can along the way proves it. You are a hero, the only hero Equestria has left. So please, don't let doubt hold you back, because the day you give up is the day Equestria, our Equestria is lost forever."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't even begin to form the thoughts of a sentence in my mind, as I absorbed everyone of Redheart's words. Thoughts of Appleloosa flooded back to me. I could see Breaburn, hear his words, the words he called to me as I was dragged away. He had said I was the only hope left in this world, the very same words Redheart told me. Were their words true? Was I that important? Could I do this all on my own? Had all this started as a journey of vengeance, or had it all been to help others, and I only hid that behind my revenge?

"I know that's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry if it's a bit much, but you must come to accept the simple fact Rainbow; you are our only hope."

I wanted nothing more than to cry, to simply burst into tears, and wash away all that was wrong. No, Rainbow. There would be time for tears later, right now was the time for action. I struggled to lift my body, shouting out, as I felt a severe pain in my left shoulder.

"Rainbow, don't, you're not ready to move! You're not going to accomplish anything but ripping open your wound."

Redheart was quick to my side, and I could feel her touch just below my left wing...wait...my wing. Another shout rang out as I remembered what had eluded my thoughts earlier. Bane Tooth, he took it from me. He cut off my wing. Tears streamed down my face, the pain numbing slowly, as my emotions blocked it out.

How could he!? How could he take my wing? Because of him, because of that monster, I'd never soar through the air again. I'd never know the crisp feel of the early morning dew that gathered on the clouds, as I flew through them. Never again would I chase the setting sun westward, through golden skies, as I saw the moon kiss the land beneath with its silver rays in the east.

"He took it!" I shouted, my voice cracking, as my tears fell.

Redheart wrapped her forelegs around me, cradling me as a mother does her child. She comforted me, as I felt her practiced touch stroking my mane, and her soft voice cooing softly. "Shh, Rainbow it's okay."

"Okay!? This is not okay! He took my wing, stripped me of the only thing I had left to love. I mean if I can't fly, who am I? I'm not Rainbow Dash. She was the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, the greatest flyer period. I'm not her, not anymore at least. Now I'm just some one winged pegasus who's lost everything."

The hope that had slowly started to build within me, the happiness brought on by Redheart's words, now seemed to melt away, as I seemed to fade back into the darkness I thought I'd escaped. I wanted to return to that darkness, to bask in the bittersweet glory of my memories, and forget that I was now a shell of who I was.

"Rainbow, I promise things will be alright, just please have faith in my words."

"I don't want to live, not without my wings, not without being able to fly. What kind of life is that for a pegasus?"

"It is the life you have been given. The life that you cannot just throw away because you are facing adversity. Rainbow, you must rise from these ashes you find yourself in, and burn bright as Celestia herself. If not for yourself, then for Trixie, for the ponies who need you...for me."

I hadn't noticed until just then, but Redheart's white coat was stained with tears. Her tears. Why was she crying?

"Please, Rainbow, be strong, and if you can't, then let me help you be strong. If I'm not able to help you, then let Trixie help you, but please, don't let this be the end. You can't give up, you just can't."

I just sat there, and stared up at Redheart. The way she looked at me, the mix of emotions in her soft blue eyes, they spoke to me in a way that words could never compare to. I saw within those eyes a mare who'd lost everything, a mare who was just as hurt as I was. I saw within her moment of weakness the strength that I would need. She believed in me, she believed with such conviction; I couldn't even begin to imagine why though.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just please trust me when I say that I will make this right."

"You'll make what right?"

"Your wing, Rainbow. You've been unconscious for nearly two days. During that time Trixie and I have been very busy. We've managed to locate somepony who can help us, who can return you to how you once were."

"You mean they can get my wing back...but how?"

Redheart smiled, and just as she was about to speak, I saw Trixie appear.

"We can go over the details later, but we have to get out of the city first, and that's gonna be a challenge. After our little 'distraction' the whole city has become a war zone. We've caused a class war. Nearly everypony in the city is out there in the streets fighting. Rich against poor, Celestian Loyalists against Chrysilian forces. Everypony who can find a reason to fight is out there right now."

I couldn't believe what Trixie was saying. A war zone? We'd turned the entire city into a frenzied storm of violence? I wasn't really sure what to say, but I could feel guilt creeping through me. But that was quickly dispelled by Redheart, as she tightened her forelegs around me, and offered much appreciated kind words.

"So, what's the plan Trixie?" I was sure if anypony had a plan, it would be Trixie, as she seemed to have a firm grasp on our situation.

"We wait. As much as I hate to say it, we'll wait until the fighting has died down some, then we'll make a break for the Northern gate. From there we'll be taking the tram to the Northern station. Then we'll take the train to Van Hoover. Once we reach Van Hoover, we'll meet with The Mechanic."

"The Mechanic?"

"Yes, well, that's what she likes to be called these days, but I'd rather not say much more about it right now. Rainbow, I want you to know that Redheart is right, about everything. We need you, probably more than you'll ever know. So if you ever find yourself losing strength, then let us help you be strong."

I smiled as Redheart released me and helped me into a comfortable resting position. Trixie's words, and not just her words of encouragement, but her plan. They both put me at ease, and on top of it, I had a small glimmer of hope to cling to. I didn't know who this Mechanic was, but if she could help me fly again, I just had to trust my friends.

"Thank you both, I mean it. Oh! Wait Trixie, I have a question. What is gonna happen to Redheart?"

"I believe I can answer that for you Dash." Readheart spoke up, as she searched through the scattered contents of a nearby table. "I'll be joining you and Ms. Lulamoon. Neither of you have proper medical training, and I can't exactly let you both go out into this world knowing that. Plus, you two seem to throw caution to the wind when you fight, so you'll need somepony to patch you up."

I let out a soft laugh as I listened to Redheart, and as much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I mean, I'd still have both my wings, had I not been so reckless, and willing to charge into battle blinded by rage.

"So, we wait then?" I asked.

"Yes. We wait and we recover." Trixie answered this time, her gaze resting on me once more. "We won't be any good if we're injured out in those streets. Who would protect Redheart?"

"Oh, now don't worry about me. I may have been taught to heal ponies, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to injure them. I wouldn't be here right now if I wasn't able to hold my own in a fight, now would I?" Redheart asked with a smile.

We all basked in the silence that had fallen over us, after Redheart had spoken. The only thing breaking through was the occasional gasp I let out, as Redheart rubbed a healing balm over what was left of my left wing.

"Now rest, Rainbow. We'll be sure to wake you if anything should come up."

I nodded in reply to Redheart's words, slowly feeling the pain in my body subside, as the balm took effect. I yawned, my eyes grew heavy, as I watched my two friends smile before me. I felt like I was at peace. Despite all that was wrong, all that had gone wrong, to simply know that they cared for me so much; it put me at ease. Another yawn, then my eyes began to close, and soon...I was well within sleeps comforting embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stared out at the burning embers that was once Las Pegasus, as I sat within the safe confines of Redheart's clinic. It had been another two days since I'd awakened here, and recalled my failure, my embarrassment at Bane Tooth's hoof. Trixie, Redheart, and myself had spent the time preparing for our escape. The streets, still flooded by warring ponies and changelings alike, only grew more violent. How much longer would we sit here, hiding in the shadows as chaos ran rampant all around us? Would we even be able to make it out of this?

"Redheart! Rainbow! It's time. We're leaving!" Trixie shouted, as she busted in through the door of the clinic.

I stared at her shocked by her sudden and somewhat startling, appearance. That's when I saw Redheart appear from behind the curtain, that divided the clinic. Her pink mane let down out of it's bun, now tied back, hanging neatly over her shoulder. While a vest, covered in pockets, was fitted tightly to her chest. The saddle bags that hung across her back, filled to the brim with medical supplies of all kinds.

"I'm ready to go." She said with a smile, as her gaze shifted between Trixie and myself.

"Buck yeah! Lets get out of this hell hole!" I shouted, as I slung a pair of saddle bags over my back, taking care not to hit what was left of my wing.

Trixie hadn't thought to bring my sword with us when she brought me to Redheart, and so I found myself without a weapon, at least I thought I did. Redheart had given me a very odd sword, after I'd recovered enough strength to stand and walk. She called it a katana, and I had to admit, I liked it. She had told me that it was a relic, a memory of a time long passed in Equestria. It was from a time of war, and chaos, much like the time we found ourselves in today. Pony warriors of old would train night and day to master it. Learning to use it's curved edge in rhythmic, almost beautiful displays of brutality.

The sheer length of the blade was a bit daunting at first, as it easily stretched out as long as my body. I had spent the past two days training with the blade, learning to balance it's weight in my jaws, and had come to respect it not as a weapon of death, but a tool of elegance. The way in which I had to move, the simple, yet timed twists, and turns. They all had to fit, they all had to fall into an almost perfect rhythm, as each move seamlessly fed into the next. I was in no way a master of the weapon, but I felt as if it suited me, as if I was meant to use it. I carried this feeling with a sense of pride, and worth, as I secured it to my side; just under my right wing.

I smiled as I saw Redheart shoot me a sly grin, as if she'd known I'd fall in love with this 'katana.' I turned to Trixie who stood there, her eyes closed, as she channeled her thoughts...her every emotion in her being. She was calm, collected, frightening as she held such peace within herself. I had come to respect her, even in the short time we'd been allies, and envied her resilience towards the world around her. Though Redheart had told me several times that her resilience came from being at my side. I didn't argue with Redheart's statement, but I still didn't know if it was true. I wasn't anything special.

"Girls, let's go." Trixie finally said after a long silence, as her magenta aura enveloped her saddlebags, and they moved to her back.

"Come on, you ponies, do you want to live forever?" Redheart asked with a smile, as she moved to the door of the clinic, with a grace I'd yet to see in her.

That look in her eye. The subtle underlying tone in her voice; she was ready for war. I was both excited and scared as I watched her. She carried herself with an air of danger, that opposed her normally sweet nature. The kindness that occupied her eyes, now replaced by an unshaken resolve that showed only the determination she held within.

"Well then girls, we've only to cross this hellacious madness to reach our goal; sounds easy enough." I said with a grin, as I moved to Redheart's side.

"I couldn't agree more, Dash." Trixie added, as she stood to my other side.

We stood there, the three of us, wrapped in silence. We stared out the open door of the clinic, and watched for but a moment, as the flames of war burned the city; licking at the clouded night sky. Could we really do this? Could the three of us just simply head out into this, this horror, and hope to make it out alive? I didn't know if it was possible, but damn it all, we were gonna try!

I quickly found my sense's overrun by the smell of burning cinder, as the scent of death flooded every inch of the city. We moved quickly. Trixie took point, as she had spent the last two days studying the layout of the city, and had plotted out our path to the Northern Gate. Redheart, and I ran close at her heels. I found myself disgusted by the sights that surrounded me as we galloped through the city streets. Bodies were strewn everywhere, both changeling and pony alike.

The images around us quickly blurred, as the piles of bodies grew greater by the second. The streets seemingly ran red with blood as we crossed through a recent battle zone; it's scars marking the land. Still, we couldn't stop, we had to press on.

"Come on girls! We're not that far away now!"

"Trixie, duck!" Redheart shouted suddenly.

I looked ahead, and saw what Redheart was shouting about, as a small group of changeling guards charged us. Redheart galloped past Trixie, grabbing a scalpel from the vest she wore, and clenched it tightly between her jaws. I pushed my legs to move faster, as I drew my katana, slightly throwing myself off balance as I did. Once I'd regained my balance I saw Redheart slash with a blinding speed, making several precision cuts across one of the guards body, guided by a mind steeped in knowledge of the body. Then, suddenly, a flash of light, a magic bolt fired by Trixie, that flew only mere inches beside Redheart; before sending another guard to death's embrace.

"Rainbow, now!" I heard Redheart shout, as she spun, and sent the scalpel she'd held flying through the air; finding rest between the eyes of another guard.

"Gotcha! Hey Trixie, how about a hand!" I called out, just as I saw Trixie fire another magical bolt, ending the lives of a pair of guards.

"Coming right up!"

I found myself encased in Trixie's magic, as it seemed to propel me forward with a blinding speed, and directed me towards the last of the guards. I clenched the hilt of my katana, barrel rolling as I soared past them with Trixie's aid. Just as I reached the first of the four guards, Trixie's magic dissipated, and I felt my blade pass effortlessly through his flesh. I hit the ground, skidding on my hooves, as I used my momentum to turn. I arched my back as I shifted my weight forward, before kicking off with my hind legs and flipping into the air.

The feeling was incredible. This sword, this weapon, as some would call it. The way in which it was so perfectly balanced, allowed me to perform such spectacular feats with ease. I twisted to my right, then to my left before landing on the ground, closing the short distance between myself and the final guard. I shifted my weight once more, this time kicking off with my forehooves as I sent myself flipping back through the air. My sword carving a trail from the guard's chest, all the way up his neck, and across his shocked face. I landed softly on the hard cobblestone streets, and quickly swung my sword down, throwing the blood from it's blade. The guards still stood, each with a look more horrified than the one before, frozen on their face.

"Show-off." Trixie said with a smile as she, and Redheart, walked by me, as the guards bodies finally collapsed to the ground.

"Really? You of all ponies are gonna call me a showoff?" I asked with a smile, and a light hearted laugh.

I sheathed my katana, and soon found our little group galloping through the streets once more. We passed through carnage, we passed through the very shadow of death itself, and despite it all, we somehow survived. Soon I could see the Northern Gate, as well as the tram sitting in the station, ready to free us from this hell.

"Come on! We're nearly there!" I shouted, when I suddenly made out the silhouettes of several more guards surrounding the tram. "Dammit, looks like we got another fight on our hooves. You ready girls!?" I called out to the others.

"Let's take care of them quickly." Redheart shouted, as I watched her pull three more scalpels from her vest, and grip them between her teeth. "I'm ready to make my move."

""Don't worry, Rainbow, I got your back." Trixie called to me.

Redheart let her scalpels sore through the air, as Trixie guided them with her magic, and I ran in just behind them. I swung my katana, drawing it in one fluid motion and cutting down two of the guards with ease. I watched in an almost dumbfounded stupor as I saw Redheart quickly sink another scalpel into the neck of a guard, before turning, and tossing a second scalpel into the air, which she then kicked into the chest of the guard behind her.

"Redheart, get on the tram and start it up!" Trixie shouted before crushing a changeling in her magical grasp and throwing him into another guard.

Redheart nodded, and with one final twist, sunk another scalpel into a guard behind me. "Watch your back, Rainbow." She said with her usual kind smile, as she vanished into the tram.

"Trixie, create a forcefield around the tram, and get on."

"But what about you?"

"I'll jump on just when it's about to leave, but until then, protect Redheart!" Trixie nodded, and did as I asked, as soon I saw her magic encase the tram in it's protection.

"Well...now the party can start." I said with a smile, turning to stare at the remaining few guards. "So...make a move you bugs. Wait, don't tell me, you want to live forever?"

They closed in, and I found myself overcome with not hate, or even the blood lust I'd come to know...no, this time it was different; I was calm. The sound of steel meeting steel, the shower of sparks that erupted into the sky. None of it mattered. I was at peace, and I could feel my body move on it's own, simply following pure instinct. I couldn't believe how free I felt; it was almost like flying.

I spun, stepped, and turned, easily avoiding my attackers, and effortlessly deflecting the attacks I couldn't avoid. These changelings were different, they were common soldiers...not the elite guard, and none compared to Bane Tooth's strength. With a few quick movements, I found myself standing amid chaos once more, as blood dripped from my katana. I inhaled deeply as I stood among the bodies of the guards who'd foolishly rushed me, and once more swung my katana. The blood from my blade pelted the ground beneath me, before I sheathed my sword. That's when I saw Trixie standing at the door of the tram, as her shield slowly vanished, with a smile.

"We made it, Dash." She said, her voice full of spirit, full of happiness.

"No. No, we haven't made it yet." I said as I stepped past her, and sat down aboard the tram. "We got a long ways to go before we see Van Hoover, and I'm pretty sure it won't be a smooth ride."

"What makes you say that?" Redheart called from the conductor's seat.

"Just call it a feeling...and remember one thing, the both of you. For every life we take, we are not guaranteed victory, nor are we denied defeat. In this war, this path you two have chosen to take with me, there is only one truth. For each life you take...You're gonna carry that weight."


	7. Sol et Luna.

The distant rumble of thunder. The thickening air, condensing with unshed raindrops. This was the setting I found myself in, as the tram barreled along the tracks slowly. I couldn't help but gaze out the small window by my seat. I took note of the rolling thunder, the torrential ocean of clouds, streaking out across the San Palomino desert. I hadn't really moved much, considering I had so much room to do so in, actually I'd been staring out the window for a while now. I hadn't heard much out of Trixie, or Redheart, for that matter. This was way too quiet, and I didn't like it worth a buck.

I rose slowly from my seat, as I pushed a lock of my mane from my eyes. Silence. Silence was all that I could hear, and then suddenly I heard hoofsteps.

"Trixie? Redheart?" I called out, my breathing quickened, as my heart pounded.

Something wasn't right. No more could I hear the distant thunder. No more could I hear the soft screech of the tram I stood in. I could only hear my own heart race within my chest, and the ever growing sound of hooves closing in. There I stood in the aisle of the tram, my hoof slowly moving to the hilt of my katana, as I awaited some glimpse of the pony that approached.

"Why darling, why ever would you need that?" Called the marshmallow colored Unicorn mare that stepped before me, her smile innocent, and sweet.

"Rarity! How in the hell are you here? I watched you die!?" I couldn't believe my eyes, but, there she stood. Her mane, and coat, elegant as ever. Her well kept tail almost sparkling, even in the dim light of the tram.

"Yes well, I suppose you did. Then again." She paused, turning from me, before looking back at me with a smile. "Maybe you didn't. Now come Rainbow, the others are waiting for you."

"Others? What others?"

"Why The Elements of course. We're going to finish off Chrysalis, once and for all."

I found myself caught in the midst of another internal struggle. My heart, my mind, trying to grab hold of myself. Was this really Rarity? Had she in fact survived? Had they all survived?

"Why haven't you guys found me before now? Do you know what I've went through, and all for you guys?"

"Rainbow my dear, we know, we know more than you may ever truly understand. So come Rainbow, let us join the others, and we will finish this."

Rarity smiled at me, but something was wrong. I didn't see the usually calm determination that dwelled within her at moments like this, no I only saw hate. Why would she stare at me with hate filled eyes? Eyes that seemed as if they were cutting through me, or envisioning sinking a blade into my chest.

"You're not Rarity." I finally said defiantly. "You, what, who are you?!"  
I shouted, my hoof once again moving to the hilt of my blade. "Answer me dammit!"

"I guess there is no fooling you Rainbow Dash, no I suppose not."

There was a sudden intense flash of light, and I found myself blinded by it. When I could once again focus, I nearly fell back with a mixture of fear, I saw who this being really was.

"Why are you here!?" I shouted, trying to mask my true emotions, as I watched the Draconequus before me stretch.

"Oh my dear Rainbow Dash it's been years, lets see where was I again? Oh yeah now I remember." He said before pausing, staring at me with a blank expression. "I was imprisoned in stone, by you, and your little friends. Oh! But where are they now?" He cackled insanely as he spoke. His blank expression turning vicious, cruel, and filled with malice.

"Discord, you, you monster!"

"Now, now Rainbow is that anyway to act?" Discord said with a smile, as he fell back, and seemed to simply lay in the air.

"Why are you here?" I asked once again, gathering my resolve.

"Well I would answer, if I were really here?"

"What?"

"I mean who's to say you're really here? Maybe this is all some crazy dream, born from your shattered psyche? Or maybe I'm some figment of your twisted imagination?" He replied lazily, as he relaxed.

I was growing more, and more, furious by the second. I mean I didn't know if his words were true or not, but I knew I wanted to be rid of him.

"I just wanted to check in on my favorite Element of Harmony, well, the only Element of Harmony left." He said with a snicker.

"Shouldn't you be groveling to your queen, instead of lounging there harassing me?" I shot back at him, my words laced with well received hate.

"My queen is busy at the moment." He replied coldly. "She's is trying to find out where her prized pupil has gone, as well as, trying to figure out what started the chaos in Las Pegasus." He yawned, as a pink cloud appeared under his head, using it as a pillow. "But don't worry your pretty, little, striped head. I won't tell her you've been gallivanting here, and there, laying waste to her army. Oh! I definitely won't tell her that her, favorite, pupil has sided with the enemy."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I couldn't believe his words, could I? I didn't hear any deceit, no arrogance, not even a drip of sarcasm. Was he really telling the truth? I mean even if he was, which I doubted, wouldn't he just turn on me?

"I can see you're confused, as you should be. We are enemies you know? I suppose I pity you, or perhaps, it might just be my chaotic nature getting the better of me. No. I don't see a reason for you to die yet. Not until I can see how far, along in this game, you can get."

"GAME!?" I was furious! Where only moments before I'd been frozen in fear, my body now boiled with anger. How could he call this all a game? Even something twisted as he was, had to at least know what decency was. "This is not some game I'm playing! This is as real as it gets! I've watched friends die, whole towns slaughtered, and taken life! I lost my wing, and for what, to make sure I killed my enemies!"

He just stared. He floated there, staring at me, mocking me with his gaze. I was angry. I was filled with hate. Memories flooded back to me, the pain running through me. I could feel myself on the brink of death, as Chrysalis held me in her magic bonds. I remember it all. The look on her face, the shear soul crushing emptiness that ran through me. I had lost it, my element, to that insect. I couldn't fight it any longer, and rushed Discord.

"I don't care if you're the god of chaos! I'll destroy you!"

He began to laugh, softly at first, before erupting into a wicked cackle. "Oh my dear, dear, Rainbow. Remember, you're only swinging at shadows?"

Just as I pulled back my right forehoof, and swung, he vanished into a pink cloud. My eyes shot open. My breaths were sharp, and intense. I was staring ahead, my forehoof planted, into the back of the seat in front of me. I was covered in sweat, and my eyes quickly shifted to the window at my right, as I once again heard the cry of distant thunder.

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Redheart called to me, as she appeared at my side. She just stood there in the isle, gazing at me softly, a hint of worry in her eyes.

"I'm, I'm fine." I replied, taking a deep breathe, as I relaxed my body. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Are you sure Rainbow? I'll sit, and listen, if you wanna talk about it?"

Celestia bless her. Redheart had to be the kindest pony I knew, or at least she is now...damn, I miss you Flutters.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise." I tried to offer my best smile, to ease her doubt, but that didn't work all too well.

"Rainbow Dash. You'll trust me with your life, but you won't trust me to help you with anything else?" She only smiled after she spoke, before letting out a soft sigh. "I won't stand here and make you tell me. If you wanted me to know, you would have told me. I will say this though; you can't always hold everything in."

"Thanks Redheart." What else could I say? She knew something was bothering me. She knew something was wrong. Still, she knew I wouldn't tell her, and how does she respond to that? A smile, kind words, and a moral.

"Remember Rainbow, I'm only one compartment a head, come find me if you change your mind." She said, before turning from me. "Goodnight Rainbow."

I sighed as I watched Redheart walk away, before hearing the faint sound of the compartment door opening, then closing. I sighed deeply, feeling an almost serene calmness overtake me, as the moon broke through the clouds; covering me in it's silvered glow.

"What a beautiful night." I whispered to myself, staring out the window, gazing out over the desert. You're only swinging at shadows. Just what in Celestia's name did that mean? Why am I even thinking about it? Why do I feel like that has some kind of meaning, or relevance? Why do I hear singing?

I stood from my seat, and looked around the compartment, trying to find the source of the music; thats when I realized it was Trixie. She was in the compartment behind mine, and yet somehow I could hear her voice. The melody she sang was somber, almost sad, each word imparting a sense of remorse.

I made my way down the aisle, following the sound of Trixie's voice, before barely opening the door that separated Trixie, and myself. That's when I saw her. She was sitting by the window, staring up at the moon, her eyes filled with tears. I could feel a sinking feeling in my chest as I watched her, and could finally make out her words.

"To all those children of the night, the sun has gone away. So let us bask in the silver tides, of Luna's brilliant beams. For lovers lost, and friends long gone. Let us embrace the night, and be with them once more."

I just sat there, peering through the door, as I watched her. The way the moonlight danced through her mane, and shined on her azure coat. I couldn't help but have visions of AJ, sitting in the sun, flash through my head. They were two completely different ponies, as different as night, and day. Still as I watched her, I couldn't help but think that they shared something, they both had a natural beauty. Wait? Why am I thinking like this? Get your head in the game, there's no time to be thinking like this, I have to focus.

"Is someone there?" Trixie called out suddenly, startling me, as I bumped into the door.

"Uh yeah, it's just me, Rainbow." I replied with a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head, stepping into the compartment. "I'm sorry if I bothered you. I was just listening to you sing." I could see Trixie's face begin to burn with blush, her eyes wide, while she stared at me.

"You, you heard that? I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to bother anypony." She looked away from me, as tears began to stream down her face.

"You didn't bother me." I said quickly, taking a step towards Trixie. "I liked it." I smiled after I spoke, my gaze never leaving Trixie's moon bathed form. "Will you sing some more of it? Maybe just a little?"

Trixie sat there, gazing out the window, not even acting like she heard my words. I sighed, and offered another quick apology, before turning back towards the compartment door. That's when I heard her inhale softly, and she began to sing once more.

"To all those children of the night, the sun has gone away. So let us bask in the silver tides, of Luna's brilliant rays. For lovers lost, and friends long gone. Let us embrace the night, and be with them once more. Dreams of simpler times, ebb and flow as tides. Now is the time for Celestia's children to sleep, and Luna's to rise. From times of labor, til times we cannot perceive. We shall stay the children of Luna, for all eternity." Silence. Silence overtook us, as Trixie sighed, and turned to me. She smiled. Her magenta eyes, still fresh with tears, shimmering in the moonlight.

"That was beautiful. Where did you learn it?" I asked.

"My mother taught it to me as a child. My family, or at least one of the older members, has always served in Princess Luna's night court. Because of that, my family swore fealty to Luna. While other ponies were learning about Celestia's trials, tribulations, and victories; I was learning of Luna's. That song, well, it's nothing more than a reminder of that. It's one of the few things I have left." She said, trailing off at the end.

I simply continued to stare at her, my eyes locked on her, with an unwavering conviction.

"Is there something wrong Rainbow?" Trixie asked, arching a brow, with a quizzical look.

I suddenly realized that I'd been staring at her for sometime, and shook my head, as I chuckled nervously. "Yeah, everything is fine, why do you ask?"

"Well, I just thought something might be wrong. I mean you do keep staring at me."

"Yeah sorry about that, you just reminded me of somepony." Why did I say that? Why in the name of all things pony, did I have to open that can of worms? 'Who would that be?', I know it's coming...3...2...1.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh look! I'm right...dammit." I sighed, as I moved to the seat beside Trixie, and leaned back. "Applejack. You reminded me of Applejack just now."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment. I wish I'd gotten a chance to apologize to Applejack. I heard many good things about her, in fact, Chrysalis was the only person I heard talk bad about her. Then again, Chrysalis talked bad about all of the elements."

I scoffed after she spoke, tossing my mane back, before looking at her once more. "I can only imagine." I said. My voice dripped with sarcasm as I spoke, clearly making itself evident, by Trixie's reaction at least. "Het Trixie, I got a question?"

"What is it Rainbow?"

"Why me? Why do you wanna follow me around, and help me? I mean, I still remember what you said in Las Pegasus, I wanna know exactly why though? Couldn't you just have easily followed some other pony, or gathered ponies to rally behind you?" Trixie didn't speak at first, she just simply sat there, responding with nothing more than a kind gaze.

"It had to be you Dash. You are the only one I can follow, the only one who can make a difference, the only one I will follow. I know you've heard it over and over again, but you're something special. You're the one who survived."

"So it's because I got lucky, and lived, that you follow me?"

"Yes, and no. I am able to follow you, because you're alive. I choose to follow you, because I couldn't see myself at any others side. Twilight, you, the other elements; you all were what every pony dreamt of being. You all were heroes."

There was that word again, hero, I couldn't understand why I kept hearing it. I couldn't understand why anypony would call a failure, like myself, a hero. Redheart, Trixie, countless others; they all saw me as a hero. Even so, I couldn't allow myself to be called such a thing. No. Heroes save those they love, they fight the good fight, but I couldn't save anypony. I couldn't save Twi, or AJ...or any of them. So why do they keep forcing the title of hero on me?

"Rainbow." Trixie said suddenly, snapping me out of thought, as I looked to her. "Rainbow, will you make me a promise?" She said softly, as I was captivated by the moonlight in her eyes.

"I'll try."

"Will you stay with me? Will you let me stay with you? I know I may be sounding confusing, but I don't wanna be alone again. I know we have Redheart with us now, but I just...I just feel like I'd be empty if you weren't around."

"Whoa there Trixie. Keep talking like that, and I'll start thinking you got a thing for me. I guess I couldn't blame you though, if you did, I am pretty awesome." I smiled after I spoke, and felt sense of peace fall over me, as Trixie let out a small laugh.

"Well, maybe I do." She said bluntly, once her laughter had died down, nearly causing me to fall from my seat.

"Wait! What?" I couldn't believe she'd just said that, or was I imagining she'd said it? Either way, I couldn't find any words to say.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, her eyes locking with mine, as she leaned towards me.

Wait? What is this? Why am I leaning forward? No, I can't do this. What about AJ? What about the love we shared? I couldn't throw that all away, not for somepony that I barely knew, could I? I've spilt blood with her. Feared the worst, as I thought she died. I was even saved by her, but, was that enough for me to...love her?

My mind raced, and my heart pounded wildly in my chest, as our lips met. Soft, they're so soft, so full of...of life. How was this even possible? Was I so distraught that I wanted comfort, comfort that could only be found in another's embrace? Was this betrayal? Did this mean AJ didn't really mean that much to me? No! Applejack was my everything! My friend, my lover, the very pony I would have died to protect! But she wasn't here, I had failed to protect her...I failed them all.

I felt Trixies forehooves wrap around me, embracing me tightly, as I closed my eyes. I became lost to emotion, and not just my own, but Trixie's as well. I could feel every shred of doubt. Every speck of remorse, and sadness, flooding into my very being; through her silken lips. I followed suit, wrapping my hooves around Trixie, pulling our bodies closer; until I could feel the beat of her heart. It was like a steady drum, beating in time, with the melody of our bodies as it's backdrop.

"Girls!" Redheart shouted, as she ran into the compartment. "We've got a prob-" She stopped, staring at Trixie, and myself with a sly grin. "Oh I so knew this was gonna happen." She said with a laugh, clearing her throat, before her expression grew serious.

I sat there, arms still wrapped around Trixie, as she and I stared at Redheart. I was at a loss for words, and had the feeling, Trixie was as well. We turned to stare at each other for a moment, before quickly releasing our embrace, our faces crimson with embarrassment. An awkward silence filled the compartment, for what seemed like an eternity, when Redheart cleared her throat. I turned to look at her, and saw Trixie do the same, from the corner of my eye.

"As I was saying before I interrupted you two love birds; we've got a problem." Redheart had no sooner finished speaking, when the tram began shaking violently. "Damn! I think they've boarded the tram!"

"Who's they?" I asked suddenly, jumping up from my seat, as another wave of tremors passed through the tram.

"Collectors," Redheart replied.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all." Trixie suddenly said, rising to stand as well. "Chrysalis must know somethings up if she's sent Collectors."

Damn you Discord! Was all I could find myself thinking. Then again, that whole run in with him, hadn't that all been a dream? What did Chrysalis know exactly? Did she know Trixie had joined me? Did she know I was alive, destroying her troops, and kicking ass? That's when the most important question of all came to me.

"What the hell is a Collector?" I asked.

"They're bad news, I'm talking worst of the worst. In fact, in the world of Changelings, only Bane Tooth's elite guard and Chrysalis are stronger than the Collectors. If she's sent them, then we've pissed her off royally." Trixie replied, with a deep sigh.

Suddenly I could hear the sound of metal twisting, and shifting, followed by bodies slamming into the tram. I was about to speak. About to ask Trixie, and Redheart, what we could do to withstand the Collectors attack. When the door connecting Trixie's compartment, to my own, was ripped away. We jumped back, pressing up against the opposite wall of the door. My right forehoof quickly moved to the hilt of my katana, while Redheart reached for her scalpels, and Trixies horn began to glow.

"How do we always end up in these situations?" I asked. I watched the black mass that stood at the door, as the Collectors, begin to flood in. Soon, there stood before us a trio of black clad Changelings, each one looking more vicious than the one before. The tattered scraps of their sun drenched cloaks barely clinging to their bodies. They just stood there, each one, easily as tall as Chrysalis.

"Be careful girls. Collectors are the assassins of the Changeling hierarchy, they won't hesitate to kill you, so don't hold anything back." Trixie said calmly, as I watched her stare down the Collectors.

"Hey, all we gotta do is kill em'." I said, before taking hold of my katana between my jaws.

"You certainly have a way of making the, damn near, impossible...sound possible." Redheart said, with a grin, as she held a scalpel delicately in one of her hooves. "So Trixie. How do we beat them?" Redheart asked. Her gaze never wavering from our enemies.

"Don't take your eyes off of them, The moment you do...well...just don't take your eyes off of them" Trixie said, a small hint of worry in her voice. "Just keep your eyes focused on the one in front of you, and we might just make it through this."

I was about to speak, but suddenly, we found the enemy upon us. The weapons they wielded, were so unique, I could barely recognize them as swords. The blades twisted, and bent, like a serpent's tail. They seemed to resonate will a dull hue of stained blood, and stunk with a putrid odor.

I locked blades with one of the foul creatures. I was surprised by it's strength, despite it's almost skeletal stature, as it was on par with my own. That disgusting stench that flooded my entire being. That sickening odor of decay, it was overwhelming, mixed with the scent of rust.

"What in the hell are these things!" I shouted, through the hilt of my blade, pushing the Collector back. "These aren't normal Changelings!"

"They're shadows!" I heard Trixie shout. "The collective consciousness of fallen Changeling soldiers, who've been given form, made from dark magic!"

Wait? Shadows? Remember, you're only swinging at shadows. Damn you Discord, damn you to hell. Did you know these abominations were on their way? I don't see a reason for you to die yet. Not until I can see how far, along in this game, you can get. That sick, twisted, bastard! This really was all just a game to him!

"How do we fight shadows!?" Redheart called out.

"Easy!" I shouted, before locking blades once more. "Hack, stab, and slash until they stop moving! Then stab them a couple more times, for good measure!"

The Collector I fought hissed sharply, it's piercing tone clawed at my ears, before it spun away. I stepped back, collecting myself, before having my katana knocked from my grasp. The Collector had abandoned his sword, which Trixie told me later was called a Kris, and had knocked mine away with a powerful kick. It rushed me, closing the small gap between us, with impressive speed. I raised my forehooves, blocking a powerful strike, as the Collector launched a volley of strikes.

My body felt each attack, waves of hatred, resonating throughout my entire being. I wrapped one of my forehooves around it's, as it struck at me once more, and landed a strike of my own to it's jaw. The Collector acted as if my attack was nothing more than a playful hit, as it suddenly pulled me towards it, and caught me in the stomach with a powerful upward strike. I coughed, feeling my hind legs weaken, before being sent to the ground by another vicious strike. I rolled barely avoiding the ground shaking stomp the Collector had aimed for my chest.

Within seconds I was back on my hooves, all be it still shaken, and ready to fight. I quickly found myself on the receiving end of another flurry of strikes, as I twisted, and dodged with everything I had, feeling it's hooves grazing my coat with each strike. I had to get on the offensive, and fast, if I was to survive. That's when I had an idea.

I ducked down, before kicking off the ground, and catching the Collector with an uppercut. I dashed past the Collector, as it reeled from my attack, and dove for my sword. I grabbed it, with my hooves, and rolled across the ground. I brought my blade up, slashing with all I had, as the Collector simply dodge it with a smug grin. I unleashed an unrelenting series of attacks, pushing with everything I had, as I tried desperately to kill my enemy.

"Dammit! Just hurry up, and die already!" I roared, as I spun, putting my entire body behind my attack. I was shocked, as it caught my blade, and left speechless. Suddenly my hooves began to glow with a magenta hue and I could feel Trixie's energy, her warmth, flood into me.

"Hurry Rainbow! I can't keep the spell up long, not while I'm fighting at least!" Trixie shouted, as I heard the labored pants of her voice. She was still fighting, fighting with everything she had, yet still, she did all she could to help me.

"I'll try and be quick." I replied, in an almost low growl, as I stared into the amber eyes of my enemy. I dropped my blade, hearing it clang against the floor of the tram, and rushed the Collector once more. Something was different this time. I found myself on par with it, a flurry of swings, and strikes erupted between us. I would dodge, block, and counter. It would dodge, block, and counter. We matched the others moves perfectly, but I could see something, desperation slowly inching it's way into the Collector's attacks.

What was so different? Was it simply the addition of Trixie's magic, to my own strength, to my own skill? No. No, it had to be something more. Swinging at shadows... Wait, that's it! The Collectors were shadows, nothing more than dark beings, created by dark magics. The light of Trixie's magic, it's very nature, was a weakness to them; it was the means to defeat them.

"Not so tough anymore are you? You pathetic excuse of a bug!" I roared, stepping into another strike, sending the Collector sliding back across the floor. "I'm through playing games! I mean, who in the hell do you think I am!?" I blocked another strike, returning the favor, and connecting with an uppercut to the Collectors stomach.

The Collector rose to it's hooves slowly, it's cold gaze locked on me, while I readied myself. We both charged, otherworldly roars of rage and, hatred escaping us. The Collector drew closer, and I pushed my legs to carry me faster, as my forehooves glowed even brighter. "This game, ends now!" I barely dodged the Collector's attack, before I shoved my hoof into it's gaping maw, following through with burning rage. The Collectors body slammed against the wall of the compartment , hanging limp, just inches above the floor. I pulled back my hoof, letting the cursed creature's body fall to the floor, before watching it burst into a swirl of shadow.

The aura of Trixie's magic faded from my hooves, as I sighed, and turned to see her. She smiled weakly at me, body covered in fresh wounds, and her coat matted with blood. "I'm glad you're alright Rainbow." She said, before collapsing to the ground.

"Trixie!" I shouted, quickly turning to Redheart for help.

"Damnable filth." Redheart said, standing over the body of the Collector she'd slain; though it looked more like a pincushion with all those scalpels in it. I was shocked, and slightly impressed as it's body burst into shadow, and the scalpels fell to the floor. "That was almost easy." Redheart said, with her usual kind smile.

I was left dumbfounded. I was covered in bruises, Trixie was covered in wounds, and Redheart looked as if she'd barely broken a sweat. Suddenly I was snapped from my thoughts, as I heard Trixie cough, and I called to Redheart.

"Redheart! Trixie's hurt!" I could see the smile fade from Redheart's face, as she hurried to Trixie's side.

"We have to hurry and stop the bleeding. Dear sweet Celestia, how did she get so beat up? Was she not even paying attention to her opponent?"

I hung my head, casting my stare to the floor, as I sighed. "No she wasn't. She was too worried about me." I said weakly, shame filling my entire being.

"Rainbow, go and get my saddlebags from my compartment." Redheart replied. "And Rainbow!" She called, as I turned from her. "Don't worry, Trixie will be okay...I promise." She said. Her kind smile returning once more, before she turned her attention back to Trixie.

I ran towards Redheart's compartment, quickly grabbing her saddlebags, and returned to Redheart. I sat the saddlebags at her side, and watched nervously as she began cleaning Trixie's wounds. Please Trixie, please be alright... Will you stay with me? Will you let me stay with you? I know I may be sounding confusing, but I don't wanna be alone again. I know we have Redheart with us now, but I just...I just feel like I'd be empty if you weren't around.How can you just say something like that, ask that of me, and then leave? Just stay with us Trixie, stay with me...


	8. Solace In Despair.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes, but we have to be watchful of her. That Collector she fought, it worked her over pretty bad." Redheart said, before pausing, with a sigh. "And as much as I hate to say it Rainbow, she did overexert herself, maintaining that spell she was using on you didn't help any."

"I know, I know, but she'll be fine right?"

I was nervous, caged by some unseen force, as I stared at Trixie. She just laid there, her breaths slow and even. Why was she even here? Why was she even in this position? Why had I let her push herself so hard, and for what, to make sure I was safe? She'd said back in Las Pegasus, that she'd give her own life for mine. Well, she was pretty damn close to giving it. I thought I was stronger than this! I thought I could protect those that I knew! I thought...I thought I could protect the ponies I cared for! Damn you Rainbow Dash! Damn you for your weakness; you're pathetic!

"Rainbow, don't beat yourself up over this. Trixie cares for you, that's very apparent." Redheart paused, before offering me a kind smile. "She didn't want to see you get hurt. She didn't want to take the chance to lose you."

"She's an idiot." I said suddenly, as small beads of tears rolled down my face. "Why would she die just so I could live, that's selfish, then I'd be alone again."

"Dashie." Redheart cooed softly, as I felt her forehooves wrap around me. "I know what you mean when you say you'll be alone again but, I want you to remember, I'll be right here at your side; ready to help you." She said, squeezing me gently. "Now, I'm going to see what can be done, about the gaping hole in the side of the tram." Redheart let go of her comforting embrace, and moved to the door of the compartment we'd placed Trixie in, smiling the whole time. "I'll check on you later Rainbow, but do try to get some rest, until then." With that Redheart slipped out of the compartment, and from my view.

What should I do? How can I help Trixie, is there anything I can even do? I had only my thoughts to occupy the, empty, silence that hung in the air. "This was all my fault."

"Well, you are right about that one." Called an all too familiar voice.

"Why are you back?" I asked the Draconequus that floated just behind me. I turned from Trixie my eyes falling on Discord, as he lounged on a pink cloud.

"Well isn't it obvious? You've fallen asleep." He replied, pulling a glass of chocolate milk from the cloud. "I mean it's really the only time I can talk to you, but that's a story for another time; yes another time indeed. Now! Back to business." Discord raddled on, between drinks of his milk. "I came to check on you, to make sure those 'nasty' Collectors hadn't bested you, and here you are. Isn't it wonderful!?"

"Wonderful! Trixie is on the verge of death! Too weak to even be conscious!" I shouted, while anger boiled in my very soul. "This is not wonderful! This is-"

"Enough, enough, stop whining. The fact of the matter is simple; you were too weak to protect her. Seriously, you almost got beaten, if Trixie wouldn't have helped you, then you'd have been KO'd; game over." I watched him throw the empty glass over his shoulder, and as it hit the ground it didn't shatter, but turned into a duckling.

I sat, dumbfounded, for a few minutes. His words had cut me worse than any blade, because they were lined with something, something I had come to deny lately; truth. The duckling hadn't helped much either, but it was more...odd, than totally disheartening.

"I...I..."

"Hurts doesn't it? Hurts knowing that you can't do anything, while those around you fall, but survive."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen!" I shouted back, tears streaming down my face. "It's not like I wanted Trixie to get hurt!"

"But it's your fault she did! Your weakness caused all of this!" Discord shouted back, before his cloud vanished, and he stepped towards me. "You're a failure to your friends, to Equestria, and to yourself!" Discord said, his eyes locked on mine.

What did he know? Why would he even care? He was on the winning side, that insects side. Who was he to say such things, such hateful things, but then again...who was I to say they weren't true?

"Leave." He said suddenly his face blank, his voice cold. "You don't want to see Trixie get hurt, nor Redheart, and the only way to make sure they don't, is for you to leave."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked, falling to the floor in despair.

"You have a destiny, a higher purpose, that you cannot fulfill." He paused for a moment, glaring down at me sternly. "This world is pure chaos, disorder, anarchy. You think that I'd be absolutely ecstatic about this, but the grim truth of it is this; Chrysalis will burn this world to the ground." I listened in disbelief as Discord spoke, and watched as he sighed. "She and I are two different sides to chaos, and believe it or not, I'm the lesser of the two evils."

"Then why don't you stop her?" I asked suddenly.

"It's not my place to do so, never was, and it never will be." He said with a shrug. "You however...you will be Equestria's emissary of change, as it is your destiny." He turned from me, and began to chuckle, before bursting out into full on laughter. "I've said it before, but I'm still your enemy Rainbow, and you should never see me as anything other than that." Discord shot me a quick glance over his shoulder, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he began to fade away.

"Wait a damn second!" I shouted after him. His laughter still echoing.

"You think you hate me now, wait until you wake up...then you'll know true hatred." With that Discord vanished, and I found myself panting, covered in sweat at Trixie's side.

A dream? Was it all a dream? Discord had said I was asleep, that he could only speak to me while I slept, but still, it all felt so real. I couldn't help but wonder, as my eyes drifted down to take in Trixie's blanketed form. She looked so peaceful, so at rest, as she lay there. The way her hair rested gracefully on her pillow, barely covering her face, while her chest moved in rhythm to her breathes. "Wait until you wake up, then you'll know true hatred."What did he mean?

~~~~~~The next day~~~~~

The first rain, it's soothing scent, and it's melodic rhythm. The rain brings with it a surreal calm, a state of rest, and a longing for peace. That same rain, falls before me, now nothing more than a reminder of my sorrows. Rain. Rain is pouring down on this world. The sun hidden behind a sky of dark clouds, that sings out, with the song of thunder. Why did this happen? Why did it all have to be this way? Are we so powerless, so insignificant, that no matter what, we can't even dream of standing against the trails of this world?

Equestria, this wasteland it has become, is nothing more than a carcass festering with each passing moment. The sun bleached bones of those dead, and those who will die, will be all that stand the test of time. Time, the one thing we always seem to have too much of, until we realize that time can end. This realization comes to us all, once we see change, when it's often too late.

Is it too late? Will time drive me away, or will you return from the edge? What can I do to help, what could I possibly do, to repay you? Dammit! Somepony, anypony, give me an answer!? Trixie wake up! Please don't leave me. Please don't let me be alone again, don't let me wander this place in solitude. I-I'm scared. I'm scared to walk through this twisted, dark, world without you. Please Trixie, I'll stay by your side. So please, don't leave mine.

"Rainbow, dear, are you alright?" I heard Redheart call from inside the tram door, as I sat just outside.

"I'm fine." I wiped my eye's quickly, hoping to brush away any tears she might see, before turning to face her. "I'm fine, just watching the sky."

"You wish you were up there in that sky, don't you Dashie?"

"I do. I wish now, more than any other time before, that I could soar through the sky above. I just want to fly away, to leave it all behind, and remember when life was worth living."

"Do you not think it's worth living now?" Redheart asked, as she stepped to my side.

"Everything, everypony, is gone." I said, staring off into the distance, before closing my eyes. "What's left...I mean, is there anything worth fighting for anymore?" I asked, as I looked to Redheart. She smiled, as she turned from me, and sighed softly.

"Only if you think you've found something worth fighting for." Redheart paused, after she spoke, before moving towards the tram door.

"Wait." I called, reaching out for her. "I'm sorry. I'm...I-I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll lose you, Trixie, and everything I've come to care for." My voice trembled as I spoke, my body fighting back tears, as I closed my eyes. "I lost everything once, we all have, but I feel like I've lost so much more."

"Tell me then Rainbow. What is it that you lost?" Redheart said, with her usual kind smile.

"I've lost my love, my home, my friends. I watched as Luna was turned to stone, and heard her last shouts, before her sapphire coat turned to marble." I could feel my will give in, as tears slowly started streaming down my face, and my memories flooded back. "I've lost my hope, my element...and my wing."

....

"You really are pathetic, aren't you?" Suddenly called an all too familiar voice.

I opened my eyes to the sight, and sounds, of battle. The scent of blood was thick in the air, and bodies lined the ground beneath me, causing my body to tense. "What's going on!?" I shouted, as I stared into the eyes of Chrysalis.

"You've lost! Your little rebellion has failed, and once again, the bodies of thousands lay at your hooves!" Chrysalis said, her voice full of venom, as she struck me down. "I can't believe I ever thought of you as a threat. You pathetic, broken, element." Chrysalis laughed, moving a forehoof to rest on my throat, as she stared down at me. "Don't worry now you can be with that Earth Pony, and that traitor Trixie!"

....

"I'll kill you!" I shouted, swinging my forehooves wildly, as I pushed myself up. "I'll drag you to hell with me!" I felt cold air rush across my face, my eyes darted open, and I was back on the tram. I was alone, and in my cabin. My body was drenched in sweat, I felt nauseous, and my head throbbed in pain. What's happening to me? Was that all a dream?

"I can assure you it wasn't real." Discord called to me suddenly.

"What are you doing to me!?" I shouted.

"I'm doing what must be done."

"Driving me insane? I'd sooner just let you kill me!"

"Who said anything about driving you crazy?" I turned quickly as I saw Discord take form at my side. "I'm simply trying to help you, although I'm more so helping myself. Don't worry yourself about the details."

"Am I...am I still dreaming?" I asked suddenly.

"Why yes you are, in fact, you've been dreaming."

"What?"

"You're actually still in the same dream from before, or perhaps, this is the original dream. Who's to say? Now I'm sure you're wanting out of here, and I completely understand, but I can't allow that." Discord said, as he floated into the air, and vanished.

"Please...please just let me wake up."

"I can't, well actually I could, but then you wouldn't learn anything." Discord suddenly appeared upside down, above me, his eyes locked with mine. "Remember that whole business I said about destiny? Well this is me giving you a push in the right direction, or maybe the wrong direction, really just depends on how you proceed."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my head hung low, as I cursed Discord beneath my breath.

"The question is what do you want from yourself? Usually that's an impossible question to answer, even more so for myself, but that doesn't matter." Discord sighed, before an idiotic grin spread across his face. "I'm giving you the chance to answer that question. This world of dreams I've sealed you in, is well, it's all created from your memories. Here you may see what has happened, and what may happen...based off your own thoughts, and fears of course."

"So you expect me to find the answer, to a question, that I don't even know? I hate you." I said with a drawn out sigh.

"As you should. Now if you'll excuse me, I have chaos to spread about."

I watched as Discord vanished once more, and sat there in silence, awaiting him to call back out to me. Minutes passed, and I sighed in frustration, as I finally stood from the bed. What am I going to do? How am I gonna get out of this? What answer am I seeking, and for that matter, what is the bucking question!

A world of dreams, created from my memories, why would Discord seal me in this place? What was the answer he wanted me to find? I couldn't help but wonder as I paced about the tram.

I stopped, inhaling deeply, and I cleared my mind. I could feel a change, a shift, as my vision drifted in and out of focus. The cold steel of the tram was no more, the low rumble of the engine vanished, and I found myself standing in Ponyville.

"What in Celestia's name is this?" I asked aloud, as I gazed upon my former home. The streets were bare, devoid of all life, and yet it was still perfect. No chaos. No death. This was Ponyville in it's prime, in a time of peace, in a time long gone.

"This is what you wanted to see."

I turned quickly, as I heard a voice call out to me, and was left speechless as I stared at myself.

"W-what kind of madness is this?" I watched as my other self chuckled softly, and took a step towards me, as her form became basked in light.

"Madness? No Rainbow, this isn't madness, this is fate."

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could only watch in disbelief as her black coat reflected the sunlight. Her mane, my mane, deprived of it's rainbow hue, replaced by different shades of crimson. The thing that scared me most though were her eyes, that stared at me with murderous intent, full of hatred.

"F-fate?" I asked, as I absentmindedly reached for my katana.

"Are you afraid Rainbow? Afraid of what I am?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Liar!" She shouted. She rushed me, sweeping my hooves from beneath me, slamming me to the ground. I gasped, stunned by her overwhelming speed. That's when I noticed...she still had her left wing.

"You lying filth! You can't even be honest with yourself!" She roared. "You're afraid Rainbow, you're terrified, because you can't understand what's going on."

I could feel my heart race, my body trembled, under the weight of this dark incarnation of myself. I couldn't speak though, I couldn't do anything, all I could do was stare into her soulless eyes.

"You were supposed to be something! You were supposed to evolve!" She yelled before sighing. "You were supposed to become everything I am, and you almost did it, but you couldn't let go of the past."

"Let go. LET GO!" I roared. I pushed myself up, planting my back legs into my other selfs stomach, forcing her off of me. "I was never given a chance to let go! My life was ripped from my hooves!"

"Stop your whining!" She shouted before knocking me back with a powerful strike. "Wasn't that why you've done all this!? Isn't that why you've come so far!? Because you wanted revenge for that life you lost!?"

"I never wanted revenge for my own sick pleasure! I wanted to avenge those I lost!"

"You wanted blood for blood! You're just too weak to admit it!" She pulled back throwing another swift blow, and stared at me with a sick smile, as I met hers with my own. Our hooves slammed together, resonating energy from their impact, and suddenly Ponyville was gone, replaced by Canterlot during the Changeling siege.

"Just think back you coward, and remember, why do you fight?"

"I fight for those who no longer can! For those who never even had a chance!" I was furious, enraged by my dark counterpart, as I readied myself for a fight.

"They died, they all died, and you're the one who lived. Why won't you just admit why you fight? Why you crave battle? It's not for some kind of justice, or vengeance, you seek death."

I was caught off guard by her words, and even more so by the kick she threw, as I was sent flying through the gate of Castle Canterlot.

"You had abandoned all that love, and friendship, will save the world bullshit. You had learned to crave the blood lust that consumed you, found pleasure in the death you left in your wake, and became the monster that Equestria would need to survive." She moved to stand over me once more, and stared down at me, before throwing several kicks to my ribs.

I yelled out in pain, as I felt my ribs crack, and blood began to drip from my mouth. "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked. My breath strained, my chest heaving, as I felt my body growing heavy.

"Look at you. You're pathetic." She said. Her voice full of malice, hatred dripping with every word, as she spat at the ground. "You'll never leave this place."

I could feel tears streaming down my face, my chest burning with an intense pain, while I struggled to stand. "I will leave this place. I will return to Redheart, to Trixie, to Equestria." I said through blood soaked coughs.

"Why bother? You'll only end up failing them?" She called as she turned from me, and began walking towards the castle courtyard.

"I'll return to Redheart so she can always remember what life was like, before all of this, when our princesses still ruled." I called out as I stood. "I'll return to Trixie so she'll never have to be alone, so she'll never know the pain of loss, to face the horrors of the world with her." I could feel my legs steady with each word and the pain in my chest subside. "I'll return to Equestria and fight for it, fight for all those who still have hope, because I'm the only one who can!"

My body became covered in light as Canterlot melted away, and I found myself surrounded by the San Palomino Desert, my dark half simply smiling. That's when I realized that my wing, my left wing, had regrown.

"Things are about to get fun." I said with a smile.

"Finally, we can agree on something."

We stood there, surrounded by sand, as we stared the other down. I could feel the familiar anticipation of battle surging through my body, but this time, this time it was different. This time I didn't fight out of selfishness, or the guise of justice, this time I fought because I knew I must....because I was the only one who could.

We launched into the air, both soaring high into the sky, and I was overwhelmed by the almost now foreign feeling of the wind against my coat. We collided, matching each other blow for blow, as a flurry of strikes rained between us. The very world around us rippled from the force of our strikes, sending shock waves resonating, as my body tensed with excitement.

My very life was on the line, along with those who still needed me, as was the future of Equestria. Only I could save my home. Only I could restore it to it's former glory, and make sure that Chrysalis came to justice, but first; I had to beat my own darkness.

"Be careful Rainbow!" She shouted.

She caught me across the jaw with a swift hook, sending me flying back through the air, before I spun around to regain my balance.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, as I hovered in the sky.

"Because if you lose now, then you'll never leave this place; but I will." She darted forward, unleashing a devastating combination of attacks, as I fought with everything I had to put her words out of my mind.

"I won't let that happen!" I shouted. I grabbed her throwing a vicious headbutt, sending her reeling, that echoed out with a sickening crack.

"You bitch!" She roared. She shot up higher into the air, disappearing into the glare of the sun, before diving down and grabbing me. "I'll make sure you never leave this place!"

We slammed into the ground, sand flew into the air, and she rained down strikes on me. I held up my forehooves, desperately trying to protect myself, before planting my hind legs into her stomach, and forcing her off me once more. She skidded back across the sand as I pushed off the ground, a small trail of blood trickling from my mouth, and tackled her.

"Buck you!" I roared as I slammed my hoof into her stomach. "I'll never let you leave this place! I'll never let you unleash whatever the hell you are on the world!" I swung again, and again, landing strike after strike. I straddled her, using the weight of my body to hold her down, as I connected with punch after punch. She smiled, she only kept smiling, as I continued to beat her.

"Why! Won't! You! Stop! Smiling!" I roared. I stood, throwing her over my shoulder, before taking hold of her.

"I guess you aren't so pathetic after all." She said, as she continued to smile, before I was sent flying back.

I yelled out in pain, as the world around us transformed once more, I slammed into the remains of Luna's Temple, and I took in the sights of Las Pegasus during the pony riots.

"You're stronger than I thought." Dark Dash said as she slowly moved towards me. "But you still haven't learned a thing. Just because you realized you're the only one who can fight, doesn't mean you've found a reason to fight."

"Yeah you're right." I said. I stood slowly, flexing my wings, spitting up a bit of blood. "But it's a step in the right direction, the first step to finding out what I want from the remains of this bucked up world, and the first step towards kicking your ass." I said with a smile.

"You know I almost feel bad about having to destroy you." She burst towards me, the ground beneath her seeming to warp from the sheer force of her speed.

I smiled as she reached me, and we locked, my hind legs dug into the earth beneath as she pushed me back. I pushed back, my wings spreading behind me, causing her to smile even more wickedly. I dropped down, falling back as I pulled her towards me, and sent her flying over me. I sprung back to my hooves, as I watched her turn mid air, catching herself with her wings, and I rushed her.

I tackled her once more, wrapping my forehooves around her, as we slammed through the walls of the temple, and traded a few well placed strikes.

"Let go of me!" She roared. She reached down, grabbing me around the stomach, as she lifted me, and slammed me head first into the ground. She threw a swift kick to my body, sending me rolling across the floor of the temple, before I jumped up. I rushed back at her, as we clashed in the center of the temple, pushing each others strength to it's limit.

I turned, taking hold of her forehooves, and slammed her to the ground, planting my hoof firmly across her throat. I stared down at her, breathing heavily, while she stared back at me.

"Why do you fight Rainbow Dash?" She asked of me calmly.

"I fight because I must, I fight because I want a world of peace, I fight...because I want to save Equestria."

"Well, well, it seems like you found your answer Rainbow." I heard Discord call out, and turned to find him, sitting upon Luna's altar.

"Why are you back?" I asked calmly, moving my hoof from dark dash's throat, and turned to him, as she stood.

"I'll get to that, but first, did you have fun playing with your shadow self?" Discord asked with a wicked smile.

I started to speak, when my dark half stepped between us. "Listen here Discord, goodie goodie over here may not have the guts to do it, but I'll kill you right here and now if you don't leave."

"My, my Dash, your darker side has quite the temper. Lets send her away so we can speak, in private." Discord raised his scaled hand, and snapped his fingers, as my darker half suddenly vanished. "There, that's better, now where were we?"

"Wait!" I shouted, as I took a step towards him. "What did you do with her?"

"Are you worried about her? Well don't worry your little stripped head, she's still her, she always will be." He replied with a grin, as he pointed to his black heart. "She's that rage you feel every time you fight, the blood lust that consumes you with every battle, and she's the hatred that burns in your very soul."

"Is there no way to be rid of her?"

"Nope, I'm afraid not. She's just as much a part of you as you are her, and theres nothing you can do about it, but anyways back to business." Discord sprung from the altar, and landed before me, with an impish smile. "So what have we learned?"

I sighed deeply as I leaned back and sat down, before looking to Discord once more, sickened by his smile. "I've learned that it has to be me that saves Equestria, that restores balance, and stops the beating of Chrysalis's black heart."

"Good, that's a start, but what else have you learned?"

"I learned that I don't fight because I have to, but because I want to, because I want to save Equestria."

Discord smiled, and leaned back, as he stretched his arms out. "Well it seems like you've learned all you needed to know, but that's only a small part of it, now you need to apply what you've learned."

"So you'll let me return? You'll let me wake up?" I asked, trying to hide the excitement I felt.

"Yes, once I leave you this time, you will wake up in the real world." The smile that had been broad across Discords face only moments ago, was now gone, now replaced by a look of sadness. "This will be the last time I visit you Rainbow, so remember what I've tried to get you to learn, because you will need it in the coming days."

I stared at Discord as he spoke, looking at him with more confusion than ever before, wondering what he meant. I was thrilled to be rid of him, as he was my enemy, the very creature that lead those filth that attacked Ponyville. Still, his sadness troubled me.

"One day you will know that which I cannot tell you, but until then remember one thing; I am your enemy."

I watched as the world around me vanished, Discord slowly faded from my view, and I could feel a familiar warmth spread through my body.

....

I could suddenly feel the warmth of the sun against my face, as the soft rumble of the tram returned, and the weight of my body against my bed. I opened my eyes slowly, smiling as I took in the sight of my cabin, before feeling something move at my side. I rolled over, my vision blurred slightly from the light around me, and was met with the sweet scent of Trixie. She was there, at my side, cuddled up to me with a smile. I could only smile myself, burying my face into her mane, while I basked in the warmth of her body.

This was real. I was finally back, my nightmare over, after what felt like an eternity. This is why I fight for this mare at my side, who filled a void that I thought would never close, for Trixie. I denied being a hero so many times, despite so many calling me just that, but I just couldn't believe it. I have to believe it now, I have to accept that very title, because I have to be the one to save Equestria. I have to be Equestria's hero, the hero to all those who still have hope, and protect those I love with everything I am.

"Rainbow...you're awake." Trixie whispered.

I looked at her with a smile, before leaning forward, kissing her cheek softly. "Yeah, I'm awake, but you still need rest."

"I love you Dashie." Trixie smiled, as she nuzzled her face against my neck, and kissed me happily.

"I love you too Trix."

I'm the hero Equestria needs, and now, I'm finally prepared to be that hero. For now though I think I'll stay in bed just a little longer.


	9. A Bittersweet Symphony.

Van Hoover... It seems like it's taken an eternity to reach here. Trixie, Red Heart, and myself... We finally reached this place. We've fought our way here through changelings, collectors, and everything else Chrysalis has thrown at us. I can't believe I'm now standing here, with the only ponies that matter anymore at my side, staring out at the grand city by the bay.

"Rainbow?" Trixie called out suddenly, breaking me away from my thoughts.

I shook my head and turned to her, smiling. "What's up?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you've just been rather quiet since we got here. Do you have something on your mind?"

"Not really. I'm just glad that we're finally here." I continued to smile, kicking a pebble into the water of the bay. I stood watching the ripples, recalling something AppleJack once told me. "No matter what Rainbow, every road will lead you to what you want in life, but the road may not be easy."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." I turned to Trixie, smiling as I stared at her. "So, any word from Red Heart?" Red Heart had left Trixie and I here some time ago, as she had set out into the city, scouting for potential threats. She had also mentioned making contact with The Mechanic.

"I haven't heard anything yet, but we shouldn't let our guard down. We may be in Van Hoover, far from the chaos of Las Pegasus, but we're still not safe. Chrysalis has agents everywhere."

"Yeah, I know. This place just seems so peaceful, so far removed from the chaos Equestria has become."

"Yes, it is a nice change of pace." Trixie replied, stepping past me and looking out at the water. "However, this is still a city controlled by Chrysalis. She only allows this peace as a way of keeping the ponies here in check. She could cast this city into turmoil, and scorch it with flame, If that is what she wished."

"Careful Trix, you're sounding like a servant of Chrysalis," I teased, inciting a fit of blush from my azure companion.

"W-what? Don't be absurd. I don't speak out of admiration. I speak as one who has seen her strength, and simply speak out of respect for that strength."

"How can you respect anything about her?"

"I told you, I became her student so I could study, and become stronger. One of the ways I did that was by studying books from the royal library. I came across many books of war, surprisingly. One of them stuck with me. It spoke of honor and duty, of trial and tribulation."

I sat listening to Trixie intently, smiling as she went into a Twi-rant.

"One thing that stood out most though, was a passage that said one must acknowledge and respect the strength of your enemy. If you allow yourself to only focus on your strength, and disregard the strength of your foe, then you are a fool. Know your enemies strength, and aim to surpass it."

I thought about Trixie's words, watching her as she stood there, herself deep in thought. "I guess I can see where you're coming from. If we just ignore Chrysalis' strength, it doesn't make her any weaker. If anything , it makes us weaker, because we're seeing our strength as being superior."

"Exactly." Trixie smiled. "It's not about respecting who Chrysalis is, but respecting the strength she has."

I was about to speak, when I heard the sound of hooves drawing closer. I turned and saw Red Heart smiling as she drew closer to us. "Hello girls." She called out.

"Glad to see you're alright. Find out anything interesting?"

"From the looks of things this city has a small number of Changeling forces. Being as this city willingly surrendered, Chrysalis didn't bother sending an invasion force. In all I would say the number of Changelings here is around two hundred soldiers, along with a handful of elites."

"That's far less than I had anticipated." Trixie mumbled. "Even without sending an invasion force, Chrysalis would have sent plenty of guards to quell any kind of uprising." She paused, thinking for a moment. "There has to be more."

"What are you saying, Trixie?" Red Heart asked.

"Chrysalis knows she's powerful, and knows that any city that would willingly surrender could potentially become a threat. She most likely thought out a scenario in which the city surrendered to save it's strength. If that were the case then she knows it was an attempt to conserve strength so a force could be gathered to rebel... More than likely the number of guards is somewhere near five hundred strong, with close to a hundred elites."

"I had no idea you were such a keen strategist, Trixie." I said, almost dumdfounded.

"Know your enemy, Rainbow. The Changelings main strength is the ability to change form, their most deadly art subterfuge. Chrysalis sent so few guards as a sign of good will, and in doing so was able to plant even more soldiers in disguise throughout the city."

"If that's the case, then anypony we encounter could very well be an enemy in hiding." Redheart replied, setting back on her haunch. "Though there is no way of knowing... not unless you can force a Changeling to reveal their true nature."

"Well we can't very well go about fighting everypony we come across. We'll just have to move carefully and keep our heads down."

Trixie and Red Heart stared at me after I spoke. Both giving me a look of intrigue, before smiling and looking to the other.

"I must say, Rainbow, those are rather wise words, for the situation we find ourselves in." Redheart said with a smile.

"They are indeed, and we should do just as Rainbow said. We move with caution, but we can't draw attention to ourselves. So Red Heart, any word on the Mechanic?"

My attention focused on Red Heart, waiting for her to answer the question Trixie had asked her. It was the very question I had wanted to ask her, but I didn't want to appear excited. I was trying to push away the feeling, trying not to work my hopes up... but if I could really fly again...

"Indeed." She replied, with a smile. "We should probably make our way to meet with her."

"Her?" I asked. "Does this mean you actually talked to her?"

"Well, yes and no. I spoke with her representative. It would seem that the Mechanic is a Celestian Loyalist, and operates in shadow, so as to avoid providing assistance to Changeling forces within the city."

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" I beamed, no longer caring about hiding my excitement.

Red Heart and Trixie stood there. They chuckled as they saw my face light up and heard the excitement in my voice.

"Very well," Redheat replied. "Follow me, and try not to draw attention to yourself. Rainbow, you may want to pull the hood of your cloak up."

"Why?"

"Well, how many other rainbow maned ponies do you know of that are trying to usurp Chrysalis and save Equestria?" She smiled.

I could feel my cheeks flare up with blush, and chuckled as I pulled my hood up. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Now lets go." I looked to Trixie, and she nodded in reply, as we followed Redheart towards the center of the city.

Van Hoover. Such a beautiful city, a jewel that reflects the ebb and flow of the water's edge. Even though this city had surrendered to Chrysalis, it was a place I found comfort and wonder in. I craned my neck up, looking at the buildings tall enough that they dared to touch the sky, while the glass sides shown brightly in the sunlight.

"Trixie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Rainbow?" She replied, looking to me.

"Well... is Celestia dead?" I asked bluntly.

She looked taken back, and I could tell she was searching for what to say, before she finally sighed. She stopped, staring at me with the most defeated look I'd ever seen. "Yes, Rainbow. Celestia, our princess, is dead. She died at the hooves of Chrysalis, not many days after the siege of Canterlot. Chrysalis had her imprisoned, and tried to force her to surrender, but she would not falter in her devotion to us all. Finally Chrysalis, tired of her refusal, put her to death."

I couldn't believe what Trixie had just said, and I cursed myself for asking such a question. I had hoped, had wished that Celestia was still alive, but now I knew she was gone. I looked to Red Heart, who was on the verge of tears and quickly turned from her.

We continued on in silence, before Trixie cleared her throat. "There's still hope for Equestria, though." She said suddenly. "Even though Luna is imprisoned in stone, she is still very much alive."

"I guess that's the silver lining, isn't it? One princess is dead, but we still have one that lives." I sighed.

"Indeed. Freeing her isn't difficult, she's bound by the same spell that she, and Celestia cast on Discord. Which as you may remember was broken... twice. The problem will be getting to Luna."

"Where is Chrysalis keeping her?" Red Heart asked, suddenly chiming in.

"Chrysalis has her on display in the royal garden, upon the same pedestal that Discord himself once rested upon. Basically, if we wanted to free Luna, we would have to go into the heart of Canterlot, and of Chyrsalis's forces."

"We're gonna need some help," I mumbled.

"Which is why we're here," Trixie replied. "We get help with your wing, then focus on finding help. Despite Chrysalis's best efforts, there are many resistances scattered about Equestria. We simply need to bring them together."

"And that's where I come into play, right?"

"Right you are Dashie," Trixie smiled at me.

"Okay, well, sounds easy enough. I have another question though? If Celestia is dead, and Luna is still imprisoned, then how does the sun and moon continue to rise and set?"

"Chrysalis."

"What!? She doesn't have that kind of power... does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Well, she didn't. She needed a catalyst to increase her magical abilities enough to control the sun and moon. Which she found by taking the crown of Celestia."

"You mean she's wearing Celestia's crown?"

"Indeed." Trixie replied.

"We're here." Red Heart suddenly said.

I turned my attention from Trixie and put our conversation in the back of my mind as we stood in front of a large building. It was a simple brick building. There were a few windows that had been covered from the inside, and I could hear a loud thud echoing from inside.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked.

"Just follow me." Red Heart smiled.

Red Heart opened the door of the building, and we were met with thunderous music and flashing lights. We stepped inside, and I was quickly thrown off guard by the hundreds of ponies gathered in this place. They all danced about, laughing and drinking.

"Red Heart?" Trixie, and I both looked to Red Heart, who only smiled and hummed along with the beat.

"It's rather catchy, one you get past the ear splitting bass."

"You're damn right it's catchy!" Suddenly a white unicorn mare dropped down between us, causing us to fan out and ready ourselves for a fight. "Whoa there! Maybe you guys aren't ready for some wubbing." She laughed.

"Wait a minute... you're-"

"That's right!" She shouted. "I'm the most badass pony to ever put a hoof on a record."

"Redheart, you mean she's-" Trixie started, looking to Red Heart.

"Vinyl Scratch at your service!" She beamed.

She stood there staring at us, or at least I think she was staring... couldn't really tell with those glasses.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Rainbow Dash." She said, turning to me as her cobalt and cyan striped mane, and tail swayed. "I bet you're here to see the Mechanic, aren't ya?"

I was taken back, and remained silent for a few moments, before finally shaking my head and speaking. "Nice to meet you, too, and yeah that's why I'm here."

"Well, come on then, you three. Let's go."

We all nodded and followed after her, weaving our way through the dancing ponies. We came to a door, at the very back of the building, and Vinyl's horn lit up. The light cobalt hue of her magic enveloped the door, and the sounds of heavy locks opening followed soon after. The large, metal, door swung open and she ushered us in, quickly closing it behind us.

I simply looked around, glancing at Trixie, and Red Heart, before following Vinyl down the corridor we'd been lead to. Right, left, left, right. How many turns are there? I wondered as I followed after her, finally reaching a staircase leading into a lower part of the building.

"The mechanic must like to stay well hidden." Red Heart smiled, as she walked at Vinyl's side.

"She does these days. Before the fall she was one of those ponies that loved to go and do things. After the fall ,however, she devoted all her time and energy into learning."

"What was she learning?" Trixie asked.

"Well, calling herself 'The Mechanic' should give it away." Vinyl laughed. "But she devoted her time to learning about mechanics, for the purpose of building weapons, as well as aesthetic limbs for ponies."

"Why would she do that?" Trixie continued her questioning.

Vinyl stopped and turned to us, offering us a smile, before her horn began to glow. The fur that covered her right foreleg seemed to rip away, as her magic shrouded it, revealing her leg was actually made of metal. "I was hurt pretty bad during the assault on Trottingham. I actually lost all but my back right leg... she didn't want to loose me, and she didn't want me to give up on life. So she devoted everything to learning how to build new legs for me." She paused and sighed. "She told me that without me around, life wasn't worth living, so she originally did it for me. Ever since, she's kept on helping others and developing ways of stopping Chrysalis."

"Sounds like she really loves you," Trixie replied, casting me a quick glance.

"She does, and I love her just as much." She paused as we stood before another large door. "Here we are, ladies." She smiled, opening the door in the same fashion as the one before.

We stepped through the door, and I was immediately met with the scent of burning metal and sweat. I scanned the room. Mechanical limbs lined the wall to my right, and to the other side weapons. I glanced over the weapons, noting a skilled craftsmanship to each one.

"I take it you approve of the little toys I've made." Called a voice, with a Trottingham accent.

"Tavi! Rainbow Dash and her group are here." Vinyl said happily.

"I can see that, Vinyl," she laughed, stepping out from behind a large vehicle. She wore a thick, padded, vest, and gloves that covered the majority of her forelegs. "It's nice to finally meet you all." She spoke softly. "I am Octavia Philharmonica, better known these days as the Mechanic." She smiled, pushing back a few strands of her charcoal mane.

"You're the Mechanic?" Trixie asked, her jaw agape.

"Well, if it isn't dear Trixie. How has life at Chrysalis's side been treating you?"

Trixie huffed and flipped her mane before casting Octavia a cold stare. "It wasn't something I enjoyed."

"I bet. When was the last time I saw you? Oh yes! It was shortly after the first of Chrysalis's forces invaded Trottingham. It really has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough." Trixie replied.

"Well, enough nostalgia for one day." Octavia smiled. "Now Rainbow, I believe you are in need of my help?" She asked, turning her gaze to me.

I stared at her for a moment, wondering what that little exchange with Trixie was about, before finally nodding. "I lost my left wing in a fight against Bane Tooth. He was Chrysalis's top General."

"Was? My dear, he still is. Obviously ,you didn't fight who you thought you did," She replied.

"What!? Bane Tooth is alive!?" Trixie and I both shouted.

"Yes, he is very much alive. Last word that came in put him in Appleloosa, cleaning up the mess you made. You can worry about that later though, for now... follow me."

"Go on, Rainbow." Red Heart smiled, before moving to Trixie's side. "Trixie and I will wait here with Vinyl."

"Tavi will fix you up, no problem." Vinyl added, offering me a smile.

I offered them all a nod, before Trixie called out to me. "Rainbow... I'll be right here, waiting for you."

"I know you will." I smiled back to her, before turning and following after Octavia.


	10. A Future Lost In The Past.

"I hope she'll be alright," I mumbled. I watched as Rainbow followed Octavia, vanishing as they stepped through a heavy, metal, door.

"She will be fine Trixie. You and I both have seen just how strong she can be." I smiled at Redheart, thanking her for her comforting words.

"Yeah, don't sweat it. Octi has done this kinda thing many times," Vinyl added.

"So she's built new wings for pegasi before?"

Vinyl gave me a nervous chuckle as a reply, before scratching the back of her head. "Well maybe she hasn't done anything exactly like this, but she's put a lot of work into making a new wing for Rainbow. I don't have a single doubt that Octi will help Dash fly again."

"Yes, well, as much as I appreciate that vote of confidence I can't help but fear the worst," I replied with a sigh. "If Octavia's plan doesn't work and Rainbow doesn't regain her ability to fly, then everything's done for."

"Why? Just because she can't fly, doesn't mean we're screwed."

"Why don't you take off those damn glasses and look at the bigger picture," I replied, growing irritated. "If Rainbow has put herself through all of this just to have Octavia's procedure fail, then what fight is left in her will be drained... completely. Without the will to fight, well if she loses that will, we are doomed and Chrrysalis will go unchallenged."

"You're acting like the entire future of Equestria rests in Rainbow Dash's hooves. What about the rest of us? Even if something happens and she looses hope, there are others who will stand and fight."

"Didn't I just tell you t look at the bigger picture? It doesn't matter who can fight... what matters is will Rainbow Dash fight." I stood there, eyes locked with Vinyls, as Red Heart simply smiled and watched our bickering.

"The Elements of Harmony are either dead, or missing. Rainbow is the last of the elements, that Equestria has. Ponies would be willing to follow her to hell and back, if for no other reason than that. The real reason she's needed is even greater though. Her element, loyalty, the very one Chrysalis ripped from Dashie's chest. That element now resides within Discord himself, and is the means in which Chrysalis controls him. Think about it. She controls the very embodiment of CHAOS!"

I took a step towards Vinyl, as she stepped towards me. "Do you understand yet, you disc slinging buffoon?"

"Oh I hear you loud and clear, you great and powerful traitor."

I gritted my teeth as the aura of my magic covered my horn, creating arcs of light, mixing with Vinyl's own aura.

"Go a head, make your move," I snarled.

"You're about to get dropped harder than the bass in my last song," she replied.

We glared at each other, both tensing for a fight. Suddenly we jumped back, as a scalpel embedded itself in the ground between us.

"Now, now, girls. You're both pretty," Red Heart said with a smile. "If you two insist on continuing though, I'll just have to step in."

I couldn't help but shiver with fear, as Vinyl did the same, at Red Hearts words. "N-now Redheart, lets not be hasty," I chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah, we were just messing with each other," Vinyl replied.

The two of us sighed as we turned back to each other and offered an apology. "I'm sorry Vinyl, I'm just really nervous and I shouldn't take my worries out on you."

"It's fine, I know you're nervous and nothing I say is gonna make that nervousness go away. All we can do is trust Octi's skills and hope for the best."

"Trixie," Red Heart suddenly spoke up. "Why don't you head topside and do a bit of scouting. Rainbow is going to be vulnerable during her procedure, so we need to be on our guard. I'll stay here and lend a hoof, if needed."

"You're right. I'll head up to street level and make sure nothings going on."

"I'll head back up to the club and keep an eye out there. If I see anything suspicious I'll let one of you know," Vinyl added.

"Well then, you two best head up there. Be on your guard, but don't draw attention to yourself. As far as I know we have gone undetected by Chrysalis' forces. We should strive to keep it that way. Like I said, Rainbow will be vulnerable during this time and for a time after. Our first priority is her protection."

Vinyl and I both nodded in agreement, before quickly turning and heading back through the large door we'd entered before. We walked, side by side, down the dark hallway. The only sound between us were the breaths that escaped us, as we slowly made our way back towards the surface. We could begin to hear the dull boom of Vinyl's music penetrating the thick walls, as we climbed up the stairs.

"So do you really care for her, or are you just pretending so you can use her as a tool for war," Vinyl suddenly asked me.

"What in the name of Luna are you talking about, of course I love Rainbow."

"Really? See I always heard you had the hots for an Element, but not Loyalty. No I always heard you had a bit of an obsession with the Element of Magic, you know, Twilight Sparkle."

"I'll have you hold your tongue at once, DJ."

"Don't lie, there's no need to." She stopped and turned to me, her glasses pushed up and resting just under her horn. She stared at me with defiant eyes that burned a hole straight through me, boring into the concrete wall behind me. "You know a lot of ponies may see me as some over hyped, bass pounding, idiot. But the truth is, I'm a lot smarter than I look. I'm also really good at reading others, comes with being a DJ and I can read you like a book."

"Just what are you insinuating? Are you really trying to say I'm feigning love and admiration for Rainbow?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I find it a bit too convenient that you go from being completely dumbstruck by Twilight Sparkle, to being in love with Rainbow Dash. No. I think you're lying. Lying to yourself, Red Heart and worst of all to Rainbow Dash. I honestly don't think you have one ounce of genuine feelings for her in that deceptive body of yours."

"Just who in the hell do you think you are to accuse me of such things!? To prod your way into my personal business and make outlandish assumptions!?"

"I'm somepony who's in love, that's who the hell I am! I saw the way you looked at Rainbow, as she walked away with Octi! It was a look of worry alright, but not the worry that one feels when they are in love. You looked more like a filly about to lose her favorite toy," she shouted, stepping towards me. "So admit it! Rainbow isn't somepony you love! she's just a tool, a means for you to extract your own twisted revenge on Chrysalis! You don't give a damn whether or not this all kills her, as long as Chrysalis dies!"

I took a step back, feeling the cold wall pressing against me. "Shut up! You have no idea what you're rambling on about!"

"The hell I don't! What is your plan, huh? Get close to Rainbow so you can manipulate her and use her as a weapon, then after this is all over you can just go back to your life? Or is it more? Maybe this is some pathetic attempt to hold onto Twilight, by dragging one of her closest friends down into the misery that you refuse to escape from?" Vinyl scoffed and turned from me as she spoke, refusing to look at me.

"You... you bitch! How dare you! How dare you even speak Twilight's name and accuse me of such things," I shouted in reply, before being sent crashing into the wall.

"You said it yourself and made it very clear what your intentions are. Rainbow is the last of the Elements and as such is one of the most important, if not the most important pony alive. I have you to thank for that realization, after our little spat back there with Red Heart. You see her as nothing more than a means to create an army, but you don't see her as the beacon of hope she is. Once her procedure is done I'll consult her on helping join the resistances, but I won't do it under the guise of false love, as you have. I will ask her as a pony who has seen first hoof the horrors of this war, I will ask her as a pony who needs help."

"You would accuse me of such things, strike me and then just walk away!? I will not have it! My love for Twilight was pure, born of admiration and respect! It is the same love that I feel for Rainbow, the same love that now drives me to see her achieve the greatness that she can attain!"

"Enough," Vinyl shouted, not bothering to turn back to me. "You are a liar, a cheater and nothing more than the forgotten toy of Chrysalis. The only reason you are even breathing is because you're an old friend of Octi's and the false love of Rainbow Dash. If I knew your death wouldn't burden even one of them, then I would end you here and now."

I steadied myself and flipped my mane, trying to regain my composure before I spoke. "Despite what you may think, I love Rainbow. Admittedly it happened rather quickly and yes... part of the reason is because of the link she shared with Twilight. That isn't the only reason though. I've stood beside her in battle, watched in horror as she nearly died and cried as she shrieked in pain. Do you understand how horrible, how heart wrenching, it was to watch as she crawled to her severed wing? It is an image that will forever be with me..."

"Actions speak louder than words and both can be easily falsified. Both can also be easily manipulated and distorted to make one appear anything they wish," Vinyl replied.

I watched, in silence, as she continued on and took a moment to gather myself. I inhaled deeply, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. and soon found the resolve to move once more. I followed after her, keeping my distance, as I became lost in thought. She was wrong. My love for Rainbow wasn't simply a form of manipulation, that was absurd. I nearly died at the hooves of a collector, just to protect Rainbow. Perhaps my love is a bit... selfish. But what love isn't?

"Hey, you coming," Vinyl called out to me, stirring me from my thoughts.

I looked up to see that we had reached the door to the club and that an annoyed Vinyl was standing by it, waiting on me. I simply nodded as I approached and the door became enveloped by Vinyl's magic, opening it. We stepped through, walking back into the controlled chaos of Vinyl's club, as she closed the large door behind us.

"Try not to get into any trouble."

"My plan isn't to get into any, just simply observe what's going on about the city."

"Well if trouble decides it want's to find you, just head back here. This place is really easy to get lost in and you won't find one supporter of Chrysalis, in that sea of ponies." Vinyl offered me a quick nod, before disappearing into the aforementioned 'sea of ponies', leaving me to my own devices.

I made my way through the club, finally exiting out into the bright light of the city. The sun had slowly begun to dull and set, giving off a beautiful mixture of colors and hues, as the buildings reflected this beauty. I breathed deeply, inhaling the crisp evening air, as a sigh escaped me. Not even the beauty that surrounded me in this moment could move my mind from Vinyl's words, however vulgar and presumptuous they may have been. They had done their intended purpose though, they had addled me.

Damn that pony and her idiocy, making me second guess myself. Still, I could see where she was coming from. But one cannot expect to understand the mind, or heart for that matter, of another. No. She was wrong. I love Dash and not just because she's an Element, it's because she's something more. What that is though, well, has yet to be seen.

I steadied myself, letting out another sigh, as I started to walk the streets of Van Hoover. I needed to focus, to be on my guard. I had to keep an eye out for trouble and an ear to the ground for any dangers, less Rainbow fall into some sort of harm. The thought of her being hurt... I don't ever want her to feel hurt again. I don't ever want to witness something like our fight with Bane Tooth again, well what we thought was Bane Tooth.

Octavia had said that Bane Tooth still lived, but how? I removed that monsters head myself, so how can he be alive? Dammit, Trixie! Now is not the time to have your mind clouded by these random thoughts, you must be vigilant. The stone streets beneath my hooves slowly cooled, as the sun sank lower and I could see the lights of the city begin to flicker on.

Like a dim fire burning in the darkness of night, the city of Van Hoover came alive before my very eyes. Buildings became shining beacons in the night, guiding ponies through the streets. Signs illuminated, displaying the names of establishments and advertising the latest trends. This city, this shining symbol of hope amidst the chaos that reigned supreme over all ponydom, this place filled me with a dread that I hoped I'd never know again.

I was filled with loneliness, a despair that ate at my very being. No matter what I tried the questioning void, that Vinyl had created within me, grew, pulling me into it's darkest depths. Why was I plagued with such absurdity, such nonsense, as questioning what I felt? Perhaps I was lying, trying to gain the means to an end. But for that to be true, I must be lying to myself as well and that was something that truly crushed what little conviction I had managed to acquire.

A long, drawn out, sigh escaped me. My frustration boiling over to the point of annoyance, as I shook those foolish thoughts from my mind, once again. I continued to walk the streets, taking note to move cautiously past a small patrol of Changeling guards.

"Haven't you heard?" I heard one of the guards mumble to another.

"Heard what?" He replied, with an annoyed tone.

"Word came from Canterlot this morning, special orders from the queen herself. Said that we're to be on the look out for any suspicious activities, something about the instigators of the Las Pegasus riot coming here." I quickly ducked into an alley, pressing myself against the wall as I listened in.

"Pfft, yeah right, like they'd really come here. They'd have to be fools to come here."

"Well they're ponies, so we can't expect them to be all that bright." The guards erupted into laughter and I waited patiently as they moved on.

Once they had left I stepped out from the shadows of the alleyway, looking around me, before scoffing. "Those damned bugs." I shook my head, sighing, as I thought about what I'd just overheard. "So they know we're here. From the sounds of it though they don't know how many of us there are and it seems like they don't have an idea of our identities." I continued to ponder on this, thinking of a way to use this knowledge to our advantage. "Best not to make a move yet," I thought.

I continued on, hoping to find more useful information. I soon came to stop at a large square building, similar to that of Vinyl's club, where a large sign hung just above the entrance; The Naked Mare. "Well... that sounds... lovely," I thought. Rainbow had told me that bars were useful places to collect information and seeing as that was my reason for wandering about, I decided to take Rainbow's word.

I walked in and was immediately met with the overbearing stench of alcohol. I coughed, trying to catch my breathe among the fumes of spirits and somehow made my way to the bar. I took a seat, scanning the bar for any sign of Chrysilian forces.

"Hey there, never seen you around. You new to the city," The bar mare asked with a smile.

"Yes, just recently arrived actually," I replied politely.

"Well it's always nice to see a new face. So, can I get you anything," she asked. I couldn't help but look her over. She was small, well small for an Earth Pony and her dark brown mane complimented the orangish tint of her coat.

"Yes," I replied, with a pause. "I'll have a apple cider, please."

She nodded, quickly scurrying off to fetch my drink, when I noticed somepony take the seat next to mine. "Make that two," this new pony called to the bar mare.

The mare returned, setting a glass down in front of each of us, before collecting her pay and rushing to the next patron. I sat there silently taking a drink of the cider, taking note of it's somewhat bitter aftertaste.

"Kinda bitter, ain't it," the pony at my side suddenly said.

"Yes, somewhat so," I replied.

"Used to be if ya wanted Cider, you'd head on over to Ponyville. That place always had the best."

"Indeed. You're speaking of the Apple Family's cider, correct?"

"Yes ma'am. That Apple Family always made the best, too bad they're all gone."

I nodded in reply, thinking of how I really didn't know much of the Apples'. All I really knew were the stories I'd heard about Applejack and the rest of her family, from Rainbow Dash. "Did you know the Apples'?"

"Eeyup."

I froze at hearing my conversational partners reply, my glass suspended in air before me. I swallowed hard and turned to look at this pony I had been talking with. I was met with the sight of a metal foreleg holding a glass up to it's owners mouth, before it set the glass down. All I could tell was that this pony was a mare. "J-just... who are you," I asked.

"Well that ain't exactly an easy question to answer," she replied. "Ah kinda gave up the name Ah used to go by so Ah could become more than Ah was, so Ah could become a pony who could survive. You're probably one of the only ponies around who actually knows my real name anymore and that's even if you remember me."

I watched, dumbfounded, as she raised her metal foreleg to the hat she wore and took it off, setting it on the bar. A long yellow beautiful mane spilled out from under the hat, falling across her orange coat as she stared at me from the corner of her green eyes.

"H-how... w-why... you're supposed to be dead?"


	11. The Apple Doesn't Fall Far.

"Well, sugarcube, that doesn't seem to be the case... now does it?"

"Y-you're... you're Applejack." I strained as I said those words, almost forcing them past my lips. I couldn't believe it. "All the reports, the soldier statements, word of mouth... everything said the same exact thing."

"And what was that? Ah bet they all said Ah'd kicked the bucket, died in the siege of Canterlot. Well you can see me, Ah'm right here in front of you. So tell me... do Ah look dead?"

I stumbled over my words, trying desperately to make sense of this all, when the answer came to me. "Kyorl areion kal'ythxal." I spoke aloud.

She sat there, staring at the bar as she drank from her cider, her body engulfed in emerald flame. "You done?" She asked me, taking another drink.

I couldn't believe it. I sat there speechless as I watched her. I had been taught that spell by Chrysalis personally, a spell that very few knew.

"So what is this anyway, one of your tricks?" Applejack asked, mocking me, not showing any genuine interest in my spell.

"Obviously it's a spell, a spell intended to reveal changelings."

"Now why would you need a spell to reveal changelings, you being their queens lapdog and all?"

I gritted my teeth at her words. I may have been many things, but a lapdog was not one of them. I breathed deeply, collecting myself, before offering her my reply. "I was Chrysalis's student and she was an unforgiving teacher. She taught me many things, but the way she taught them was nothing short of madness." I paused for a moment, recalling my time at Chrysalis's side. "When she first accepted me as a pupil." I began to explain. "She tested me. She wanted to see if I had the skill and resourcefulness to survive this new world she was creating."

"Sounds like a load of shit to me." Applejack replied, not bothering to look at me as she ordered another cider.

"Yes, well, be that as it may I was taught the very spell I used on you."

"A spell to reveal changelings, huh? Now answer me this... why would your great and powerful ass need a spell like that?" She asked with a condescending tone.

"I needed it because, as I said, she tested me."

"Did you make sure you had a number two pencil?" She chuckled, taking a drink of the cider she'd just received.

"I'm glad you're having such a good time at my expense." I scoffed. "She sent assassins after me. Elite changelings, disguised as everyday ponies. I was given thirty days to find them and reveal them... or die trying."

"Sounds tough." Applejack replied, before taking another drink. "Reminds me of the time I couldn't get some apples to drop from a tree, no matter how many times I bucked it."

"What in the name of hell does that have to do with any of this, you country hick?" I replied, rather insulted by her comments. "Despite my spell not showing your true form, you're nothing but a pretender. I wouldn't be surprised if you're nothing more than a shade, a shadow, clinging to this existence.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She replied. She stared at me with a stern gaze, not allowing her eyes to drift from mine, before smacking me. "Ah'm the real thing, Ah promise."

I swallowed hard, finding this all rather hard to take in. I turned from her, grabbing the remnants of my cider and downing it quickly. How? This question burned in my mind like a fire, with no sign of going out. How could she have survived and even made her way to this place? "So tell me, Applejack. How did you manage to survive?"

"Cutting straight to the nitty gritty, ain't ya?" She replied, taking another drink of her cider. "Here Ah thought your first question would be why Ah'm here, or even what Ah want."

"Those questions are waiting in the wings, but I'd first like to know how you're here. I mean... none of the elements survived the siege of Canterlot. They all died."

"How do you think Ah survived?" She asked me as she returned to her drink. She stared at the golden liquid in the glass, watching it intently as if she was watching her past play out on it's surface. "Ah fought." She simply replied.

"Well I would assume some fighting was involved." I deadpanned.

"You're just wanting to get smacked again, ain't ya?" She shot me a glance, from the corner of her eyes, before returning her gaze to her drink. "Ah watched Pinkie, Rarity and Flutters all die." She paused, sighing heavily. "Then Ah had to watch the one pony Ah loved more than every apple in my orchard, Rainbow Dash, fly into a fight against Chrysalis. She went to help Luna. Ah thought she'd be okay and then... Ah saw her getting tossed around like a rag doll." She closed her eyes, a hoof moving to her head as she sat there in a somber silence. "Ah watched Luna get turned into stone and Ah watched Rainbow... Ah watched her get tossed from the edge of Canterlot."

I couldn't help but stare at her and have my mind fill with thoughts of Dash. The way in which Applejack recalled the battle, the pain she conveyed with every word. This symphony of war with hidden feelings of regret, remorse and complete hopelessness. It was the exact same as Rainbow. These two ponies, so very different and yet so strikingly the same.They shared a bond that I had never before encountered. They held within their hearts a bond forged by friendship and solidified by love. Be that as it may, I couldn't let Applejack know Rainbow had survived the fall, the wilds of the Everfree, or any of the things she'd encountered. I couldn't chance her taking Rainbow from me.

"Anyways, Ah fought on. During the chaos Ah found myself cornered on the edge of a cliff. Ah kept fighting though, but eventually those changelings overran me. Ah was knocked from the cliff, when Ah came to Ah was still alive... Ah had fallen into the river that ran between Canterlot and Foal Mountain. Once Ah'd figured that much out Ah made my way to Fillydelphia and the rest is history." Once she'd finished she downed the rest of her cider, tired of the images it reflected into her green eyes.

"Well sounds like you've been through quite an ordeal." I replied, a smirk playing at the corner of my lips. How was it even possible that two of the elements got tossed off of opposites sides of Canterlot and both survived? Apparently gravity isn't as effective a killer as some would believe.

"Yeah, Ah've been through a lot. Ah've also seen and heard a lot." She paused, turning back to me. "You wanna know one of the more interesting things Ah've heard?" She asked, her face serious, her eyes focused.

"Even if I were to say no, I'm sure you'd just force the information on me anyways. So please, do tell?"

"Ah heard that a certain rainbow maned pegasus had been seen... alive. Ah also heard she has a certain trickster traveling with her. Know anything about that, Sugarcube?" She asked, arching her brow in question.

I froze, my mind instantly going blank at her words. "That's absurd," I replied. "All of the elements were confirmed dead, you included."

"You're starting to sound like a broken record there, but this isn't about that." She snapped back at me. "This is about six years, six years!" She shouted. "Six years of unwavering sadness because everypony, everything Ah knew was taken. Six years of wishing the pony Ah loved was at my side. Years filled with a deep, dark, regret because Ah couldn't save her." She slammed her hoof onto the bar, drawing closer to me as she spoke. "So if you know something, you better tell me!"

I stared back at her and could feel a slight tremble spread through my body, a nervous tension I could not subside. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Alright." She sighed in reply.

She turned from me, ordering another cider. I could feel the tension that had gripped me moments ago, slowly fading as I let out my own sigh. I returned to my drink. "I'm sorry to tell you this, Applejack, but Rainbow Dash is de-" My sentence was cut short as she kicked my stool from beneath me. A loud sickening thud rang out as my jaw slammed down onto the bar, leaving me staring at the ceiling wondering if they ever clean that chanda... chanda... light fixture thingy.

"Ah don't wanna hear your lies. She's alive, Ah know she is." She brought her hoof down onto my chest, pinning me to the ground. "Now Ah'll ask you one more time and if you tell me the truth, this time. You might be able to walk again... at some point."

"I told you she's dead! They're all dead! How you managed to survive was nothing more than a sheer fluke, because every other member of the precious 'elements' fell during the siege. Those rumors, the ponies you talked to... they lied!" I shouted back to her as the taste of blood spread through my mouth.

My eyes widened as the glimmer of metal whizzed passed my head, only managing to dodge her leg by sheer instinct. Her leg crashed through the wooden floor of the bar, others in the bar gasped, directing their attention towards us. "Y'all go back to what y'all were doing," Applejack said aloud. "Ah'm just having a word with my friend here." She added as she let me rise to my hooves.

As if nothing had happened the others did as she said, going back to their drinks and conversations, while I dusted myself off. How they managed to ignore us while we were basically having an all out brawl, well... I guess looking the other way is second nature to most by now. My musings were cut short, however, as I quickly found my legs buckling under the weight of a table. A table Applejack had conveniently grabbed and decided to use as a weapon.

The table splintered with a sickening crack before I found myself once more back on the ground. Applejack closed in quickly lifting the remnants of the table, preparing to finish me off. "All Ah wanted was the damned truth, but Ah guess that was too much to ask for... from somepony like you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing to MY BAR!" A large stallion shouted, as he grabbed Applejack's shoulder. She froze, looking rather sheepish as she dropped the broken table and turned to the stallion. "Ah'm real so-" She was cut off by a sudden hoof to the muzzle, sending her back a few steps. Her eyes gave off a sense of bewilderment as she stared at the stallion, but soon rage became evident.

"I hope you realize you'll be paying for this." The stallion smirked. A flash of light overtook the bar and there I stood, my illusion dispelled, revealing the 'bar owner' to be myself. It's amazing how easy it is to fool a dimwitted farmer, like yourself." I laughed, mocking the brutish farm pony. The illusionary version of myself that had taken my place on the bar floor vanished, leaving Applejack to simply stare at me with a newfound hatred.

"Now listen here ya two bit Las Pegasus reject!" Applejack shouted, enraged by my little display of illusionary perfection. Ah know all about what happened in Appleloosa! Ah even went there after Ah heard the rumors that Rainbow had passed through. Ah found a dead Blueblood hanging upside down from a gallow. The grave of my cousin Braeburn and at least a dozen bodies! Everypony left alive said it was Dash that did it!"

"I have no idea what you're bucking talking about, you country buffoon." I smiled. "All of them are dead! How many times must I tell you this, before your apple sized brain understands?" I could feel myself slipping back into old habits, habits I had abandoned long ago.

"So Ah'm guessing you don't know nothing about Las Pegasus then? The riots that got started by a rainbow maned pegasus. Ah heard you were there too. In fact... Ah'm certain you two started that whole mess."

"You really shouldn't think so much, Applejack. You might hurt yourself." I grinned, wickedly, as I spoke.

"You better come clean, or I'm gonna buck ya into next week." She rolled her neck, eliciting several loud pops, as she walked towards me. "Where. Is. My. Dashie?"

"Your Dashie is dead, as are all of the others you cared for. Now, tell me, Applejack. What part of that simple little mind of yours decided it was a good idea to attack a unicorn? Especially me?" I asked, my horn becoming engulfed in the aura of my magic as I readied a blast of energy.

"Ah'll tell you what part." She replied. "The part that's screaming for me to ring that scrawny neck of yours."

"Well... that's the part that's going to get you killed." I replied coldly. I fired the energy I had been storing. A light magenta ball of energy formed, erupting towards the earth pony farmer. She stared at the attack, digging her hooves into the floor of the bar. Just as the blast reached her, she threw up her metal foreleg and knocked the blast away, taking out one of the walls. I stood there in shock, disbelief evident as my jaw hung open. "How on earth did you do such a thing!?" I shouted.

"How do you think Ah've survived all this time? A pony has to have a couple tricks... up her sleeve." She smiled as the dust from the explosion settled, revealing her metal leg still intact.

"What!? But, and you, that's not, WHAT?" I stepped towards her, slamming my hoof down as I demanded an answer.

"It ain't magic." She smiled. "It's a little thing called technology! Now I'm gonna end this!" She shouted, rushing me.

"Be my guest!" I shouted back as I charged ahead.

"ENOUGH!" A voice suddenly rang out, stopping both of us in our tracks. Applejack's metal leg was pressed against my throat, as I held a broken bottle to hers with my magic.

"The two of you should be ashamed!" Redheart shouted as she walked towards us. "Here I am trying to hunt you down, Trixie. Trying to find you and give you news about Rainbow Dash and I find you fighting with Applejack." She said, stopping just short of us. "It's nice to see you're alive, Applejack." She offered, cutting off Applejack's reply as she continued to berate us. "Now look at this mess you've made, the both of you."

"Sorry." We both replied, lowering our weapons.

"If you two are really sorry you'll forget about this senseless nonsense and hurry back to Vinyl's club. Rainbow Dash has just come out of surgery and before you ask... it was a success. Rainbow is perfectly fine."

"So you mean... Dashie is alive!?" Applejack shouted, beaming as she stared at Redheart.

"Yes... did Trixie not tell you?" Redheart asked.

I simply wished to slink away and hide. I did not fear Applejack, changelings, or anything else I could have had thrown my way. Redheart, however. Now she was somepony I didn't want to have angry at me.

"She told me Dash was dead, that's why we were fighting. Ah knew she was alive, Ah just knew it."

"Is that so?" Redheart replied, turning to me with an arched brow. "Well then, I suppose Trixie has a bit of explaining to do."

I swallowed hard, letting out a nervous chuckle as I desperately tried to avoid her gaze. "I may have omitted a few things from what I told Applejack."

"Well then, we'll have to clear this all up... later. For now, however, Rainbow is waiting. Lets go to her, it'll do her good to see you both there, when she wakes up." Redheart turned from us as she spoke. "Now gather your things and let us be off. Oh and Trixie."

I froze as she called my name, causing me to hang my head and slowly move to her side. "Y-yes?"

"I'm disappointed in you. If you truly loved Rainbow, as you say, then you wouldn't have wanted to keep Applejack away from her. That is not Love, my dear. That is selfishness and it is a cruel, cruel thing."

As Redheart spoke to me I caught site of Applejack moving to the bar. She grabbed her stetson, placing it back on her head, before moving to Redheart's other side.

"And Applejack."

"Yes ma'am." She replied in an apologetic tone.

"I don't know how you found out about Dash, or what lead you to come here, but if it was rumors... you should have known Trixie is not your enemy." As she finished Applejack and I looked to each other and sighed. "Now I want you two to think about how your actions could affect Dash. She has love for you both and she will undoubtedly do all she can for both of you, but she can only be with one of you. It is a choice she will have to make, so no more fighting. If either of you decided you'd like to fight it out, or want to start acting like a complete ass and end up upsetting Dash." She paused. "Then you will quickly find out just how sharp my scalpels are." She smiled after she spoke, patting us both on the shoulder. "Shall we?"

Applejack and I followed after her, both our heads hung in shame. Redheart's words hit us both fairly hard, causing us to drift off into thought. We knew she was right, or at least I did. I knew Rainbow would pick one of us and I was sure it wouldn't be me. I couldn't blame her though. Luna knows if Twilight were here, then I would undoubtedly chose her. Still I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of dread take hold of my heart, as the very real possibility of losing Dash sank in.


	12. The Sins Make The Mare.

The vastness of the ever changing, dark, expanse of my mind played out before me. Shadows seemed to move before my mind's eye, twisting into horrific shapes of my past. Ponyville was shown to me, dark, dead and cold. Bodies lined the streets and bathed it in a thick viscous culmination of blood and bone. Decayed remains of it's homes, stores and citizens seemed to create a dreadful Ponycasso. I cringed, my very body writhing in disgust, not at that which I saw, but at my failure for preventing it.

My thoughts, darkened by my self-loathing, caused the bodies of those dead to move. They stood, bones bare of muscle and sinew, shambling through my past home. Their breaths, moving effortlessly as wisps haunting the night, escaped their non existent lungs. I screamed out, wishing this frightful image to leave my thoughts. They turned, looking at me, eyes black as Luna's darkest night pierced my very soul. "You did this, you caused us this pain. They called out to me, whispering, through never moving and non existent lips. "You were the tool of our damnation... the herald of our undoing."

"NO!" I screamed. My mind burned, catching the wreckage of Ponyville ablaze. The skeletal creatures whispering dark thoughts of failure and betrayal hissed out. Their bodies aflame they cursed me only more, their whispers darkening my very soul as I thought of those I'd lost. "You will deliver us all into the very cradle of hell!" Their collective voices screamed at me.

"Stop! Leave me alone! There wasn't anything I could do! I was weak and on the verge of death, I couldn't have saved any of you!" I screamed back. "Keep telling yourself that, Rainbow." A familiar voice called to me. Suddenly Ponyville was gone, the darkness had returned and no light existed in the world my mind had created. I could see nothing, I felt nothing. Eyes, eyes, suddenly appeared, their crimson hue piercing through the darkness. Those eyes... those damnable eyes that burned with unmitigated hatred and disgust. They stared at me, unwavering with their gaze. "What do you want?" I called out into the darkness. "I just want to play."

My entire body burned and my vision blurred, overpowered by a blinding light. I found myself laying upon sand and stone. I rubbed my eyes and gasped, once my sight had adjusted, as I saw that I stood among the ruins of Canterlot. "Truly terrifying, isn't it?" My dark self asked, as she appeared at my side. "I bet your very soul, our soul, is absolutely writhing with pain. Then again, I feel nothing. I feel no pain, no remorse, only hatred." She smiled and stepped before me, her black coat absorbing the light. "Why have you brought me here!?" I shouted, rising to stand.

She stepped towards me, bringing her right hoof up to strike my jaw. I staggered back, caught off guard by her sudden assault. "Like I said... I just want to play." I steadied myself, my wings spreading as I readied to charge her. She simply continued to smile, bouncing on her hoofs. "Come on champ, round two, lets go."

I rushed her, our hooves smashing into each others, as she met my attack head on. We struggled for power, trying to push the other back, trying to assert an edge on the other. "I've been watching you, Dashie." She whispered, seamlessly transitioning from our power struggle to stand behind me.

"Damn!" I managed to shout before she brought her hoof up to slam into my chest, sending me flying into one of the buildings that surrounded us. The decayed building crumbled from the sudden impact, of my body and shifted, sending it crashing down on top of me.

"This seems familiar, Rainbow. This time, however, there will not be a Draconequus to save you. Now climb out of that mess you've created and stand to face me."

"I seem to remember me kicking your flank around, last time. Now tell me, why have you been watching me?" I asked, shifting a large slab of stone from atop me. "Or are you just trying to get inside my head!" I shouted back to her. I stood among the rubble, staring at her, feeling a small trickle of blood make its way down my forehead.

"In your head?" She laughed, kicking up a bit of dust in amusement. "I'm always in that little, striped, head of yours." She simply replied.

"So you're not going to answer my question then?"

"What was the question again?" She smiled.

"Fine! I'll just beat the answer out of you!" I roared, leaping into the air. I sped towards her, my right hoof pulled tightly against me, ready to attack.

She stood, never moving, as I drew closer. "Poor, poor, Dashie. You're far too busy fighting with yourself to notice the truth." She spoke, tilting her head as her smile became more twisted. "Or maybe you'd rather just ignore the truth."

I struck out at her with all my strength, only to have her knock my attack away. I spun, grabbing her with my left hoof, as I used the momentum of my body to toss her over my hip. "Damn you." She hissed, quickly climbing back to her hooves. "I'll make you pay for that."

"I bet you will." I grinned. I readied myself to attack her once more, digging my back hooves into the ground, my wings flaring open. "So tell me, do you remember the question yet?"

"Nope, can't say that I do." She replied flatly. Within a moment she was upon me, we fought viciously, trading blow for blow, with no desire to bend to the others will. Each attack seemed to bend the world around us as our fight went on, each strike sending a burning sensation throughout my body. I suddenly feigned to my right, quickly switching my stance as I fired a shot into her ribs with my left hoof. She stumbled back, wheezing, as she tried to replenish the air my attack had forced from her lungs.

"How dare you!" I screamed. "How dare you pull me back into this twisted world, this pit of hatred! You say you've been watching me, then offer me no answer as to why!" Within that moment I could feel all the disgust, all the disdain, I had felt upon our first meeting return. I was not fighting to find an answer, nor was I fighting for a cause. No. I had been thrust into this petty fight because of her desire, her lust for bloodshed. I could feel the sensation of battle wash over me, filling me with the familiar desire to destroy the one that stood before me as an enemy.

"You!" I shouted once more as I moved towards her. "For all your strength you are still nothing more than a bad thought, a nightmare, that I wish to be rid of!" I stopped, standing before her as I glared at her with an overwhelming desire to strike her down. "You think that you can take my place!? You think that you can snuff out my light, with your darkness! I will destro-"

"Well that's enough of that." She grinned.

I gasped, staggering back as I reeled from the sudden impact of her hoof against my throat. "What was that, I can't hear you, speak up?" She hummed as she stepped towards me. I struggled to speak, my eyes full of tears as pain surged through my throat. "Well now you're just being rude." She spun, throwing a swift kick to my stomach that sent me flying back. My body soared through the air, slamming hard against the ground, before rolling to a stop.

She taunted me, whistling as she slowly approached me. She lifted me up, standing me on my hooves, before throwing another swift kick to my stomach. I could feel my legs begin to buckle from the force of her attack, another kick saw that my legs would hold me no longer. As my body began to fall back to the earth she put her forehooves together and brought them down between my shoulders, causing my body to slam into the ground, bouncing from the force.

"You actually thought you could beat me." She grabbed my throat, raising me into the air, firing off several more attacks. A loud crack echoed out and I writhed in pain, as her hoof slammed into my ribs.

She chuckled as she brought her hoof back and buried it into my stomach, sending me flying through the air, quickly bringing it to a halt as she grabbed me once more and slammed my beaten body back to the ground. "Look at it, Rainbow! Look at this world you bind me to!" She roared, lifting me once more and turning me to stare at Canterlot. "This is more than some silly world created by your mind! This is a world created from your very soul! A world that reflects the world that you will create! This is the future that you will bring to Equestria! This is what your silly ideals will create, a wasteland! This is the truth that you ignore!"

I spit out the blood that had pooled in my mouth and scoffed, barely able to find the strength to do so. "What are you even talking about?" I managed, my throat still gripped with pain.

"You wish to save everypony... you wish to restore this world, but the simple fact is: You never will." She began to chuckle, after she spoke, eventually erupting into a fit of insane laughter. "You hold onto ideals of the world as it was, but you fail to realize that the world has changed. Ponies, even if Chrysalis is defeated, will never go back to how things were. This war has changed them all. Even if it were to end, they would forever carry the paranoia and fear that they've come to see as normal. Harmony no longer exists and never will again, only darkness will live on."

"Ponies will go back to how things were." I replied. "They will not cast away the ways of harmony, simply because of the things that bug has done."

"No. You're wrong, Rainbow." My body stiffened as she threw me back to the ground. I tried to scream, but my voice failed me as she put a hoof to the back of my head and held me down. "You're simply a broken element, a pretender, holding on to the past." I tried to crawl away as she spoke, feeling her grab a hold of my left wing. "Many have already forgotten and many more shall. Those lucky enough and strong enough, will adopt the darkness. They will grow stronger from it and use it, like I'd hoped you would." She whispered into my ear, before pushing my face into the earth and ripping my wing from my body.

I screamed, my body convulsing in pain, having experienced losing my wing once more. "I usually try not to disappoint, but in your case I think I'll make an exception." I managed through bloodied coughs, my entire body engulfed by pain.

"Aw, Dashie... that hurts. I was hoping that we could be friends, since you seem to love making friends." Her mocking tone was evident as she spoke, tossing my now ripped wing to the ground. You know I've been wondering something, as you've leisurely strolled through the carnage Equestria has become." She paused, turning from me to gaze at the ruins of Canterlot. "Why waste your time collecting 'friends' and 'comrades' when they're just gonna die?"

"Shut up! I'll give my life to protect them!" I shouted, causing my body to tense and stifle my voice.

"You only have one life, Rainbow, and I'm pretty sure you've got more than one companion. In fact theres that Trickster, the nurse and who knows how many others. Do you intend to die for each of them? Have you somehow figured out a way to bring yourself back to life, just so you can die for each one?"

"If that's what it takes to keep them safe... then that's exactly what I'll do."

"Such conviction, such strength." She paused, staring down at my with empty eyes. "I'm so very looking forward to the day when I can see you break... or perhaps I'm looking forward to the day that I will break you."

"Why have you shown up? Why would you show yourself to me now?"

She turned back to me, a smile playing at the corner of her lips and chuckled. "Show up? Why, Dashie, I'm always with you. I'm everything you can and should be. You are nothing but a vessel, mindlessly navigating this world. You are a shell, broken and cracked, simply waiting to fall away. What is within that shell? Well, that should be evident... me."

"I am Rainbow Dash and you are nothing more than a twisted shadow!" I shouted. I pushed my body, focused my will and forced myself to stand. My legs trembled under my weight, as pain throbbed throughout my entire body.

"To save this world from the monsters... you'll have to become a monster." She replied calmly. "You'll realize this, eventually, and then you'll beg for my help. I'll be waiting, watching, with anticipation for that day. The day that you and I become one, once more, so that we can save Equestria."

"You and I will never become one! I will never ask for your help! I will save Equestria with my own strength and with the help of my friends!" I shouted, coughing up more blood.

"One day, you will need me. One day, you will beg for my strength, but perhaps it's foolish to look to the future." She paused closing her crimson eyes. "No, it is too soon to look to the future." She turned from me once more and began to walk. "Seek out the start of all things." She called to me as she vanished before my very eyes.

The very earth beneath my hooves seemed to tremble as a well of darkness erupted from Canterlot. The blackness of my own hatred splashed across the canvas of this artificial world, swallowing it and returning it to darkness. I turned and ran, trying to stay ahead of it. I didn't want to return to the darkness, to have my light extinguished by it once more.

"NO! Not again!" I screamed. I sat up, my eyes darting open before quickly covering them with my hooves. I had been blinded by the lights surrounding me, by the sterile room I found myself in.

"Rainbow, are you alright!?" I heard Octavia call out and could feel her hooves take hold of me, as I suddenly writhed in pain. I screamed, my entire back ablaze with pain worse than that which a thousand blades could inflict. "Rainbow be careful!"

"My back!" I continued to scream, thrashing within Octavia's grasp.

"Calm down!" Octavia shouted, pushing me back onto the table I had woke up on. "You'll rip open the stitching!"

My body continued to convulse, nausea quickly taking hold of me. I rolled to my side, expelling the contents of my stomach onto the floor. "My back, my back is on fire!" I managed to shout through gasps for air, as I continued to be sick. Then suddenly, almost as quickly as the pain had started, it subsided. My body became heavy and I couldn't move.

"This is my fault, I'm sorry." Octavia spoke, as she rolled me onto my back. I watched her, through heavy eyes, tighten straps around my legs and chest. She sighed, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow, before looking to me and smiling. "I should have warned you this would happen."

"You... you knew this would happen?"

"Yes, I did." She replied. "The prosthetic I used, for your new wing, is created from an ancient form of magic."

"Earth ponies can't use magic." I managed to reply.

"All ponies can use magic, it's just that unicorns are the only ponies able to do so without a catalyst. In the case of your new wing, well, it acts as it's own catalyst. The metal used is infused with magic that allows it to become a 'living metal'. Because of this magic, Rainbow, your new wing will feel just as light and flexible as your original."

"So you're saying that it'll be like I never lost my wing?"

"Exactly." Octavia replied. "The wing will feel as natural as the one you were born with."

"So I take it everything went fine?"

"Yes, it did indeed. Luckily your fight with that 'Bane Tooth' pretender didn't do as much damage as I'd previously speculated. It was a clean cut, one slice, no tearing or ripping. That meant the muscle mass was still there, which aside from the bone is crucial to having the prosthetic take hold to the host."

I thought over what Octavia was saying, relieved that everything had went well. I was still hesitant to ask the one question that burned at the back of my mind, though. Gripped by some sort of unfamiliar fear, a sense of unease that would not pass, I finally spoke. "So tell me, Octavia, when will I be able to fly once again?"

She looked at me, smiling, leaning towards me to place her hoof on mine. "Don't worry, you'll be able to fly again, soon. You're gonna have to let your wing heal and get fully adjusted to your body, but after that you'll be soaring once more."

I sighed and smiled, my body still heavy, but at least I was at ease. I turned my head slowly, examining the room Octavia had placed me in, when a random thought came to me. "Where is everypony?"

"Vinyl is upstairs, seeing to the ponies in the club. As for Redheart and Trixie, well I believe they are out scouting the city."

"Oh." I replied. "I had hoped they'd have been here, when I woke up." I turned my head to stare at the ceiling, sighing as I let my eyes slip shut. "I hope they're alright."

"I'm sure they're fine. I mean Trixie has always been one of those ponies who seems to attract trouble, but Redheart can get her out of anything she stumbles upon." Octavia replied.

Her words brought me a mixture of unease and relief, as I thought them over. "Thanks." I said suddenly. "Now I keep picturing Trixie getting into a bar fight and having Redheart bail her out." I laughed.

"Well you wouldn't be too far off with that assumption." Redheart suddenly called out.

My eyes shot open and I quickly moved to set up, but found myself still bound to the table. "You're here." I managed, suddenly overcome by a surge of emotion. "You're safe."

"Now, now, Dashie. There isn't an reason to get emotional, we're just fine," Redheart smiled. "In fact we even found a friend." As she spoke she stepped to the side, revealing Trixie. "Go on, Trixie, introduce our new friend to Dashie." I noticed Redheart shoot Trixie a stern glare, as the azure mare simply sighed in defeat.

"Yes... well..." Trixie began, averting the gaze of Redheart. "Dashie, I'm glad that you're alright." She said suddenly. She smiled as she stood there, looking me over. "Well... I suppose you should speak to her." Trixie sighed, turning from me and moving from my sight.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Whats wrong with Trixie?" I asked suddenly.

"Aw she'll be okay." I heard a pony call out.

My mind suddenly flooded with images of the past. I recalled the most mundane of things, the simple things that once brought me joy. Then suddenly a scent, a scent that I had always seemed to know, filled me with nostalgia and caused my heart to swell. I could suddenly recall every single blonde hair that made up a beautiful mane, as it fell freely across my face. I could feel the warmth of a sunset that bathed two bodies in soft glowing light. A name, the one name that I had carried with me everyday... everyday since I had lost everything.

"Dammit." I mumbled softly, feeling a tear fall across my cheek. I cursed my mind, cursed it for playing such an awful trick on me. That scent, her scent, was no more. That beautiful blonde mane, was no more. That pony, she was no more... Applejack... was no more.

"Something wrong, Dashie?" The pony called to me once again.

"Stop it!" I shouted. Tears fell as I clenched my eyes shut and tried to think of anything but her. "Stop it, please."

"Ah'll do no such thing, not until Ah known what's wrong."

I froze, my body stiffened, and swallowed hard. I racked my mind, thinking of an answer to this newcomer. I wanted to open my eyes, to look at this pony... but I was afraid. "You're not her." I spoke. "There's no way you're her."

"Ah thought you might react like this."

I could hear hooves drawing closer and soon felt the presence of another at my side. The scent, her scent, grew stronger. I couldn't help myself any longer. I opened my eyes, turning my head to the side, and gasped. Suddenly lips, her lips, met mine and my heart felt as if would erupt from my very chest. She took a step back, the warmth from her kiss quickly fading as I longed for it to return. I could do nothing but stare at her, taking in every inch of her form. It was her... it was Applejack... my Applejack.


	13. Crescendo Of Madness.

"I can't believe it's really you." I said, my voice shaking as I spoke. "After all this time... after everything that's happened... here you are." I stared into AJ's eyes, feeling them travel across my body as she took in my every curve and edge. There was a silence, a deep resounding silence that seemed to take my very breath, as I waited for her to speak. I could see Trixie standing just out of the corner of my sight with, Red Heart, Vinyl and Octavia quietly watching. I struggled to rise up from the table I laid on, forgetting the bindings that held me in place for a moment, my mind screaming to stand and wrap my hooves around AJ. But no matter how I tried, I could do nothing more than entertain the idea of such a thing.

"Sugarcube... Ah've missed you." AJ finally spoke. A soft smile graced her lips as she moved to my side and nuzzled my face with hers. The long, golden, hair of her mane feel across my face and I inhaled deeply its scent. I was reminded of days long past, days that were simple... days that are no more than a memory now.

"I knew you were alive... I just knew it." I whispered. I wrapped my forehooves around her neck and squeezed her, finally living out the dream I had carried for years. The longing to once again touch her, to see her, and hear her voice. I had carried that for six years. What I had come to see as nothing more than a fruitless desire, an idealistic day dream, was finally mine.

"Ah never stopped searching for you, sugarcube. Ah never let go of you and our love." I could feel AJ's weight against me as she leaned down into my embrace. "Ah always believed that Ah would see you again." I could feel AJ's body shiver and laid there in silence as I felt her tears fall against my cheek. I could feel my own emotion well up and my grip on her tightened. I was happy, yet afraid. I could remember how I had felt when I lost her, that day of the siege. I never wanted to experience such emptiness again and I knew she didn't either.

"So what now?" I asked, . "Now that you've found me and I've found you, what's next?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Red Heart asked, suddenly stepping forward. AJ and I, along with the others, looked to her as she stood there with her usual smile. "We keep watch over you, let you heal and get used to your new wing... then we squash a bug."

We all shuddered at Red Heart's words, not because of what she said, but of the way she always spoke of such things with a smile. Even so, we knew that she was right. Even if AJ and I could somehow reunite with all of the Elements, Celestia rest their souls... and hers, still it wouldn't be enough. No reunion, victory, or achievement, would amount to anything until Chrysalis was dead. That was the truth that we all knew. The one thought that always clawed at the back of our minds and yet made its home in the forefront of our hearts. It was the sole reason I had set out on this twisted path of death, revenge and pain. Chrysalis had to die. Her blood had to spill and stain the ground beneath her hooves, before anypony could know rest. Her wicked heart had to be ripped from her chest and burned, before anypony could move on and create something new.

"Ah think the most important thing now is letting you rest, Rainbow." Aj said, nuzzling my cheek.

"Applejack is right, you should rest. Trixie, and myself, will fill her in on what has happened during our travels together. Then once you've regained your strength ,we can decide on what our next course of action should be." Red Heart smiled as she spoke, and turned from me. "Come now Applejack, we have much to discuss.

I watched as Red Heart headed towards the door back to the club, Trixie falling in line after her with a weak smile and soon after Aj followed suit. I didn't know how to feel, I didn't know what to say, so I laid there in silence as they left. I rested my head on the table and sighed deeply, wondering why I felt as I did. Aj had returned, she was alive and well... I had touched her, held her... still there was so much confusion within my very soul.

"Something wrong, Dash?" Octavia asked. She moved to the table side and undid the restraints that had held me in place, before having me roll onto my side, her hooves delicately pressing around the base of my new wing.

"Yeah... I don't know... maybe." I sighed once more, wincing a bit as she found a tender area.

"Is it because you now have Trixie and Applejack here?" Vinyl suddenly asked, stepping to the table side as well.

I just stared at her, I just stared in some mixture of disbelief and confusion. Is that how I felt? It sure as hell makes sense to me. My head erupted with pain, the voice of my darker half ringing clear in my consciousness. What's the matter, can't handle a little company? I thought the dark recesses of your soul was a bucked up place, but your head is pretty damn twisted. The mocking tone of her voice made my very core writhe, as I cried out in agony. "Get out of my head!" I shouted.

"Rainbow!?" Octavia and Vinyl shouted. I could feel them grab hold of my body, trying to hold me still as I thrashed about violently.

Shit, you're a real head case you know? All these sick and perverted thoughts... how is that even possible, ponies can't bend that way. I tried as hard as I could to block her out, to silence her voice and send her back into the darkness she came from. Aww well isn't that a sweet thought, to bad everypony you know is gonna die... eventually. I slammed my hooves onto the table, my wing flaring in pain and I could feel blood pooling beneath me.

"Vinyl! She's ripped her stitching, quick hand me something to stop the bleeding!"

"Stop! You're killing me!" I pleaded. Oh no, not yet, that comes later. My body thrashed against the force of Vinyl and Octavia, the pain I felt ever growing. "PLEASE! STOP!" I shouted once more. Oh no, you said please, whatever will I do. You've used my one weakness, manners, against me. Yeah, like pleasantries are gonna make anything better. My influence over you is growing, Dashie, and soon you'll be just a memory.

"Vinyl grab that syringe beside you, we're going to have to put her to sleep, before she hurts herself even more."

I could hear Vinyl do as she was told, feeling her hooves release me. I quickly brought my free hoof up and struck myself, in the head, as hard as I could. An even more intense pain wracked my skull, and I could hear my darker side laughing at my futile attempts to quiet her. Trying to knock some sense into yourself! I'm the only thing in here that makes sense! I readied another strike, when I could feel Vinyl wrap herself around my foreleg. "Stop! I can't take it anymore!" Suddenly I was drowsy, my pain was slowly subsiding and the voice within my head grew quiet. I'll be waiting for you. I'll be waiting for you to wake up again, my sweet Dashie. Her haunting voice called out, before slipping into silence.

"Who we are and who we were, matter not. That which we must become, that which will allow us to rise, is all that matters." Those words... whose words are they? They sound so familiar, as if I've always heard these words. These words now called to me as I once more floated within the darkness of my mind. The emptiness, cold and devoid of all things. Through this darkness I cannot see, but I can hear these words. "The body and mind must be as one, together they must unite and fall to the command of the one who controls them." There was a strange warmth to these words, a warmth that I could not quite recall. Who did these words belong to and why did I hear them now? I was suddenly unnerved, despite being within the confines of my own mind, as I did not see my darker half. "Where are you!?" Nothing... the void surrounding me offered no reply.

"Rainbow! You're the only thing we got left to have faith in!" Braeburn... that was Braeburn's voice! I turned my head, frantically searching the darkness, hoping I would see him. "I had faith in you, Rainbow. But you let me die."The emaciated form of Braeburn appeared before me, a faint light piercing the dark. I caught my breath, unable to reply to him. He looked at me, eyes filled with sorrow like I'd never known. "If Applejack would have been there, she would have saved me." My breath quickened and I swallowed hard, fighting back a surge of emotions. "She would have saved us all. She wouldn't have had to kill so many town ponies to do so... not like you. You failed to save me and slaughtered innocent ponies."

"I... I did what needed to be done." I replied. "They were corrupted, twisted by the magic of Chrysalis." The vision, ghost, spirit, whatever was before me only shook it's head. "They were simply ponies trying to survive, trying to continue on with their lives... the lives you ultimately stole." I could feel anger building with every word spoke. "I didn't steal anyponies life! I fought for what was right! I fought to save you and to bring myself one step closer to saving all of Equestria!" The spirit erupted into light, revealing the scene we spoke of. I watched myself being attacked by the ponies, I watched as I frantically tried to save Braeburn's life. "I see nothing wrong with what I've done! They attacked me, when all I was doing was trying to save you!" Suddenly I saw something truly horrifying. I saw myself smile, blood flying into the air, staining my coat with every movement.

"That is not the smile of a savior. That is the twisted grin of one who longed for battle, the smell of blood and the taste of death." I grabbed my head, my body trembling. "No! No, you're wrong! I was trying to do good, I was trying to help." The spirit looked to the carnage before us and slowly chuckled. "Why do you continue to shout your innocence as if on trial? Perhaps you do not believe in your own words. Perhaps you wish not to carry the weight of their deaths... their dreams and wishes?" Every word only made my anger grow and I couldn't do anything but sit there, slowly being consumed by rage. "I will not feel guilt for what I've done, what is right! I was attacked, I was trying to save you, I was trying to save everypony!" The scene before us shattered, falling into the nothingness, returning this world to darkness.

"They weren't innocent, they were no better than Blueblood! They all fell in line and followed that pretentious prince and the bug queen. They kept me from getting to you! They're the reason you're dead!" I cried out, my emotions boiling over, my chest heaving with a mix of pain and fury. "Those ponies killed you! I will never feel sorry for them, for taking their lives!" I continued to shout. "Then you are a monster. Feeling no remorse for taking the lives of those ponies, ponies whose only crime was trying to preserve what little life they still had left. Is it fear that keeps you from such emotion? Is your ego so twisted and inflated that you cannot see the dark, twisted, horrible things you've done?"

Another intense flash and then... I could see Ponyville. The houses, streets, every inch of the town covered in blood and gore. Mangled, eviscerated, bodies lay strewn about into a horrific image of pure carnage. Then I could see myself. But unlike the memory of Appleloosa, I did not see myself smiling within a mist of blood. No. This time I saw myself, and knew that I stared at a monster, covered in blood. Diamond Dogs, dead, all around me. My mane and coat completely drenched, small droplets of red falling to the ground at my hooves. "I... This..." I could not find the words to say, no words to describe the fear I suddenly felt. "You slayed every last one, and left their bodies to the scavengers." The spirit called out.

I looked to the spirit, it's form still that of Braeburn, swallowing hard against the dryness of my throat. "They ate Scoots..." I replied in an almost whimper, still reeling from the visage that played against the darkness of my mind. "They killed everypony I ever knew, loved, or cared about." The spirit nodded at my words and sighed. "They were guilty and their sins great. But do you not think there was another way? Did you not think that, despite them being as they were, you would carry a weight for them as well? They had souls, just as all things do. When you ended their lives, you took that soul from them and burdened yourself with it's weight."

"That's insane. I do not carry a weight, a part of their soul, with me. Just as I did in Appleloosa, I did what was right. I did what needed to be done." The spirit's expression changed, it's demeanor more angry, as it readied itself to speak. "Then show me how just you were, how right and honorable your actions were. Look upon yourself, red as the blood that covers you. Look into the eyes of a killer and know their name, because it is you. You are no better than those who you fight, those who you kill and send away from this world. There is a monster within you, eating away at your corrupted soul like a cancer, that you cannot defeat. Not unless you look upon yourself and see the err in your ways!"

"Why do you even care so much?!" I finally shouted back. "You are nothing more than a shade, a memory, taunting me for my weakness!" All light left the world of my mind, casting me into a pitch black void. "Will you cast your world into the same darkness I once hungered for!?" The spirit had no form, but still its voice rang out. "I will not allow you to fall upon the path that I have already traveled! Not when everypony, everything, within our world depends on you!" I turned about, trying to find the source of the voice, my eyes straining to find a glimpse of anything. "The day you slaughtered those Diamond Dogs you created the very thing that will undoubtedly destroy the pony you are." I began to speak when I could suddenly feel myself begin to lose consciousness. My eyes grew heavy, as did my body, and I struggled to stand. Within a moment I could feel myself falling and then... nothing.

"Damnit! This can't be happening now!"

Why is Octavia shouting?

"We have to move Rainbow! We can't allow her to be captured!"

Trixie... is something wrong?

"They're about to take out the main door!"

"What the hell is going on?" I rose, slowly, opening my eyes to the sight of worried faces.

"Rainbow, you're awake." Trixie called out, soon moving to my side and hugging my neck. I returned her hug and sighed, putting a hoof to my head as I leaned away from her. "I know you're wondering what's going on, and that you just woke up, so I'll make this quick. You woke up from your wing surgery, had some kind of freak out, had to be sedated, ended up sleeping for two days and now we're being attacked by Chrysalian forces."

I stared at Trixie for a few moments, taking in everything she had said, before clearing my throat. "Why is it every time I get knocked out, or put under, I wake up in the middle of some catastrophe?" Vinyl, Trixie and Octavia only stared at me blankly, before looking off and pondering my question. "I... that wasn't a serious question." I sighed and slid off of the small bed, they had moved me to, looking around for my sword. "Where's my sword?"

"Oh no, you're not going up there." Octavia said suddenly, stepping towards me. "You haven't even fully healed, there's no way I can allow you to fight in your condition."

"Well that's not your call to make." I replied to her, much to her displeasure.

"You should really listen to Octi. I mean what if something happened to you?" Vinyl asked, standing at Octavia's side.

"Then I got somepony conveniently located downstairs who can patch me up." I smiled as I spoke, finally catching sight of my blade. "So tell me... where are AJ and Redheart?" Nopony jumped to reply, they knew why I was asking. After a moment or two had passed Trixie finally spoke, albeit hesitantly.

"They're upstairs... guarding the other ponies... in case the Changelings break through the front door."

"That's what I thought." I turned from the three, my sword neatly tucked under my right wing, making my way towards the door to the club.

"Don't make us have to carry you back down here and put you back on my table. I'll have to start charging you for my services." Octavia called out, as I turned to her and saw her smiling.

"Hey, Trixie." I called to her, watching her tense up. "When this mess gets sorted out..." I stopped and smiled, closing my eyes as I chuckled. "You know what Trix," I continued to smile as I looked to her. "How about You, AJ and me go get a drink after this?" I laughed to myself as I saw her blush and stammer to reply. "Just think about it." With that I stood at the door, gazing at it, when the hue of Vinyl's magic covered it.

"You break anything in my club and I'll have to charge you for it." Vinyl grinned as I looked to her.

"Sure, just put it on my tab." I threw up a hoof, waving off Vinyl's comment. The door opened slowly as I looked back and gave one last nod to the three. I stepped through, the door closing quickly behind me, but not before I heard Trixie whisper she loved me. Keep telling yourself that Trixie, keep telling me that. Because now, more than ever, I need the strength those words can offer... because I'm not just fighting Changelings anymore. I'm fighting myself.


	14. Drop The Bass.

My heart pounded in my chest, my muscles tensed, as I made my way down the corridor. I stopped and stared up at the door to the club, the music barely more than a soft thump from this side. Could I really do this? I tried to stretch my left wing, only to have a dull pain flare up my shoulder. It's too late to turn back now. My eyes drifted to the floor, staring at the metal I walked on, as I began to feel doubt wash over me. No! I had to do this. I looked to the door once more, steadying my resolve, and slowly began climbing the steps.

With each step I could begin to see the visions of my recent past. The same visions Braeburn, or the spirit that had taken his form, had shown me. The visions of a killer, a monster, mercilessly slaughtering anypony, anything, that stood in her way. Yet I still couldn't bring myself to believe such a thing. Even though I had seen it, I still could not believe I wasn't doing what was right. These thoughts haunted me, with each moment a new scene played before me, trying to cloud the view of reality. What was that reality, maybe that is the true question? When I sleep I see my mistakes, and shades of the past. When I'm awake I bear witness to the dead. It seems with each passing day that I find myself more out of touch with reality, more distant from the world I'm so desperate to protect.

I suddenly stopped my ascent, eyes wide, as I stared up at the door. Was... was this be the weight, the burden, Braeburn spoke of? Could these things I see be the echoes of souls? The remainder of a life that I ended? I shook my head, as if trying to forcibly throw these thoughts from my mind. No!That wasn't it. They're reminders, moments frozen in time, to make sure that I never forget what has been done... Or what I must do. I sighed and continued my climb, shortly reaching the door to the club. The music had grown steadily louder, as I had made my way up, and now I could hear it more easily. I waited a moment, trying to clear my mind of the few straggling thoughts I had, before slamming my hoof against the door. There was a pause, then the mechanism of the door turned causing a loud thud, before the door swung open.

I smiled as I saw AJ standing there and she returned my smile, before stepping aside as I walked through the door. The lights and music of the club continued, despite the lack of ponies dancing. The aforementioned ponies now pressed against the backwall of the club, trying to stay away from anything that could, and undoubtedly would happen.

"Glad to see you're awake, Sugarcube." I heard AJ say as she moved to my side and nuzzled my neck.

"I'm glad to be awake," I chuckled. I looked to Redheart, who stood on the dance floor, and nodded. She smiled in return only allowing her attention to leave the club entrance for a moment. "She seems really focused."

"Yeah, she is." Aj sighed and leaned more of her weight against me, using me as a prop to hold her up. "She was the first one to get the information about the attack. Apparently something about that information got her worried, which makes me think this ain't your run of the mill attack."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Ah'm saying that something big is on its way here, ain't too sure Ah wanna know what it is." She stood up straight and stretched, moving past me as she headed towards Redheart.

"How did anypony first receive word of the attack?" I asked. I walked at AJ's side, falling into step with her, as we made our way to the dance floor and Redheart.

"We've, well I should say Trixie and I, had scouts combing the city since our initial arrival. We knew we couldn't head into the city blind, so we quickly established a connection with the underground resistance." Redheart answered, her attention now resting on me. "Vinyl and Octavia just so happened to be the leaders of said resistance, which made everything a bit more convenient. We found 'The Mechanic', the resistance and everything else we'd need all in this club."

"That's all well and good," I began, standing before Redheart. "But that still doesn't answer how we received word of this attack. I can only assume the scouts you mentioned?"

"Indeed." Redheart smiled her usual smile as she spoke, offering me a small nod in confirmation. "The scouts were the first to catch wind of the Changeling movements."

"Alright, I get that part. Now how about you tell us why this attack has you so on edge?"

Redheart wasn't quick to answer, in fact, she seemed quite distressed by my question. She turned away from AJ and I, before letting a deep sigh escape her. "The attack itself isn't what's worrying me. It's who's leading the attack."

"Well it can't be anypony to scary. Ah mean, hell... We've all seen our fair share of fearsome opponents." AJ added, pushing the brim of her stetson up.

"AJ's right. I'm sure whoever heads this attack is no different than any opponent we've faced so far."

"That's just it." She replied. She began pacing the dance floor, her head hung low in thought. Finally she came to a stop and looked to me once more. "Tell me, Rainbow, have you learned anything since Las Pegasus?"

I was confused by what she said to me. I simply stared at her, her soft gaze focused solely on me, and thought about her words. "What do you mean?" I asked finally after a moment of silence. "Was there something I was supposed to learn?"

Redheart sighed deeply, her eyes taking on a hint of disappointment. "Do you remember your battle with Bane Tooth?"

My body tensed at the mere mention of that name, thoughts of our battle flooded my mind, and I could feel the all too familiar sensation of rage fill my soul. "I didn't fight Bane Tooth," I replied, my very blood boiling with anger. "I fought a fake, a pretender, not the real thing."

Redheart nodded and stepped towards me. She stopped just before me and placed a hoof on my shoulder, just above my left wing. "Do you remember the rage that burns in you? I can see it in your eyes, hear it in your voice, I can practically feel it..."

"Bane Tooth was the one who cut off your wing, right?" AJ asked, remaining at my side.

My gaze shifted to her and I nodded. "What does any of this have to do with the attack?" Just think about it. A dull pain ran through me as I heard the voice of my dark self, causing me to grit my teeth in a mix of annoyance and frustration.

"There it is again. There is your rage getting the better of you... Clouding your judgement. I had hoped you would have learned from that battle how to control your rage." Redheart turned from me and shook her head, before glancing at me over her shoulder. "I cannot allow you to take part in this battle Rainbow."

"Like hell you can't! This place is about to be under attack! There are ponies huddled against a wall scared for their lives! I-" Suddenly I could feel the cold metal of Redheart's scalpel against my throat, and a quick glance towards AJ confirmed she was in the same predicament. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly, as AJ stood silent. Ha! She's gonna put you under the knife! I closed my eyes as I heard the darkness within slowly grow louder.

"What would you do?" Redheart spoke. "What would you do if you ever faced the real Bane Tooth?"

"I would kill him." The scalpel pressed harder against my throat at my answer.

"What would you do?" She asked again.

I went silent, my eyes opened and focused on Redheart. "I... I wouldn't be able to control myself." You're right, you should just give me control. Another smart ass remark, another pain, and another moment of suffering my dark half. "I wouldn't be able to focus. I'd be so caught up in what has happened, that I would forget what is happening. I would go after him with all of my anger and fury. I wouldn't stop until..." I suddenly stopped, my mind filled with the images of Ponyville, Appleloosa and Las Pegasus. The image of my coat soaked in blood as I smiled. "I wouldn't stop until his blood covered me and I crushed his head beneath my hoof."

The scalpel pulled back quickly and Redheart smiled. "That pause, that small hesitation... Did you see it? Did you see what your anger has brought you? Did you see how it clouds your judgement and makes you careless?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when my darker half spoke. Why don't you tell her what you really saw? I grimaced and turned from Redheart and AJ both, slamming my hoof down. "Maybe... But that anger, rage and fury have brought me this far. Even if they make me careless and reckless, my body can make up the difference."

"They are killing you, Sugarcube." AJ suddenly spoke up. She moved to my side and nuzzled her face against mine, kissing my cheek softly. "Ah used to fight with anger and hatred. That's how Ah made it through each and every day. Ah held onto it and used its strength, but it's not true strength. Those feelings are just a crutch, that help us get by. They don't make us any better... They only hold us back. Make us clumsy and irresponsible."

Yeah, yeah. Bleeding heart this and bleeding heart that. But hey, you should probably just smile and nod. Don't wanna piss her off or you might not get any of that apple pie later, If you know what I mean and I'm winking... just incase you couldn't tell. I let out a low growl of frustration and stepped away from AJ. "What does any of this have to do with anything? Shouldn't we be more worried about the attack?"

"We're worried about you, Rainbow. Because the pony leading the attack... Well the Changeling leading the attack... Is Bane Tooth."

"WHAT!?" My eyes went wide and I whipped around, closing the distance between Redheart and myself. "Bane Tooth is coming here!?" Oh... Oh shit... Hold on, I need to get some popcorn. This is gonna be good. "Shut up dammit!"

"I didn't say anything." Redheart replied, her face showing confusion from my sudden outburst. She cleared her throat, collecting herself, before smiling. "Bane Tooth, the real Bane Tooth, is leading this attack. Apparently he was sent here and given his orders directly from Chrysalis. I had wished you'd stayed asleep for this battle and avoided all this, but it seems that isn't happening. At the least I had hoped you would be able to fight him with a level head... But that isn't going to happen either, I see."

I think she just insulted you with a smile, I like her. Why haven't you been playing nurse with her?

"Enough of this!" I roared. My wings flared open, my left side burning with pain as they did. "I don't know why the bug queen decided to send her top general and honestly I don't give a flying buck! I don't care that you," I said as I pointed a hoof to Redheart, "don't want me to fight! I'm gonna rip that monster's head off and wear it like a damn hat!" Hell yeah! You could even put some beads or... You know... Something decorative on it. I mean, why stop there? You could make a nice coat or some boots. I hear Changeling skin boots are all the rage this year.

Redheart only sighed and returned to where she had stood when I first came up. "Fine. I cannot choose the path you take. But know this, Rainbow. No matter what you can't allow yourself to die. You cannot allow your anger to make you careless." She paused and looked to me. "You lost a wing against a fake... You'll lose your life against the real thing."

"What the hell ever. That bug wants to come get squashed then bring him the buck on!"

"You know... Ah've only ever seen you this mad once before." AJ said, stepping past me. "It was at Canterlot and we both know how that turned out."

Hey I remember that! Blood everywhere, chaos gently floating through the air and a whole lot of your friends died. Good times, good times. My body trembled and I started to chuckle, as if I'd finally lost my sanity. "Fine! The two of you want me to keep calm? Then I'll keep calm and keep on killing every bug that walks through that door, until there isn't a single one left!" I had no sooner finished, before we heard a loud thud against the door and an explosion rocked the club.

My body felt heavy as I rose to my hooves, the shock of the blast having caused me to fall, and coughed as I tried to see through the dirt and debris. Finally the dust settled as light poured in through the breach in the wall, casting elongated shadows of the creatures that began pouring into the club. The clicking of hooves and wings, the scent of the changeling filth. My mind immediately returned to Canterlot, flashbacks of that battle now on full display within myself.

"Dammit Rainbow, snap out of it!" Redheart shouted. I could feel the back of her hoof smack me across the cheek, knocking me from my lulled state. "Rainbow they're coming!" I turned from Redheart to see the door of the club completely blown apart, and a sea of black pouring in through opening. Foot Soldiers, Elites, and every scaly thing else in between... But I didn't see Bane Tooth. I looked to my other side and saw AJ ready to get this shit storm kicking. I couldn't help but chuckle, causing her to shoot a 'quit it or Ah'll kill ya' glance my way.

"Alright you dirty bugs!" I shouted, stepping towards the writhing mass before me, "you came all this way for a fight? Well we're gonna give you one!" The moment those words left my mouth all hell broke lose and the fight kicked into drive. Redheart unleashed a volley of scalpels, dropping a couple dozen from the start, while AJ and I rushed in. It was chaos in the club and everypony who hid behind the three of us finally got to see what the war really was... It was horror, pure and true.

AJ and I pushed through the center of the Changeling force, carving a path to the center of their mass, back to back taking on every challenger. My sword swung with rapid, deadly, precise attacks that cleaved many of the Changelings in two. While AJ put on a splendid show of strength, tossing and bucking anything that stepped near her.

"I'll send every single one of you to hell!" I roared. Even though it was chaos... Even though it was the purest form of brutality... I was in love with this. The pain of my wing, that had plagued the greater part of my left side, just melted away as my body began to move on its own. That's right, just let go. "SHUT THE BUCK UP!" I demanded of the increasingly growing voice, the darkness within, that wracked my mind. I spun and rolled across AJ's back, slicing through several more changelings as I landed.

"Where'd you learn to fight all fancy?" AJ called out.

"I didn't! I just go with the flow!" I yelled back, impaling a changeling on my blade, as I heard the sickening crunch of another's face meeting my hoof. Seeing you like this makes me so proud, but let me show you how a pro does it! A sharp pain spread through my skull, as my body seemed to will itself to move. Suddenly I was rushing towards AJ, my sword tightly grasped between my teeth. "Give me a lift!" I shouted, through the hilt of my blade, without even thinking. AJ nodded quickly and steadied herself in response, clearing back a few changelings. I leapt into the air, my back hooves landing on AJ's front, as she catapulted me into the air. LIFT OFF!

I spun in the air, a flurry of scalpels being unleashed beneath me, and watched in awe as they all missed AJ, finding themselves embedded in a number of changeling skulls. Hey, you ready? I heard the darkness call, causing me to worry. My wings flared open and stretched, quickly folding back against me as I dove back towards the dance floor. I slammed down onto a changeling, the sound of his body breaking beneath me rang out like a symphony of the damned, bringing me nothing short of pure ecstasy. That moment of twisted joy was soon over though, as my gaze came to fall upon the object of my hate and rage... Bane Tooth. The Changeling General now stood at the destroyed club entrance, a cocky smile displayed just below his condescending gaze.

I could see Redheart turn her attention to me, quickly putting down the enemies that separated the two of us, so she could stop what she knew was about to happen. The world... No... The entire universe seemed to standstill when I looked back to Bane Tooth, and our eyes meet. Would you like me to take care of this? "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I could feel my body lighten and the pressure that had been exerting itself over me lessen, after I spoke. I'd like for you not to get us killed, not before I can kill you and take this body for myself. I scoffed at the words the darkness spoke, giving them no concern. "You can try to kill me, but I've told you once already. I'M THE REAL RAINBOW DASH!" Just like somepony had flipped a switch or removed some kind of spell, the universe was suddenly back to full motion.

"Rainbow, don't!" Redheart shouted. "You can't just rush in!"

"Oh... But I can, or have you forgotten? I'm Rainbow Dash." I'm Rainbow Dash. I crouched down and in an instant I was headed for Bane Tooth, slicing through any changeling that stood in my way. Bane Tooth's sword became covered by his magic and was drawn within a mere moment. Sparks erupted into the battle filled air, the sound of steel ringing out above all, as our blades meet and skimmed off each other. My hooves slammed against the club wall, while Bane Tooth simply turned, our eyes meeting for just an instant, before I kicked off the wall. This time we meet, our strength being tested by the other, trying to force a quick finish.

"You're the Pegasus filth that killed my second!" The Changeling General roared, planting his hoof into my stomach with great force.

I was sent flying back, slamming into a group of changelings that quickly became fodder for my blood lust, before laughing. "Yeah that's right! That bug got squashed, just like you're about to be!" I rushed in once more, staying low, attacking the general's legs. His defense was astounding, easily blocking every attack I threw at him, until I swung my back hoof up and connected with a kick to his jaw.

Bane Tooth turned his head and spit out a tooth, licking the small trickle of blood from his lip with a sadistic grin. "I'm going to carve you into tiny pieces and feed you to the Diamond Dogs, but only after I use that fur of yours to line my armor."

"You're doing a lot of talking for a changeling that's about to die." I didn't have time to say much more before the general was upon me, bearing his weight down against mine. The force of his body made his blade seem like it weighed nothing short of a large stallion, his killing intent all too clear. His eyes burned with an intense rage, yet there was no lack of control, no lack of composure... only serenity. "You are still far too inexperienced to face me. Because of that, this will be your last battle, Rainbow Dash." A sudden shift, a quick blur, he moved so fast that I could barely believe it as I was sent soaring back again.

I slammed into the wall of the club, every speck of air rushing out of my lungs, before falling to the floor. I dropped my blade, gasping desperately for air, my hooves moving to my ribs. Wow, he just knocked the shit out of you. I think he even cracked a rib or two with that last kick. "How in the hell is he this fast!? I didn't even see him throw a kick!" Are you sure you don't want me to handle him? "Buck off! I'll be damned if I'll cower behind your power!" I grabbed my head, squeezing it tightly, as I fought against the voice within. Oh... Poor Dashie. You're already damned, but you're about to be dead... if you don't move.

My eyes suddenly shot open and I saw Bane Tooth standing above me, his sword held high. "Poor creature, it seems as if you can't accept your own weakness. Killing you now will be more of a kindness than I had originally thought." He brought his blade down swiftly, with the same speed that he'd been able to use against me only moments before. This is the part where you get out of the way~. "I told you to be quiet!" I roared. I barely avoided Bane Tooth's blade as it sliced through my mane, allowing my body to fall to the ground. I had no time to rest though and spun, sweeping Bane Tooth's legs with my hind legs.

The Changeling general toppled to the ground, a shocked expression clear on his face, as I leapt up. "Poor Dashie! Poor creature! I don't want anyponies, any creatures, pity! I am Rainbow Dash, Celestia dammit, and all I want is your life!" My right wing flipped my sword into the air as I caught it between my hooves, bringing it down with all my strength. Once more sparks erupted and the sound of steel meeting steel rang out, but this time I was the one with the advantage. "I will destroy you, your queen and myself if I must!"

"You are nothing but a foolish mare who refuses to accept that her kind has lost everything, and it will never be reclaimed!" Bane Tooth roared in reply. He reared back one of his hind legs and planted it into my stomach, the force sending a shock wave throughout my body. I screamed in pain, blood erupting from my mouth, as I stood there refusing to give into his strength. "Die damn you!" Another, then another, kick after kick, Bane Tooth continued his assault.

I could feel my hind legs strain, they screamed to give in, as I stood my ground. "I... Will not... DIE HERE!" I screamed. Blood flew from my mouth as he landed another kick, but this one would be his last. I grabbed a hold of his leg, and smiled sadistically, the scent of my own blood fueling an already intense desire to kill.

"You fool! You just sealed your death!" Bane Tooth pushed me back, as I kept my hold of his leg, and brought his sword back fully prepared to cut me down. "For my queen," he smiled.

Let go dumb ass! "Kiss my ass... Both of you." I dove forward as Bane Tooth swung, my head barely ducking the blade, exposing my back. Well, congrats, you've done bucked up. Now we're both gonna die. I only laughed at my darker self and brought my sword down, severing Bane Tooth's right leg, before rolling safely to the ground. Wait a damn second! Why aren't we dead!? "It's because I knew they wouldn't let me die," I replied as I turned and gazed at Redheart and AJ. "Thanks for the help girls."

AJ just scoffed at me and rolled her eyes, her metal foreleg held up against Bane Tooth's blade.

"You're quite welcome, Rainbow. But please be more careful going forward," Redheart replied with a smile, holding a pair of scalpels against Bane Tooth's blade, alongside AJ.

"M-my... My soldier's," Bane Tooth managed, gritting his teeth in pain.

"We killed a whole mess of em'," AJ started, knocking away Bane Tooth's sword. "Then the rest of em' got smart and ran. Guess they don't believe in their queen, at least not as much as you do. Can't blame em' though, Ah think she ain't nothing special myself."

"You damn ponies! You pathetic filth! How dare you speak about my queen in such a way!"

"My, my, such language," Redheart said suddenly. She threw one of the scalpels she held at Bane Tooth's injured leg, embedding it just above where my blade had sliced through it.

Bane Tooth roared in pain and swung his left leg at Redheart, only to have it go soaring through the air and land several feet away. The Changeling general gritted his teeth, several cracks ringing out, as they cracked from the pressure. "I will not yield," he said slowly, fighting through the pain. His horn began to glow and his magic enveloped his blade once more, as he brought it closer.

"I've taken both of your hind legs, you can't even stand," I chuckled, stepping closer towards him. "You might as well give up and die with a bit more energy... Insect."

"A true warrior will never surrender! Even if I am made lame, blind, or deaf... I will continue to fight on, until I die, because that is how I've chosen to show loyalty to my queen!" Bane Tooth swung his blade at me and I simply knocked it aside with my own, following through and slicing off his horn. "You bitch!"

"Yeah, that's it, call me a bitch. Get it all out of your system now, because you'll be dead soon," I grinned. "Don't worry though. I'll be sending your queen to meet you, very soon." Bane Tooth looked at me with a gaze of sheer hatred and disgust, spitting in my face. Oh shit! Did he... He did... Oh shit! I growled in annoyance as I wiped my face and suddenly brought my sword up, before bringing it down across Bane Tooth's neck. I felt a divine satisfaction as I watched Bane Tooth's head fall to the ground, that look hatred forever frozen on his face.

"Dashie... Ya alright?" AJ asked suddenly, a nervous tension in her voice.

"Me? Oh I feel amazing," I smirked, turning to AJ. "Bane Tooth is dead, the Changelings routed and the ponies in the club are now safe. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

"Rainbow, sweetie, you're covered in blood and grinning from ear to ear." Redheart stepped to AJ's side as she spoke, and I could see that they both looked worried. I turned from them and looked to the ponies against the back wall, each one looking more and more terrified.

I dropped my sword and took a few steps back, my eyes darting between my companions to the club ponies. "I... I need to go," I said suddenly, turning and running from the club.

"Dashie!" I heard AJ yell and looked over my shoulder at her, pausing for only a moment. She started to run after me, when Redheart grabbed her and shook her head. "Let Rainbow go..." I could feel tears cascade down my face, as I gazed at AJ and heard Redheart's words, and broke out into a full gallop.

Why are you running, you just saved the day? "Just shut up! Just leave me alone!" Where the hell are you even gonna go? I skidded to a stop and kicked at the stone beneath my hooves, biting my lip in frustrating until it bleed. Are you absolutely losing your shit? "I have to get rid of you! I have to get you out of my head!" I shouted as I took off running again. Know where you're going now, or are you hoping you can run me out of here? I let out a frustrated growl as I kept running, trying to quiet my darker side. "I'm going back to where I first found you."

I was surprised at the sudden silence, the wonderful reprieve I found, from my darkness. Well, this should be... interesting. I heard my darker side chuckle, causing a chill to shoot up my spine. But what about your injuries? Think you'll make it back there with those? "I'll deal with them when I can, right now I just need to put space between myself and the others." Awww don't want your friends to know you're crazy? "Piss off... I just don't want them to try and stop me." You'll come to regret that decision. "It won't be the first one."


	15. Return To Cowardice.

I ran for the better part of two days, not stopping for rest, as my mind replayed the image of AJ and Redheart. It was when I finally reached the edge of the Unicorn Range, that I allowed my body, drenched in sweat and pain, to finally collapse. I could do nothing but stare at the stars as my body, refusing to move another inch, just seemed to shut down. I don't know why I ran so far . . . why I ignored this pain . . . Then again, I know exactly why I did it.

Are you sure a random hay field is the best place to take a nap?

"Would you just shut up." I mumbled, to drained to think of anything else to say.

Well I was quiet for the entire run up to this point, so I think I deserve to talk.

"You deserve a hoof to the head, now shut your mouth." Suddenly there was silence, my darker half not responding. "What, no smart ass remark? Well that suits me just fine . . . maybe I can pretend my mind is still my own, for a little while."

Your mind is nothing but trash, trash that doesn't deserve an element, a body, or even a life. My darkness hissed suddenly, causing the pain I already felt to surge. My body, that may as well be dead, suddenly thrashed about violently. I cried out in pain trying, with all I could, to regain control of my body. I am getting sick and tired of your mouth! I could kill you in an instant, and take this body, but I still have hope for you.

"I thought I already told you," I said suddenly, "I will never become one with you!"

You remember, I'm touched. My body suddenly feel limp, my chest heaving, as I desperately gasped for air. But you realize what you're doing, don't you? Well I suppose you do, or you wouldn't be doing it, but things won't go according to plan. I couldn't work up the energy to reply, my eyes fixated on the night above me. You think that you can just go back to that hole, you crawled out of, and simply get rid of me? I'm sorry to break it to you, but that's not going to work.

"N-no . . . that's not . . . my plan." A sharp, twisting, pain ran up my throat as I forced out those few words.

Oh, well, then I suppose you have everything figured out? Of course not, you're just mindlessly grasping at straws. My darkness chuckled. But I can see that you're determined to die, which makes things easy on me, so go right ahead. Rush off and put into action your, idiotic, plan.

My idiotic plan? What was my idiotic plan? I had an idea, a hunch, that I was going off of . . . but I couldn't be honest with the darkness. I couldn't admit that everything I was doing was just a lie. I couldn't admit that I'd only ran away to get 'it' away from my friends. There was nothing more that I wanted than to rid myself of this darkness, this twisted soul that had taken root within my own. Moments like this make me miss Twilight even more . . . I bet she'd know what to do, or at least figure out something.

How are your injuries, Dashie? I heard the darkness whisper.

The wonderful reprieve I'd found from the physical world slowly melted away, feeling returning to my battered body. Pain flared through my ribs and left side, laboring every breath I took. The taste of blood was fresh in my mouth, as I turned my head and coughed up a bit. "Damn, guess I over did it a little bit."

I think that's an understatement. You should really take better care of our body or, at the least, have that nurse pony patch you up before you do something like this.

"Hmph, her name is Redheart."

Oh, I know. Believe me . . . I know. The thing is, Dashie, that I don't give enough of a shit to use her name.

"You just love to piss me off, don't you?"

It's one of the few, simple, joys that I'm allowed. Besides, somepony has to keep you on edge.

"Just be quiet, please. I probably won't be able to, but I'd like to try and get some sleep."

Oh, by all means rest. I won't keep you from your sleep, in fact I wish you sweet dreams, my dear Dashie.

Sweet dreams? That's not possible, not after the things I've seen. But that was of my own doing . . . horrors created by my own hooves. I wish that I could still be at ease when I sleep, free of this malicious darkness that has become intertwined with my soul. I long for a day when I can sleep like I once did, when all I needed was a comfy cloud, and the silver glow of the moon. But that was in the old Equestria, a world that no longer exists.

My body seemed to melt away as my consciousness floated through the darkness that sleep brought. Somewhere within that world devoid of color, the world of my mind, I awaited my darkness. I knew all too well that she would appear. I knew with every moment that passed that she would suddenly reveal herself, smiling in her own depravity. She just loved to build up the tension, to see my face when she appeared from the nothingness.

"You're there, aren't you?" I called out into the void. I was silent, waiting for her to respond, but there was no reply. "I know you're there, so just reveal yourself already!" I shouted.

You're supposed to be having sweet dreams, Dashie dear. She whispered.

"There's no way I can have anything close to a dream with you in my head! You'd probably try to take control of my body, or something along those lines!" I replied, infuriated by her very voice.

Light slowly filtered into the world, pushing back the darkness, to reveal her. I stood still in a mix of anger and fear, my dark side standing before me, her muzzle nearly pressed to mine. She stood just as still, her wicked smile broad across her face. Now why would you ruin such a good chance to escape reality, just to accuse me of such underhanded actions? If I wanted to take control while you slept, I would have already done it. No, I want you to fight. I want the satisfaction of watching your very soul, your entire being, become nothing more than a broken mess, my dearest Dashie. She spoke softly and raised a hoof to stroke my cheek.

"I always thought you were psychotic. Now I know, without a doubt, that you are. But you'll find breaking my spirit to be a challenge, one that you won't overcome."

She tilted her head and sighed, moving her hoof up to my mane. I can't believe that Bane Tooth sliced off a chunk of your mane, such a pity. On the bright side, Dashie, you look good with a shorter mane. Why, you almost look like Scoots.

"Don't you bucking say her name, don't you ever say her name again!" I shouted, knocking away her hoof.

Is that still a soft spot? She asked. She brought her hoof to her mouth and licked the spot I'd struck, her ever present smile beaming. I think I'm starting to like it when you hit me, it's always so . . . pleasing. She began to chuckle, before erupting into full blown laughter. She rared back and stood on her hind legs, head turned towards the sky in laughter. I feel sorry for that little creature, Scootaloo. She worshiped the ground you walked upon, and in the end you let her die.

My mind went blank, and a white hot searing pain engulfed my entire being. I could only see her, Scootaloo. I could see every moment I'd ever spent with her, splayed out before me. Tears began to stream down my face, and my vision blurred, as I started to laugh.

Is something funny, Dashie? The darkness asked.

"Yeah . . ." I simply replied, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I just thought of how I'm going to destroy you."

Oh? Well that is quite funny. Do tell me how you plan to do it, Dashie. She smiled.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of you, then slice you into a thousand pieces. One for each memory you showed me of Scoots . . . the one pony above all that I regret I couldn't save." I replied as I looked to her.

You know that won't work, and here I thought you'd finally used that brain of yours. she sighed as she flipped her mane.

"I'll figure out a way to make it work . . . because I'll be damned if I'll let your existence continue anymore. I'm the one who created you, the one who gave your entire being form."

Actually I think you owe that to Discord.

"I don't give a flying buck!" I roared as I rushed her. I slammed her to the ground, pinning her beneath my weight as I stared down at her. Just as she always had she simply smiled, amused by my outburst, as if to show me the futility of my actions. That damnable smile was becoming the bane of my existence, as each time I saw it I could only think of my failures. "Why do you always have to smile!" I shouted suddenly. "Is it not enough that you've twisted my entire being into a shell of who I once was? Does my suffering bring you so much joy that you have to constantly show your amusement? Answer me, Celestia dammit! Answer me!"

I think you should calm down, my sweet Dashie, or you might end up getting yourself hurt . . . well more hurt than you already are. Let's not forget that while you waste your time questioning me, instead of trying to have a peaceful respite, our body is in fairly poor shape.

"That's not a bucking answer!" I shouted in return as I drew my hoof back and slammed it down next to her head.

You're nothing more than a coward Rainbow Dash, or whoever you are now. We both know that I'm the true Dash, or what's left of her, while you're nothing more than weakness ponysonified. I allowed myself to be held here, I've not even attempted to move, giving you the perfect chance to try and 'end me', and yet you still strike the earth next to my head. For somepony of such conviction you show me nothing but cowardice . . . Is it because you finally understand the futility of all this.

I shook my head as a torrent of emotions raged within my mind. Her words, my words, who evers words they truly were resonated within. I clutched my chest as I fell back on my haunches and gasped for air, my throat feeling as if it were closing up. I was suffocating . . . the pressure of all that happened, the realizations of everything, all that I had done. I couldn't take it any longer and now it was manifesting into physical pain, becoming a wave that was undoubtedly crashing against me.

As much as I enjoy your suffering I believe that I should spare you this, for now. I can't allow you to die just yet . . . no not yet, not until I feel you've suffered truly and completely. I can't allow you to die until I've destroyed every last bit of what you are, and shown you the true meaning of despair. She drew closer to me and grabbed my throat, lifting me into the air effortlessly. This has been fun, but I think it's time you woke up. Before I could reply she slammed my body into the ground, causing it to crack and shatter. I fell and looked up to see her gazing down at me with that smile, that damn smile.

I seemed to fall forever as I found myself enveloped by darkness once more and then suddenly I felt my body slam into something. I sat up and coughed violently as I covered my eyes, then there was nothing but pain as I let out a shrill scream. My eyes were blinded by the sun, my body broken by battle and my soul crushed by darkness. I was in the midst of a completely hopeless trifecta that seemed like it would never end, as the harshness of reality returned to me once more. "Celestia dammit!" I shouted as I fumbled around until my eyes finally adjusted to the sunlight that covered me. Though I could see my other senses were still a mess, leaving me feeling like a newborn foal.

My chest heaved and my body strained as I forced myself to my hooves, quickly becoming reacquainted with the ground as I slammed back to it. Damn this infernal body of mine! Damn this whole world and everything about it to hell! My mind still raced and thoughts of my darkness lingered, as I made another push to stand. It took several attempts, each one ending with a reintroduction to the ground, before I was finally able to stand and hold my weight. I was covered in dried blood, it's scent causing my stomach to turn and wrench. I tried to put the feeling far from my mind as I pushed forward and willed my body to move, staggering around like a drunkard. I was still intent on putting as much distance between myself and Van Hoover as possible, but I had no clear goal on where to go. I mean . . . I did, but would returning there turn out to be waste?

I decided that before I could even hope to do anything, I needed to wash this blood from my body. Thoughts of the San Palomino desert returned to me, as the sun turned it's eye to me and glared unblinking. My body burned and ached, though the green fields I found myself in were far removed from the deserts harshness. Still I needed to be careful and not allow myself to stop, lest I become some scavengers meal. I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at that thought, and suddenly found myself recalling all those I've left to that very fate. Diamond Dogs, Ponies, it didn't matter. I killed them and left them to be nothing more than food. Now that I found myself staring at the possibility of being reduced to a meal . . . I can't help but wonder if what I did was right.

My thoughts were quickly shoved aside though as I heard the faint sound of running water, and frantically began to look around. After a moment I caught sight of a small stream and hurried to it, falling to the ground at its side. Without another thought I shoved my muzzle into the water and drank all that I could, until my thirst was sated. I leaned back and gasped for air, rolling onto my back as I covered my eyes with a foreleg. This . . . all of this feels like some sick dream, like I'm starting over from scratch. Bruised, bloody and nearly dead. I felt like I was reliving the day of Canterlot's fall . . . the day I crawled into the Everfree and went into hiding. Except this time I hadn't been thrown from a mountain, or had my element ripped from me. No. . . this time I was in this mess because of my own choice, my own fear.

I finally picked myself up once more and slowly waded into the stream, sitting in its cool water. I washed the blood from my coat and mane, taking a moment to curse at my darkness once I realized she was right about my mane. I bet Scoots would have loved to seen it like this . . . her big sis having a mane like hers. I really do miss her, I miss all those I've lost. I just wish that I could have done something, anything, to save them. My body began to tremble as I thought about them all and tears began to stream down my muzzle, while sobs escaped me. I stared into my reflection on the water and only wept harder as I did. I was a failure . . . I was worthless as a protector.

I sat there and cried, feeling sorry for myself, until the chill of the water became to much and made my way back onto the bank of the stream. I didn't even take time to dry myself off as I began walking once more, following the stream. Occasionally I would catch glimmers of light play at the water's surface and look to see my sorry reflection, only to sink further into sadness. I didn't even look like my former self anymore with my mane cut, and the cutie mark on my right flank scarred by Diamond Dogs. It was fitting though as I was no longer the mare I once was. I wasn't even the mare that, not to long ago, I believed I had become . . . as things stood I was simply a ghost of an Equestria that would never return.


	16. You're Gonna Go Far.

I stared into the embers of a fire I'd started, lost in thought, as I passed the time. I had spent three and a half days walking, following that stream I'd stumbled across. Two days ago I caught sight of Cloudsdale and for a second considered heading there, but eventually decided against it. I gotta admit that it didn't look any different from the last time I saw it, then again it was probably crawling with Changelings. Even I would think Chrysalis a fool if she didn't secure such a city, though I consider her a fool no matter what. Despite all that I now found myself sitting here, at the foot of Canterlot, wishing that I was stronger. When that once grand beacon of ponykind first came into sight . . . well I broke down. I couldn't help but fall deeper into this sadness I surrounded myself with, and lament my pathetic being. Even now my eyes burn with the stinging sensation of freshly shed tears. All I've been able to do these last few days is cry and wallow in self-pity, like the failure I am. The only respite I've found during this time was the silence my darker self offered, which honestly scarred me worse with each passing hour. I know she's there, waiting in the corner of my mind, watching my suffering with that smile of hers.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I suddenly found myself asking. I've been reduced to this . . . this whimpering excuse of a pony, not from loss or pain. No, this time it was because I finally realized that I was a monster . . . I was a killer. That ghost, Braeburn, had warned me of this and yet I was too foolish to listen. Did I deserve this misery, this building self-hatred that was threatening to devour me whole? Would I lose everything because of my own actions, and my own twisted sense of loyalty? The dead have no need for loyalty or anything of the like, because they're gone. Was my dark self right, did I simply wish to repay blood with blood? Could I really be so indulgent of my own desires, and could those desires really be so grim? I couldn't help but sigh as I tossed another piece of wood onto the fire, and closed my eyes as I listened to it crackle in the flames. In a way I was like the very wood I burned for warmth, just a piece of scrap that served no purpose but to burn and be reduced to ash.

Now that I think about it . . . the spot that I landed, when I was tossed from Canterlot isn't too far away from here. Neither is Ponyville . . . maybe I should go back and check in, though I know it's probably just a ghost town. Suddenly my head began to ache as visions of Ponyville flooded my mind, along with all the bodies I left there in my wake. "Dammit . . ." I mumbled under my breath as the thoughts slowly subsided, leaving me with nothing but the silence around me. There in that silence, in the still of the night, I found myself without a single thought other than returning to Ponyville. Could I really return though? Could I willingly go back to . . . to the beginning? I stood and kicked at the ground, finally realizing that it wasn't a question of if I should, or could, go back. I had to return to Ponyville, without a doubt. That place, once filled with happiness, was the place where I first took a life and found enjoyment in it. Ponyville was the key, the place where my darkness was born, or at the least conceived. The only question was how returning could help rid me of that same darkness, the Dark Dash within me. Still I now had my answer, at least on where to go and it was better than nothing. Though I would never admit it to the darkness within, I had intended to return to the spot where I had fallen, in hopes of being rid of her . . . in hopes of reclaiming myself.

I sighed and sat back down, prodding the fire with a twig, as I mulled over my revelation. To be honest I knew, somewhere inside of me, that I would have to go back. Though when I told my darkness I was returning to the beginning, I didn't expect it to be Ponyville . . . or maybe I did and just didn't even realize it. More likely I just didn't wanna think about that place again, let alone see it. I seem to do that a lot though, act without thinking and try to handle things as they happen . . . all while trying to ignore what I actually fear. That way of thinking and acting, well it hasn't really worked out well. I wouldn't be sitting here, alone and wallowing in pity, if it actually worked. My rashness was the constant thorn in my side, and on more than one occasion my downfall. I wish I was able to do away with it and be more like AJ, Trixie, or Redheart. Actually . . . I just wish they were with me. No matter how much I wished though I knew I couldn't return to them, not until I was free of this darkness within. Then again . . . if I couldn't rid myself of it I may never see them again.

My chest began to burn as I moved a hoof over my heart, tears once more starting to form at the corners of my eye's. I had just gotten AJ back, after so many years of living without her. I was finally able to reunite with her, and now we're apart once more. I even left Redheart and Trixie behind, without so much as a word. I'm almost certain they're freaking out, worried sick about me, after I ran away covered in blood. I tried to wipe away my tears as I thought about everypony, but it was useless as each thought brought on more and more heartache. How could I be so selfish as to run and make them worry, then try to comfort myself with thoughts of protecting them from . . . myself. "Buck me, I'm an idiot," I sighed as I held my head in my hooves.

Is something wrong, Dashie Dearest?

My skin crawled as I heard her call out to me and I slammed my hooves down in frustration. "What!? What do you want from me now? Why do you choose to call out to me now, are you no longer entertained by this sorrow that has filled me? No longer amused by your plot to break me?" I called out in reply.

I was . . . But after that little display I may have to reconsider. I could hear her laughing. I could almost see that smile of hers, twisted in its depravity, as she enjoyed my pain. But I still feel like you can suffer even more, and I intend to make you suffer in every way imaginable. Because as I've told you, my dearest of Dashies, I plan to shatter you into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Leave me be you sadistic bitch!" I shouted as I jumped to my hooves and cursed at the sky.

You know I'm not up there, right? Though I do belong in the heavens, but that's a given. Sadly for you, and I both, I'm stuck inside your pretty little head . . . for now.

"Don't worry I'll be rid of you soon enough." All the sorrow and remorse I had been drowning in seemed to drain away as I spoke, now replaced by hatred. This hatred that burned inside me, the hatred I had for my darkness, was beginning to rival that which I felt for Chrysalis.

You know, Dashie, all this pain and suffering could come to a quick end. All you'd have to do is accept me and return to our former glory.

"I'll never accept you or your lies, and I'm growing tired of reminding you of that."

And each time you deny me I only want you more.

She went silent after that, once again leaving me to my thoughts. I tried to calm myself as I felt tension spread throughout my entire body, and sat back down by the fire. I stared deep into the flames and found that it's once comforting glow now just reminded me further of my misery . . . of my darkness. How much more of this could I really take? How much longer could I torment myself with all these emotions, all these memories, and the weight of my sins. Have I fallen too far into the maw of darkness? Could returning to Ponyville even resolve anything, or would it be the final piece to my darkness' ascension? I pushed these thoughts aside and rose to stand again, before kicking dirt onto the fire. Once the fire was out the world returned to its dimly lit self, giving me nothing but faint moonlight to navigate it. With one final moment to collect my thoughts I pushed forward, and headed for Ponyville.

All was silent as I made my way towards my former home, with only the sound of my hoofsteps breaking the silence. Even though I was removed from the carnage, and battle that I'd come to know, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Usually I would find solace in a silence such as this, use it to clear my thoughts and emotions. This silence, however, was different. Within the quiet world I now found myself in I could feel nothing but a creeping fear, as if I were being watched. I stopped and looked around, thinking I heard something move, taking a moment to try an rationalize this feeling. That's when I caught sight of something unmistakable, row upon row of apple trees as far as I could see. Even though their branches were broken and twisted, I knew exactly what this place was . . . it was Sweet Apple Acres. The once glorious jewel of the Apple family was now nothing more than dying land, blotted with decaying trees, that stunk of death and rot. An unbearable pain surged through my body as I fell to the ground, my mind filling to burst with images of this place's former glory. I recalled memories forged in this place with AJ, Applebloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith. Each and everyone causing my chest to heave with sobs that I fought to restrain.

You know the saddest part of all this is you're doing this to yourself. Didn't I tell you to let go of your past? I mean it's done, lost to the echoes of time, and every time you recall those 'happy memories' this happens.

"Just be quiet . . . my memories are the only things that keep me sane."

Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll realize it's a lie. I mean, as I see things, you're always fine until you dredge the waters for a memory or two. Then it's nothing but pain and agony, opposed to the relief that you believe them to bring you.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion. So why not do me a favor and keep it to yourself. My memories are treasures that I will never let go of. But I don't expect some perverted creature like you to understand."

You're right, I don't understand. I don't understand why you hold onto weakness so willingly . . . but that just makes your inevitable defeat all the more real.

"My defeat? I'm not going to be defeated, not by you or anypony," I replied as I stood and steadied myself. "No matter how much pain, or weakness, or whatever else my memories bring me . . . I'll never let them go."

You know . . . you keep saying that and I thought by now it'd be getting old, but it's just as funny as ever.

"I don't give a damn how funny you think it is, you're just covering your fear with condescending nonsense, you overgrown shadow."

I'm afraid, really? You're the one who abandoned her friends because she feared what would happen to them if you stuck around. I believe that's the pot calling the kettle black, or something like that. So why don't you take a bit more time to think, next time, before you speak.

I growled in frustration and kicked a small stone, sending it flying into the darkness of the orchard. I was on the verge of responding to my darkness' idiotic comments, when I heard something move among the trees. The snap of twigs and dead leaves, accompanied by a menacing growl and then suddenly a silhouette. Two piercing eyes gazed at me, unwavering in their stare, as the creature moved towards me. "Who the hell are you and why are you kicking rocks into my woods?" A low gruff voice called out, before the creature finally stepped into the silver light of the moon and revealed itself to be a massive diamond dog. "Wait a minute . . . You look familiar." He smiled and revealed a mouth full of jagged teeth, flexing his clawed hands. "You're that pony that killed my pack. I was hoping I'd run into you someday, and it seems this is my lucky day," the diamond dog said as he began to walk towards me. "I'm gonna make a meal of you and use you bones as a toothpick."

I bet you regret dropping your sword back in Van Hoover now, don't you?

"You're not helping," I muttered under my breath as I suddenly took off deeper into the orchard, trying to escape that monstrous diamond dog.

"Where are you trying to run off to!?" I heard him roar when the ground beneath me seemed to lift up. I leapt back just as his body erupted from the earth, and barely avoided a powerful swipe. I ducked under another attack and took off again, only to have one of my hind legs grabbed hold of. The dog lifted me into the air and swung me around, before slinging me into a nearby tree. My body crashed against it, I heard the trunk crack and strain from the force, before suddenly toppling over. I gasped for air and felt blood beginning to pool in my mouth, as I forced myself back to my hooves. I didn't have much time before he was on me again, a claw held high above him intent on crushing me beneath it. I wasn't able to run away this time, but I'd be damned if I was gonna die, so I did the only thing I could do . . . I fought. He brought his claw crashing down just as I dashed forward, barely missing me as I lowered my head and rammed into his stomach. He staggered back and clutched his stomach, before letting out a frustrated growl.

I couldn't give him any time to gather himself, not if I intended to survive . . . especially without my weapon. I closed the distance between us and stood up on my hind legs, before firing off several shots with my forehooves to his muzzle. He let out a shrill whine and sent me flying with a backhand. I finally slammed onto the ground and shakily stood back up, coughing up a fine mist of blood. The ground seemed to shake as he stomped towards me, pushing over a tree that stood between us, before letting out a rage filled roar. He rushed me suddenly and without a second thought I did the same, sliding between his legs as he tried to land a killing blow. I jumped up, my body aching from old and fresh wounds, and leapt onto his back. I brought my forehooves together and smashed them down on his head, only to have him howl in pain and grab me. He tossed me from his back, slamming me to the ground once more as he began to rain down attacks. I frantically rolled across the ground and finally found enough of a window to stand, only to have him slam his fist down on my back and put me back on the ground.

"I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart, limb from limb, and hearing you scream." He said as he picked me up and slammed me against the ground several times.

This wasn't good . . . I was losing consciousness. I could feel all my strength draining away, my very life was flashing before my eyes. Was this really how I was destined die, at the hands of some diamond dog? Was this some sort of cosmic Irony, a fitting punishment for slaughtering those diamond dogs in Ponyville? Wait . . . he said it was his pack. I fought against the blood filled coughs that escaped me, and through the blistering pain managed to squeak out a few words. "You . . . you said I killed . . . your pack."

The diamond dog let out an unsettling laugh as he lifted me, by one of my hind legs, and stared at me. "That's right, filthy pony. Those diamond dogs were my pack and I was their alpha. You just happened to attack them when I was away on my queen's orders. Had I been there . . . well things would have ended differently." He squeezed my leg and I let out an agonizing cry as I felt it start to break, then suddenly he let up. "You're the most entertaining thing I've had to play with in a while. Not like that foolish pony that wanders around here, acting like her life isn't completely destroyed. She just runs when she sees me and it's become rather annoying."

What the hell was he talking about . . . a foolish pony? There isn't anypony left in Ponyville. "I think you're imagining things," I said as my chest strained to keep breath in my lungs. "All the ponies of Ponyville are dead."

He was silent at first but then began to chuckle, and eventually burst into full blown laughter. Once he regained his composure he smiled and brought me closer to his face. "She's what's left of the ponies that used to run this place, or at least that's what I was told. But I wouldn't worry myself with that, if I were you, you'll be dead soon and none of this will matter."

There was somepony still alive here! It has to be one of the Apple's, it just has to be. I can't let myself die now, not after learning about this . . . there has to be a way out of this. I couldn't think of anything, I couldn't even begin to think of anything and then I noticed his smug grin. He knew I was wracking my brain with what he just told me, that sick bastard! He wants me to try and put up a fight, just so I'll die kicking and screaming . . . well buck him. I was gonna survive and I was gonna find whoever it was that still lived here. Aside from that I still had to destroy my darkness and return to everypony. I couldn't just die and let them live not knowing what became of me . . . no . . . I have to survive.

"I think it's time I ended this, Rainbow Dash. My queen will reward me handsomely for bringing her your head." He readied his free hand to land the finishing blow, his claws glistening in the glow of dawn's first light.

"She probably would . . . but you'll never get to find out." Suddenly I threw my head forward and grabbed his head between my forehooves, as I bit down on his throat with all my strength. He began to let out a surprised yelp, but was quickly silenced as he let go of my leg and I twisted in the air. Between my quickly shifting weight and the force of my jaws I could taste blood, his blood, start to trickle into my mouth. I planted my hind legs into his stomach and pushed off with all I had. I could hear skin, muscle, and sinew begin to tear, when finally I managed to rip his throat out. I landed on the ground with a hard thud and struggled to stand, as I spat the blood and chunk of flesh from my mouth. I watched him squeeze his throat in vain as blood cascaded down him, and eventually he fell. I limped to his side and stared down at him, the last lingering bit of life quickly fading from him. "Buck you and your bucking queen," I said as I watched him die.

Holy shit . . . that was bucking savage, even by my standards. But weren't you freaking out about killing things?

"Yeah . . . and I'll end up feeling awful about this, eventually. But right now I only need to worry about surviving."

I think you might have some mental issues, Dashie.

"I don't give a shit . . ." Suddenly my body was stiff and heavy, as the trees around me began to spin. "Dammit, I should have . . . just . . . ran," I managed before falling to the ground, my body too weak to move anymore. Then the all too familiar feeling of sleep began to creep over me, but I was too weakened to resist as I allowed myself to drift off into its embrace.


	17. The Horror Of Hospitality.

Warmth . . . I could feel warmth surrounding my entire being, as it seemed to cradle me. I could feel the warm rays of the sun shining down on me as I tried to rouse myself, but found that I couldn't move. My eyes opened slowly and I stared up blankly at . . . a ceiling. What the hell was a ceiling doing above me? I remember collapsing in the orchard after the fight . . . so why am I here? I looked around the room I found myself in, noticing that it somehow seemed familiar. I tried to rise up once more, my plan to get a better idea of my situation, however I was still unable to move. I looked down at my body and froze, a mix of shock and confusion taking hold of me, as I saw several straps in place to hold me still. Why the hell was I here? Why was I strapped to this bed? How in the name of Celestia did I even get here? My mind raced, thoughts of the worst possibilities filling my head, and my heart pounded within my chest. I didn't like this . . . this restraint. I had to get free, I had to somehow slip free of these bonds. I struggled and tried to wriggle out from beneath them, only to have them feel as if they tightened with each movement. Please . . . please somepony get me out of these things.

I was on the verge of tears when my heart stopped, and my eyes turned their focus to the door of the room. I could hear hoofsteps drawing near, along with a soft hum that steadily grew louder. I could feel my heart start to pound once more, and swallowed hard as I anticipated who, or what, would soon be in this room with me. Until this unknown being arrived, however, I would try to get a better idea of where I was . . . but first I had to calm down. As I looked around I was filled with a sense of nostalgia, almost like I had been here before. Despite that I still couldn't shake the unease I felt, the foreboding sense of dread that slowly spread throughout my body. The hoofsteps continued to draw nearer and just as I was about to put forth another attempt to free myself, I caught sight of a small picture frame. My eyes focused on the frame and the photograph within, and I finally realized why this place felt so familiar. I was inside the Apple family home . . . but that still didn't answer why I was restrained, or any of my other questions.

The hoofsteps I had heard earlier came to a stop just outside of the room. I stared at the door as my body tensed, and tried my best to push back the unease that gripped me. The door opened slowly and I held my breath in anticipation, waiting to see who was responsible for my current situation. A slender earth pony mare stepped through the door, her red mane, and pale olive coat ragged . . . unkempt with a bow. "Apple Bloom! You're alive!" I shouted as soon as I saw her. There was no mistaking it, despite everything I believed to be true, there stood Apple Bloom. The bit of happiness I felt was quickly replaced with guilt, as I found myself thinking about all that Apple Bloom must have been through. She lost her entire family, her home, her very way of life . . . all of that she had to face alone.

"Of course I'm alive, silly. Why wouldn't I be?" She continued to smile as she spoke, making her way to the bedside. "Now what in tarnation made you think I'd be dead?"

"I . . . I Thought everypony in Ponyville was dead. I mean . . . I watched those Diamond Dogs kill so many ponies, I never would have imagined you survived." I couldn't find any other words than those, retreating back into my thoughts after I spoke. Had she been here this whole time, waiting out some never ending storm? She had undoubtedly believed, just as Braeburn had, that AJ would return . . . that the elements would be victorious. So she sat here, hiding, waiting for a reality that would never exist. Suddenly I pulled myself away from those thoughts, forcing my mind back to the present. "Why do you have me tied down?" Apple Bloom just sat at the bedside, her smile ever present, as she listened to me intently. She finally moved, standing and turning from me, as I asked her about the straps holding me down.

She walked to the far corner of the room, stopping as she stared at the photo I'd noticed earlier. That's when I swore I heard her whisper faintly under her breath, just quiet enough for her words to elude me. It was then that I looked her over more carefully, taking note to how she'd grown over the years. I bet AJ would have been happy to see her sister alive, to see how she's grown. Last time they met she was barely half our size and now, as I looked at her, it was easy to see she was just as tall. Despite that she looked thin and frail, as if she hadn't had a decent meal in ages. I was so caught up in my thoughts of AJ and Apple Bloom, that I didn't even notice the later had now turned to face me again.

"Rainbow Dash I found you in the orchard, nearly dead, and brought you back here. I'm guessing that big ol' diamond dog was what did it to ya, but he looked a lot worse for wear." She moved back to the bedside and sat back on her haunches, moving a forehoof to one of the straps. "When I got you here we tried to figure out what to do with you, and finally we decided to put you in here. Now you were pretty messed up, keep that in mind, so we reckoned it was best to restrain you. That way you couldn't move around and hurt yourself."

"Apple Bloom . . . who is 'we'?" I asked after she spoke, trying to fully grasp everything.

"You sure are acting strange," she said with a chuckle. "I mean who else could we be? I'm talking bout the rest of my family. AJ was worried sick about you, I could tell. She kept coming in and checking on you every few minutes."

I stared at Apple Bloom, completely silent, as I thought over her words carefully. She said her family was here . . . the family that I knew were dead, hell I had buried them. The only survivor was AJ and she was in Van Hoover, no where near us. Apple Bloom believed she was here, that her entire family was here and alive. I suddenly felt the need to be free of my restraints grow, as more and more questions emerged from the depths of my consciousness. "Apple Bloom can you take these things off me? I'd like to go and thank the others."

Apple Bloom's smile quickly faded as she took a tight hold of the strap across my chest, tightening it until I felt my chest heave against its bind. "You haven't healed up yet Dash, so I can't let you out of bed," She moved to the next strap and tightened it as well, as she spoke, causing a small pain to shoot up my injured hind leg. "Granny will give me a whooping if I don't take proper care of you."

"Apple Bloom stop!" I shouted as I tried get her to listen. "I don't know what Granny told you, but it'll be alright to set me free. You'll even be taking better care of me if you do." My words fell on deaf ears as she continued tightening the straps, until they were all satisfactory to her.

"Sorry Rainbow, but I ain't going against Granny. She really knows how to be a mean one when I don't listen, and I'd rather avoid getting yelled at."

"The hell do you mean? Granny would never yell at you. I'm sure you're just over exaggerating . . . " I trailed off when I noticed the look she gave me, and the vacancy in her eyes. Those eyes of hers, once filled with youth and passion, now we're like voids of darkness. They didn't shine or sparkle, but instead reflected my very soul back at me. This young mare was gazing into my very being, judging my every word, and weighing its merit . . . it's worth. Why did she look at me in such a way? It was as if I was suddenly no more than a stranger, who said something she didn't wanna hear. I was almost frightened by her gaze as I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Are you saying you know what Granny Smith wants? You claiming to know what she told me herself, Rainbow? Or maybe you're trying to say I'm crazy, is that it?" She suddenly slammed her hoof down on my injured leg, a cry of pain escaping me after. "You can't know what Granny wants . . . only I can. She doesn't even tell Big Mac, or Applejack, what she wants. That's because I'm the only one she trusts." Her hoof twisted against my leg, as my body began to ache and I felt pain filled tears begin to form.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I wasn't trying to speak for Granny Smith."

Her smile slowly returned as I frantically apologized and she was suddenly back to her old self. "I'm gonna take real good care of you, Rainbow Dash, so don't worry. You'll be right as rain in no time." She stood up and stepped back before giggling, covering her mouth with a forehoof as she did. "Just remember to be a good house guest and we won't have any problems, understand?"

I nodded my head and swallowed before replying, my mind racing in thought. "Y-yes . . . I understand."

"Good!" She replied with an overabundance of excitement. "Then I'm gonna go get supper ready. Everypony else is starving and I'm sure you are as well. Now don't be going off no where, cause I'd hate to have to come looking for ya." With that she turned and quickly made her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

After I heard the door shut and Apple Bloom head down the hall, my first thought was freedom. I had to get out of this mess, to get away and forget what just happened. She's nothing like that little pony you have in your memories. I'm not even sure that is the pony you remember. I heard the darkness call out suddenly and gritted my teeth in frustration. In fact I think she's more like you, in a sense. She's broken and clinging to memories, lost within a self burdened weakness, as she slowly loses touch with reality.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," I mumbled as I continued to struggle, in vain, against my restraints. "The last thing I need is you chiming in with your idiocy."

My idiocy? Well if that's how you choose to take my council, then so be it. I suppose I'll just stay quiet and let you face this trial alone. Wonder how long it'll take you to break.

"Your council? I don't know if you actually pay attention to the shit you say, but it's most certainly not any council." There was no reply after I spoke, just silence that slowly regained its hold over the room I was in. No hoofsteps, no darkness, only the beating of my heart and worried breaths.

I couldn't control the thoughts that ran through my mind, as I tried to make sense of all this. Apple Bloom had saved me, in a sense, but now she had me tied down at the request of a dead pony. None of this made any sense to me, and I had this foreboding sense of dread still swallowing my entirety. I tried to calm myself, pushing aside all the chaos within my head, and think of a way out. I was beginning to feel panic take hold as I continued my pointless struggle for freedom, finally deciding the straps wouldn't budge. I wonder what AJ, or Trixie, or Redheart would do in this situation? I wonder if any of them would have even gotten themselves into this mess? It's pointless to try and think about things like that, when the truth is . . . I'm stuck in this mess by myself. I sighed as I had these thoughts cross my mind and soon found that those three, the three I had abandoned, were all that I could think about. Why had I run away? Did I really fear my own darkness so much, or did I fear becoming close to them? It took all that I had not to break down into tears, thinking about the precious moments I'd spent with them. I was quickly ripped from those thoughts when I heard the door open once more, and soon after Apple Bloom appeared carrying a tray on her back. The smile she had earlier still graced her face, though it seemed a bit twisted, as she walked to the bedside.

"I hope you're hungry, Rainbow Dash, I worked really hard on fixing up this stew," she said through her smile as she sat the tray on the bedside table. "Granny and the others thought it was great, so I hope you'll think the same."

I was about to reply and try to reason with Apple Bloom to release me again, but then I was overcome by the scent of her stew. It was putrid and fetid, causing my stomach to turn as I fought the urge to gag. "The hell is in that?" I asked as I turned my head from it, trying to find even a small breath of fresh air.

Apple Bloom's smile slowly faded and I turned back to see her pick up the spoon she'd brought, dipping it into the viscous bowl of broth. "Now, now, Rainbow . . . there's no need to be rude. My family thought this was good enough for them, so it's plenty good enough for you."

I didn't have a chance to reply, to protest, or voice any thought I may have had about Apple Bloom's words. Suddenly she slammed a hoof down on my injured leg, causing a loud shout to escape me, and I felt the spoon she held jam into my mouth. The pungent aroma of the stew overtook my senses as she force fed me, and then her hooves clamped down on my muzzle until I swallowed. I could feel the vile substance make its way down my throat, causing my body to convulse, as I desperately tried to break free of Apple Bloom's hooves to spit it back up.

"Don't even think of getting sick, you shouldn't waste the kindness of others . . . and if you do I'll just have to shove it back down your throat by force." She said in a crazed whisper as she released my muzzle and began stroking my mane. "Why do you keep making me hurt you, Dash, I just want to help you. I mean you think everypony is dead, so something has to be wrong with you."

"They are dead!" I shouted back in reply, my patience running thin. "They're all dead, every pony in Ponyville is dead! I know because I buried them!" Apple Bloom fell deathly silent, her eyes turned down to gaze at the floor, as I shouted at her. I even felt bad afterwards . . . until she raised her head back up and glared at me, a sinister grin on her face. I was shocked by the sight, finding myself suddenly envisioning my dark half and that damn smile of hers.

"I'm gonna hurt you, Rainbow Dash." She said after a moment. "I'm gonna hurt you, until you're free of these thoughts. I'll cure you with the only truth that exists . . . pain."

"What the bu- " I started to shout in protest, only to have Apple Bloom quickly grab the bowl of stew and slam it down onto my muzzle. My entire being was assaulted by the stench and foul odor of the stew, while I choked on it.

"Make sure you eat it all, Dashie," she said as she laughed, watching me struggle with some kind of joy.

I continued to fight for air, finally turning my head enough to shake the bowl from my muzzle. This whole situation was more than I could handle, as I laid there at the mercy of a pony who was once Apple bloom. What bothered me the most though was what she called me . . . Dashie. Of course it wasn't anything I hadn't been called before, but it was usually my darkness that reserved that name for me. The longer this all went on the more I was convinced Apple Bloom had lost all her sanity, and I was almost certain she held a darkness in her, just as I did. She must have surrendered to her darkness, to the voice that Clawed at her mind . . . would I suffer the same fate? Between my thoughts and coughing up that abomination called stew, I didn't even notice the twisted sense of joy displayed in Apple Bloom's smile. Not until I found her hooves wrapped around my throat.

"Why are you even here!?" She shouted as she bared all her weight down on me, her hooves trying to squeeze the very life from my lungs, as she straddled my body. "You're not real! Applejack told me you're not real, you bucking changeling!"

I tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't even manage a single word. I tried all that I could, struggling with everything in me, as I felt my lungs burn for air. Was this how I was gonna die, at the hooves of Apple Bloom? No . . . I can't allow this to happen. I can't let her end my journey, not after all I've done, after all I've seen and slaughtered. Would I have to add Apple Bloom to that list, could I add her to that list? I was close to blacking out, when I realized my forehooves were slipping free of their binding. I strained to cast my gaze down, seeing my forehooves drenched in the stew I'd been forcibly fed and covered in. With what strength I could muster I pulled one of my forehooves free and quickly used it to bash Apple Bloom in the side of the head, sending her toppling from atop me. I made quick work of the straps, first freeing my other forehoof and then the rest of my body. I rolled off the bed and winced as my injured leg made contact with the floor, forcing me to shift my weight.

"I was, I mean AJ was, right about you! The real Rainbow Dash would never have hit me!" Apple Bloom shouted as she climbed back to her hooves. "I've gotta get rid of you before you can hurt the others!" Apple Bloom rushed me and I quickly sent her rolling back across the floor, causing her to slam into the dresser in the rooms corner. The photo from earlier fell from the dresser and slammed onto the ground, the sound of shattering glass ringing out. She went silent as we stared at each other, before turning and retrieving the photo. She examined it as she held it and offered me a quick glance, when she suddenly left the room without another word.

"What in the actual buck just happened? I mean for the love of Celestia, am I in some kind of nightmare? Surely Apple Bloom isn't this messed up." I said aloud as I stared at the door of the room, the soft echo of hoofsteps moving farther away with each moment.

I think you wish you were in a nightmare, because you realize that this reality . . . is the most nightmarish thing you've come across.

"I thought you were gonna keep your mouth shut." I replied curtly as I moved towards the door.

Oh I don't plan to say much more than that, well other than this. Somepony has to remind you that this is real, otherwise you'll convince yourself differently.

"Right now I'd rather convince myself of anything other than this, if we're being honest." I pressed a forehoof against the door and pushed it open, peeking out into the hallway. I was immediately met with the overbearing scent of decay and rotten flesh, as I held back the urge to be sick. The stew had been bad enough and even though it covered me, it was nothing compared to the odor that now attacked my senses. "What . . . dear Celestia what is causing that?" I asked as I stepped out into the hall and slowly crept towards the stairs. The closer I got to the stairs the stronger the odor grew, making my eyes water as I coughed. Suddenly I could hear Apple Bloom's voice, as she carried on a conversation with some unseen partner. After the way things have gone so far, I was more than a bit cautious as I started my descent down the stairs. I wasn't prepared for what I saw once I got to the bottom step, and turned to look into the living room of the Apple house. There Apple Bloom sat on a molded couch, her brother's corpse next to her and Granny's sitting opposite them in her rocking chair.

Both of their bodies were severely decayed with bone showing through eviscerated, disfigured, coats and scraps of flesh. The smell that permeated from them was horrendous, as festering remnants of organs clung to their rotten bodies or laid at their hooves. Apple Bloom just sat there talking to them, as if they were alive and well, moving Big Mac's jaw with a hoof as she mimicked his voice. I watched in horror as Mac's jaw suddenly fell away and landed on the floor, only to have Apple Bloom pick it up. There was a sudden crunch as she forced the jaw back into place, and she smiled as she took away her hoof to make sure it stayed in place.

I backed away slowly, accidentally backing into a small table, causing the various items on it to shake and topple over. I froze and swallowed hard, my eyes focused on Apple Bloom. She was silently facing Granny Smith, still as death, before a small chuckle escaped her. Her head turned slowly, tilting to the side, and soon I was staring at her. There was a large, twisted, horrifying smile that stretched across her face and I could feel fear well inside me. Without a word I suddenly found myself slammed against the wall, Apple Bloom's muzzle just inches from mine and a knife at my throat.

"I was talking with Granny and Big Mac," she said before pausing and looking over her shoulder at their bodies. "We all agree that you need," she paused again and turned back to me, her bottom lip bleeding as she bit down on it with a sick excitement. "Some old fashion Apple family hospitality."

Well now . . . I wonder what that could mean?


	18. Sweet Apple Sunset.

"I can't believe you were just gonna up and leave without even saying a word to the family, that's just rude." The cold metal of the knife held to my neck made my body tense, as I felt a shiver run down my spine. I swallowed hard and stared back into Apple Bloom's eyes, desperately searching for even the tiniest glimmer of her former self. I found nothing, only emptiness and the unshakable feeling of familiarity. I felt as if I was seeing through the eyes of one of my victims, drowning in the hopelessness and cold fear such a gaze instilled. Try as I might, I couldn't move, or speak, only fixating even more intently on Apple Bloom's smile and stare. To see it, I felt was to truly look upon myself . . . or the twisted depravity that dwelled within my soul. Still that depravity, that darkness, was a part of me. It was the part of me that I wished to be rid of and burdened with no longer.

"Please, Apple Bloom, put the knife away. I wasn't trying to leave... I was just trying to come and thank your family. I wanted them to know I appreciated their help. I mean I haven't seen them in so long, it's only the right thing to do. Isn't it?"

There you go, appeal to her insanity. Don't try and convince her otherwise, just play along... That's how you get out of this alive.

"Something tells me you're lying, Dashie. It might be that little voice in your head, the one that I keep hearing whispers from. That's why I think you're nothing more than a Changeling, just some kinda shade or shadow. I think you were sent here to test me, to see if I'd give up and let you have your way, while you sabotaged the life we've managed to scrape by on." Apple Bloom replied as she spoke in a hushed, crazed, tone that made my skin crawl.  
"Voice in my head? How do you hear a voice in my head, Apple Bloom, that makes no sense?" I replied as I was taken back by her sudden statement.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dashie," she replied, her voice still and unwavering. "You're like me, or at least like I used to be. Before I made the voice in my head be quiet." She pressed the knife harder against my throat and leaned in closer, pushing her muzzle into my mane and inhaling deeply.

It's official, this kid is more bucked up than you are . . . I don't know if I should congratulate her or be worried for you.

"There it is again, Dashie. It's speaking to you, telling you that I'm crazy, making you doubt me. You should learn to control it, teach it to be quiet." She leaned back after she spoke and burst into laughter, the pupils of her eyes shrinking as she stared into my very soul. "Maybe the voice is actually you . . . maybe you really are just a shadow. I used to think of mine the same way, but then I realized the voice WAS me."

"Apple Bloom, please, I don't know what you're talking about. There isn't any voice in my head, just me, I promise."

Oh? You finally gonna accept that we're one in the same, or are you just lying to save your skin? If it's the former then I'm touched, I'm still gonna kill you, but touched nevertheless.

I wanted nothing more than to tell my darkness to be quiet, to hold her tongue and give me a moment to think. However the situation I found myself in made me wonder if I could even get out of this . . . this madness.

"Why do you keep lying to me Dashie, don't you know how badly lying hurts the ones you love?" She moved the knife from my throat, keeping me pinned to the wall with her free hoof as she pointed the knife at my chest. "Maybe I can help you, keep that voice from making you lie to me." As she spoke she slowly pressed the tip of the knife against me, until I could feel it begin to cut through my flesh.

"Apple Bloom, stop this, please, I'm begging you." I cried out as she steadied her hoof and held the knife still, a small bit of blood trickling from the fresh incision. I frantically looked around the room behind her, and felt my heart nearly stop as I noticed the bodies of Big Mac and Granny Smith. They looked as if they were looking at us, watching what Apple Bloom was doing, their decayed, featureless faces giving off a look of disapproval and disappointment.

"I'll stop just as soon as you stop lying to me, Rainbow." She replied with the same smile that my dark side often bore at me. "So tell me, what is that voice in your head telling you? Is it telling you to kill me, to stop me? Is it telling you to take my life and the life of my family?" She went silent and just continued to smile, her gaze unwavering as I trembled there.

"There . . . there is a voice." I finally said, nearly choking on my own words. "It haunts me and tells me horrible, unspeakable things." I said as I began to tear up.

What the buck are you doing? What does telling a crazy pony you're also crazy accomplish?

Apple Bloom pulled the knife back and chuckled, licking my blood from it. "See Dashie, that wasn't hard."She released me and took a few steps back, that damnable smile of hers still present. "Don't worry, like I said, I had a voice too. I was able to quiet it though, because I came to accept it as my voice. When I did, I was able to reclaim my life, my family, my world."

I turned my attention back to the bodies of Big Mac and Granny Smith, then back to Apple Bloom, my heart racing with a mix of fear and unease. "Apple Bloom . . . You gave into your darkness." I began as she suddenly sneered at my words.

"DARKNESS!" She shrieked in reply, pointing the knife at me once more. "I was trapped in darkness! Everything was taken from me! I was left all alone in the one place I thought would always be safe! Then one day you come through and paint it red with blood, then just up and leave! You didn't even come to check on any of us! You left me in a world of darkness, solitude and suffering!"

"I didn't know." I replied as guilt washed over me. "The Diamond Dogs, I thought they killed everypony. I couldn't bear the thought of it. So I killed them! I made them pay for their crimes, buried the dead and went on my way."

""Well if you would have taken the time to look you could have found me! You could have found Spike! You could have found Sweetie!"

"Spike and Sweetie are alive!?" I asked suddenly shocked by this revelation.

"Oh they're alive, but they did like you. They abandoned our home, abandoned me." Apple Bloom said as she growled in anger. "I was totally alone, and then the voice found me, it called to me, from somewhere deep within myself. It told me that my family was still alive, that my life hadn't been lost. I had to go dig up my poor brother," she said suddenly pointing behind her to Big Mac. "You buried him alive, I could hear him calling out to me, and Granny just decided to start talking again one day. The voice in my head told me I just needed to listen."

You know there is a door behind you, I say turn tail and run . . . This can only end badly otherwise.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my head, when Apple Bloom was suddenly upon me again, her muzzle barely touching mine.

"What's it saying, Dashie? Is it telling you to run? Telling you that I'm crazy!?" Apple Bloom shouted as she swung the blade up at me. I leapt to side barely avoiding her strike, as I felt a small trickle of blood running down my cheek. "I'm not crazy! I thought I was! I thought I'd lost it, but I'm more sane than anypony alive! SHUT UP APPLEJACK!" She roared suddenly, swinging the knife wildly as she grabbed at her head. "AJ doesn't want me to hurt you, Dashie-poo, but I think that's the only way I can get you to understand."

"Understand what!?" I shouted as I backed away from her. "Just tell me what you want me to understand!?"

"We all have a darkness inside us, Rainbow. The question is will you let it control you, or will you be like me and control it?" She replied, suddenly she was calm and reserved. She slowly moved towards me waving the knife playfully. "How about we cut the darkness out of you? We'll get it out one organ at a time, until that voice in your head goes quiet." Her smile spread broad across her face once more, her eyes showing an unsettling serenity. "Then we can put them back and you can stay with us, join our family like AJ always wanted you too."

Every red flag that has ever existed is going up and you're just standing here like an idiot . . . Maybe you should take her up on that offer since you don't seem that concerned by it.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE BUCK UP!" I roared taking Apple Bloom and myself both off guard. I quickly looked to the door behind me, then back to Apple Bloom, my chest suddenly tightening as I strained to breathe.

Enough of this nonsense!

My darkness suddenly said as my body began to burn, my head ringing in pain. "W-what?" Without any warning I rushed Apple Bloom, knocking the knife from her hoof as I spun and kicked her across the room. She slammed into the couch, Big Mac's body shifted and feel on top of her, then she let out a shrill scream. "What the hell are you doing?"

What you refuse to do. The darkness replied in a cold tone.

I still couldn't regain control of my body as it moved on it's own, my dark half controlling it. "Give me back my body!" I shouted as I saw Apple Bloom desperately trying to move Big Mac's body from on top of her. I walked over to knife and picked it up, slowly turning to face Apple Bloom and walk towards her.

This is my body! I've told you time and time again, it's mine! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED!

I fought against myself in vain as I continued my slow approach towards Apple Bloom."You should have killed me when you had the chance," I suddenly spoke, my voice my own but somehow different. Soon I stood over top the struggling Apple Bloom, looking down on her as she stared back at me with a look of fear. I lifted the knife and brought it down swiftly, stabbing into Big Mac's decrepit body, the stench filling my lungs.

"Stop it! Your killing him!" Apple Bloom shouted as tears streamed down her face.

"You can't kill what's already dead, you little shit." Once more I spoke, and once again the darkness spoke through me. "You should be more worried about yourself, because once I've shattered this little illusion of yours, I'll take your pathetic life!" Again I raised the knife and stabbed the dead body of Big Mac, then again and again.

"He's crying out in pain! Can't you hear him!?" Apple Bloom shouted through her tears.

My body moved to stab him again, when I willed myself with all I had to stop. My body froze and I could almost feel the struggle happening within every fiber of my being.

You can't stop me, only prolong the inevitable! My darkness shouted.

"I won't let you kill her!" I shouted, finally my voice my own again. "I won't allow you to kill her! To kill the only thing alive in this town that's worth protecting!"

She is corrupted! Touched by the darkness and devoured by it, a darkness far different from me! She has been swallowed by misery and spat out as madness! She can never be who she once was! She's already dead!

"You do not get to decide who lives and dies! You are not a god!" I roared back as the knife fell from my grasp and I stumbled back. I fell to my haunch and grabbed my head, pain rushing through every inch of my body as if I was laying across a raging flame.

You weak, pathetic, coward! You would be giving her mercy by killing her! Sparing her from this wretched existence she has!

"She can still be saved! I can save her! I can still correct the mistake I made by leaving that day, by not checking for survivors!" I said as tears streamed down my face, matting the fur beneath and around my eyes. I fell forward and slammed my forehooves down, as my jaw clenched. "I have to save her!"

Why? The darkness suddenly asked as calm and collected as ever. Do you want to save her because she deserves salvation, or is it to make yourself feel better? Do you think saving her will wash away the sins that you've amassed? Do you think sparing her will matter? IT WON'T!

"Shut up!" I shouted as I looked up and saw Apple Bloom rising to stand. "Apple Bloom . . . You have to run." I said as I continued to fight against the darkness within.

"Why would I run?" Apple Bloom asked suddenly, swaying as she stood there, her face devoid of any emotion. "You attacked my brother . . . I have to avenge him. Because of you he's dead, look at him, blood everywhere." I was shocked and my eyes went wide in disbelief at her words. "Because of you, I'm covered in the blood of my brother, the blood of a poor, innocent, pony who believed in you."

"Apple Bloom! Please!" I shouted in reply. "He was already dead . . . I watched him die! He's part of the reason I slaughtered those Diamond Dogs, for what they did to him!"

"You slaughtered them because you were too afraid to save him! You felt guilty, because you could have saved him, and you just watched him die! Their deaths were your way of trying to make peace with yourself!"

For the first time since I woke up here, it was if the real Apple Bloom had spoken to me. She was crying, she acknowledge her brothers death . . . and my cowardice to act in the face of his imminent death. "Apple Bloom, I'm sorry."

Yeah that's gonna make all this go away, "I'm sorry" that you think that's gonna amount to shit with her. You should just stop this foolishness already, before you wind up dead, by my hoof or hers.

Apple Bloom's entire body twitched and she lurched forward, an eerie low, cackle resonating from her."I'll make sure you're sorry." She said finally, twisting her body in an unnatural position, her ragged mane obscuring half of her face and the sick smile across it.

I told yo- . . .

"Buck off!" I shouted, forcing myself to stand. "Apple Bloom, let me help you!" I pleaded as I felt the pain in my body slowly disperse.

"You've helped me and my family enough, Rainbow Dash." She replied as she walked over to Granny Smith's body. She studied her body for a moment, rocking the chair gently, before leaning in closely and pressing her ear to the remains of Granny Smith's muzzle. She stood there for a moment, suddenly her face became enraged and she lifted the chair, body and all, before throwing it at me. "Celestia damn you!" She shouted. "I waited so long to hear her voice, and now she's fallen silent! She isn't even breathing! You've killed my brother, my granny and my sister!"

"Apple Bloom listen to me, please. I didn't kill your family!"

"They were alive until you turned back up! I could even hear AppleJack and now her voice is gone as well! Why did you have to come back!?" Suddenly Apple Bloom rushed me, I was still recovering from losing control to my darkness and couldn't move in time, as she slammed into me. We rolled across the floor and I found her on top of me, her forehooves slamming down on me. I covered my face and tried to wrestle her from atop me, my darkness cackling within my mind, as I tried to fend her off without hurting her.  
"Apple Bloom!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up and die! Die like everyone else!" She was crazed, what little sanity she had held too now completely gone. Gone was the young philly I once knew, now replaced with a mare too removed from reality to be called Apple Bloom, and yet I still wished to save her. I looked around for something, anything I could use to get her off of me, when I saw something.

"Forgive me, Granny Smith." I said under my breath as I grabbed one of her skeletal legs, that had separated from her body when Apple Bloom threw her, and bashed Apple Bloom in the head with it. She rolled off of me and quickly leapt back to her hooves, her eyes more crazed than ever when she noticed what I was holding.

"You bitch!" She shouted as she charged at me again. This time I was able to dodge and rolled to the side, tossing away the bone and panting. She skidded to a halt and turned back towards me, suddenly noticing the knife from earlier on the ground. She reached down and grabbed it, a wicked laugh erupting from her as she brandished it at me. "I'm gonna gut you, like those monsters did to my brother, then dismember you like what you made me do to my granny . . . then I'll get rid of your body like those bugs did my sisters."

Tell her that her sister is alive.

"Apple Bloom I have to tell you something." I said as I began to tremble. "AppleJack is-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" She roared suddenly as she charged me, swinging the knife wildly. I backed up and suddenly found myself pressed against a wall with her drawing ever closer. I couldn't speak, I couldn't do anything and suddenly she was right on top of me. I grabbed at the knife and tried to move out of the way, we fell to the ground and wrestled for it, then suddenly the sound of metal cutting through flesh and we both went still.

Are you dead? Are we dead? Do we have a knife sticking in our gut?

I tried to tune out my darkness as my eyes met Apple Blooms and I could feel the warmth of blood washing over my forehooves. Her eyes were different, they were clear and beautiful as they had once been.

"Dashie . . . it hurts." She said as tears slowly started to form in her eyes. I looked down and saw the knife buried deep in her chest and my hooves clenching it tight. I let go of the blade and pulled Apple bloom close as I held her, my own tears beginning to fall. "It hurts so much." She said as she reached up and put a hoof to my cheek.

"Apple Bloom I'm so sorry, so, so sorry." I said as my voice cracked. " I just wanted to save you."

"Rainbow." She said weakly as she pulled the blade from her chest and let it fall to the floor, blood pooling from her wound. "Thank you . . . now I can see my family again . . . now I can see AppleJack." She said as her chest heaved and hoof fell from my cheek. "Do you think AppleJack is waiting for me?"

"Y-yeah kid." I said as I wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your sister is waiting for you, and so is everypony else."

"That's . . . that's all I really wanted. . ." Apple Bloom went limp and I raised a hoof to close her eyes, as I pulled her tightly against me and cried into her mane. I lifted my head and shouted at the top of my lungs, a familiar pain engulfing me.

I can't believe you lied to her . . . I mean I'm all about lying to ponies, but that just seems a bit harsh.

"BE QUIET! CELESTIA DAMMIT!" I shouted through the pain and grief. "I wanted to save her, to reunite her with her sister, and in the end I killed her. I tried so hard, and yet it ended just like it always does . . . somepony, or something, dead and my coat stained with blood."

It's who you are.

"It's not who I am, it's not."

I sat there and held Apple Blooms body for what seemed like an eternity, staring at the young mare who I couldn't save, staring at my failure. I finally took her body outside, along with Big Mac's and Granny Smith's. I spent three days at that place, a place that was once filled with happiness and love. I dug graves the first day, buried the bodies on the second, and on the third I set fire to the place. The fond memories of that place had been corrupted, now only misery and despair lingered within those walls and those were best put to the flame.

I stood there, as the sun sat behind me, watching the flames devour the former home of the apple family. My darkness was silent, but I knew she was watching in amusement finding elation in my suffering. Finally I turned to leave making my way towards Ponyville, with my sights set on the Everfree. I couldn't explain it but something was calling me to the ruins of the Celestial Sisters castle and I felt as if the answers I needed to find, would be found there.


	19. The New Nightmare.

Wow, now this place brings back memories. I heard my darkness whisper as I walked through the remains of Ponyville, her voice slithering up from the dark recesses of my mind.

"Too bad all the pleasant memories I had of this place are now tainted with blood and the memory of diamond dog entrails. Not to mention your corrupt influence."

Aw come on, Dashie, isn't that a little over dramatic? I mean it's not like you weren't the one who did it. Just you and some rusty sword you found, gutting and cutting your way through this place, it almost brings a tear to my eye.

"I find it hard you could ever have a tear form, let alone shed one, given what you are. For that matter, where were you when I was here? Don't act like you didn't play some part in the massacre."

Oh, I was here, right here where I've always been, residing deep within your soul. I just happened to be silent then, without a voice or a reason to make my voice known. Thanks to the actions of Discord though, I was given a voice . . . or more exactly I was given a reason to speak. Because he showed you and I both just how weak you really were, and showed me that I was truly the real Rainbow Dash.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the real Rainbow Dash?" I replied, walking past a pile of bones with patches of matted fur barely clinging to them and blood stained earth beneath.

I remember those two. The darkness spoke out once more. Those were the two you so adamantly told you were their executioner. I bet you thought that was twenty percent cooler when you said it . . . didn't you?

"Shut your damn mouth!" I growled back in anger. "I don't need your commentary, because I clearly remember the things I did here. I carry the weight of the actions I took here."

I thought you told that other voice you didn't carry a weight, that you didn't believe in such nonsense?

I scoffed and kicked at the ground as I continued to walk. "You know that was you. I know that was you, trying to play some sick trick on me to break my will and further your own twisted desires."

Is that what you think? She replied with a chuckle, Sorry to burst your bubble but that wasn't me, dearest Dashie. I sat quietly from the shadows as that other voice spoke to you, or should I say I was held at bay by that voice. Held to the darkness, unable to voice my own opinion and tell you both how stupid I thought you were.

"Of course you'd say it wasn't you." I said as I reached the edge of Ponyville and gazed out at the Everfree before me, the place I had called home for nearly six years after the fall of Canterlot. "I, however, don't believe you for an instance. I know it's one of your tricks."

You can believe whatever you want, but you're wrong.

I shook off her words and began making my way into the Everfree, noticing almost immediately that even this place had changed. The scents I had once known, the sounds, the atmosphere it was all different. The place was always a place fillies and colts were told to avoid, to never enter, yet I had made it into a home . . . a safe haven. Yet as I walked deeper into it I felt unease and the heavy air of foreboding throughout. "What's become of this place?" I asked aloud as I kept moving forward, taking note of the twisted and gnarled trees. "It's as if this entire place has become corrupted."

Oh there's corruption here alright, it's everywhere, permeating through every inch. If I had to make a guess I'd say it from all the blood that the trees, the plants, the very earth has soaked up. It's turned this place into a haven for lost souls, a place where the damned tread freely. Seems like the perfect place for you, doesn't it, killer?

"Call me whatever you want, that doesn't make it true."

Oh doesn't it though? Let's see, you've slaughtered an entire village worth of Diamond Dogs, at least a dozen ponies in Appleloosa, who knows how may Changelings between Las Pegasus and Van Hoover. I'd say that just doesn't make you a killer, but a damn proficient one at that.

I let out a frustrated sigh and pressed forward, trying to push her words aside. "I did what I had to do . . . what needed to be done." I finally replied after a long silence. "I only killed when I needed to, when I needed to protect myself or others."

So you're going to completely discredit slaughtering all those diamond dogs for the sole reason that them killing Scoots triggered your ass?

"I told you to never speak her name!" I suddenly shouted as I stopped in my tracks. "I killed them because that's what they deserved! They slaughtered everypony! They deserved the vengeance I brought upon them."

Ah vengeance, such a pretty word. But you know it's just a fancy way of saying, or should I say disguising, revenge. Ponies who are too weak to admit that they want revenge hide behind the word vengeance. Just admit it, or don't because I know what you really think. You wanted to kill them because they killed everypony else.

I was about to reply when I heard the woods creaking around me, I crouched down and absentmindedly reached for my sword, only to be reminded that I had left it when I fled Van Hoover. "Damn." I whispered under my breath as the sounds around me continued.

I think things are about to get interesting. The darkness within said suddenly, almost in a jovial tone.

A branch snapped behind me, I turned and was horror stricken as the very trees seemed to move and writhe. The branches creaked and popped, as the roots began to burst from the ground, and several white slivers started to form in front of me.

"What in the name of Celestia is happening?"

I told you, you know, the souls of the damned and all that jazz.

The slivers suddenly took form as ghastly apparitions, twisted visages of diamond dogs and ponies, decayed and skeletal. The image of Ponyville ablaze, of skeletal ponies staring at me and cursing my existence flooded my mind, just as what had been shown to me by my darkness before. I stumbled back, falling to my haunch, as I sat there dumbfounded and full of fear.

"You're not real! None of you are real! Leave me be!" I shouted out in a mix of fear and doubt, my entire body trembling.

You're absolutely scared shitless right now, aren't you? Gotta say I find it amusing and all, but you need to move . . . like right now.

I didn't have time to question her as I suddenly pulled my attention from the ghosts before me to see a gigantic tree root quickly drawing near, and rolled out of the way barely avoiding it as it slammed onto the earth. Dirt and dust flew into the air, obscuring my vision and in an instant I was on my hooves, running full sprint through the woods. I leapt over fallen trees and slid under branches, dodging roots and vines that seemed hell bent on ending my life, it was if the entire forest had come alive for the sole purpose of doing so. The ghosts of those passed blotted my view, appearing before me, lunging at me as they hissed out ethereal words of hate and disdain. I felt as if my sins, the weights I had been told I carried, now were given form and wanted nothing short of my soul.

"This isn't real, this isn't happening!" I shouted as I ran. "This is all a trick, a trick my mind is playing on me!"

A really convincing trick . . . I mean let one of those roots hit you and lets see how real all of this really is.

"Shut up, you pest!" I snapped back at the darkness. I continued to run, my heart pounding in my chest, as I tried to gather my bearing to figure out where I should be running. "I think I'm lost." I said after a few moments, my breath catching as I spoke.

In more ways than one I'd say.

"Will you please just be quiet?!"

Another root crashed down, another vine whipped past, another ghost hissed in my ear, it was all too much. I could feel my body, my senses, becoming overwhelmed and my heart felt as if it would burst. Had I finally snapped? Had I finally gone crazy? Was this really real? I found myself thinking all these things, adding only to the overload my body, mind and soul was quickly approaching. That's when everything suddenly seemed to slow down, like the world around me had reduced to a crawl, almost as it had done when I faced Bane Tooth. Had my adrenaline reached maximum capacity? Did I tap into some unknown ability? I would have prefered those explanations to what I actually saw before me.

"What the . . . what is this?" I found myself whispering as I spoke.

What is what?

Could she not see what stood before me? Could the darkness within my mind, within my very soul not even perceive the shade that stood before? No, not a shade. What I saw, was nothing short of an angel. There through the twisted brush and gnarled trees, the disfigured spirits and soul smothering darkness, I saw Scootaloo.

"Scoots . . . " I said weakly, the world now seeming to grind to a halt and the darkness within me silent. "My precious Scoots." I managed to say as I felt tears form at the corners of my eyes.

She stood there smiling, uncorrupted, pure as the day I left her and headed for Canterlot. She raised a hoof and waved at me and I could hear her voice calling to me, to the part of me that I thought I'd lost. She beckoned for me to follow her, to run towards her, as she suddenly turned and began to make her way towards the twisting foliage. Suddenly the world was filled with movement once more and I could hear my darkness shouting at me.

What the buck are you doing!? Are you just going to keep running in circles or has that little brain of yours come up with anything yet?

I didn't respond, I just kept running. I launched myself over a root that crashed down in front of me, twisting past several vines and landed without breaking my stride. I was chasing after her, I was following her, I had to. Scoots wanted me to follow her and I would trust her, the only thing in this forest that didn't ooze of corruption and hate. She trusted me with everything, up until the very moment she died, and now I had to put all of my trust in her.

More spirits appeared before me trying to drive me from my course, the trees twisting more viciously as they seemed to rip themselves from the ground and give chase. I wouldn't be deterred, I wouldn't stop, not until I reached her.

Things aren't exactly going our way, Dashie! I heard the darkness roar from within. What are you even doing!?

"I'm going to reach her this time . . . I'm finally going to be there." I replied as I pushed my body to it's upper limit.

WHAT!?

"Just shut the buck up and watch!" I shouted as I suddenly spread my wings. My left side stung and flared with pain, but I pushed it aside as I felt my wings slicing through the air as I ran. Another root swung at me, a tree toppled before me, ghosts amassed around me. In that solitary moment I felt something burning, shining, inside me. I felt a determination, an obligation, to be rid of all this . . . I found strength. I slid to a stop as the woods seemed to implode around me and I inhaled deeply, crouching down as I exhaled.

What are you doing!? Don't stop you idiot!

I closed my eyes and ignored my dark side, taking a moment to clear all thought. I took in the sounds around me, and with another breath I drowned those out as well. "I can do this." My eyes shot open just as a vine flew from the thick canopy above me, and I caught it between my teeth. Almost as if it could feel the vine pulled back violently, taking me with it. I folded my wings against my side as I was pulled through the canopy, keeping my thoughts clear as I waited for the moment I knew would be coming. Just as I had though I soon saw a small glimmer of the night sky through the thick branches and in that instance I let go of the vine, using the momentum I'd gathered to burst through into the sky.

I opened my wings and fought against the pain my left wing offered me in complaint, before finally leveling out and looking down at the forest that was now below me. I frantically searched for any sign of Scoots, any sign of anything at all really . . . that's when I saw it and here. There, shining like a beacon, was Scoots. She was smiling wide and jumping up in excitement, standing before the ancient castle of the Celestial Sisters, the former resting place of the Elements of Friendship. I made my way towards the castle and after a few moments I landed at its entrance, Scoots standing there awaiting me.

"Scoots . . ." I said after a moment as I began to tear up. "I'm so sorry. I failed you . . . I failed everypony. I couldn't . . . I wasn't . . ." The weight of all my burdens came crashing down on me as I feel to my haunch and cried like a filly. "Please, forgive me."

She never stopped smiling, never stopped looking at me like she always had done. Hers eyes were full of love and compassion, full of forgiveness and understanding. Suddenly another light appeared and took shape, then Apple Bloom stood beside her. I felt my heart heave in my chest and I fell forward, slamming my hooves into the stone beneath them. I was about to speak when they both stepped towards me, each one holding a hoof to my cheek. Their touch was warm and felt so real, and within it I could feel no malice or hate. Through that touch I could feel as if they were both telling me that they forgave me, that they still loved me, that they needed me to stop feeling the way that I did.

"I don't deserve this." I said as I reached out to touch them, and yet in that instant they were gone. I only cried harder as the last moments of their warmth faded from me, but inside I knew that somehow something had taken place . . . something had changed.

I stayed there for a few moments, catching my breath and letting the tears finish falling. I wanted to believe with everything in me that all that had just happened was real, that those two had been before me. I wanted to have something, anything, to believe in. The darkness within me was quiet and it frightened me as I was suddenly aware of her silence, aware that she hadn't spoke since I'd taken to the sky. I couldn't sit and wonder what she was doing, or plotting, though as I now stood before the castle. Since I had left Sweet Apple Acres something had called me to this place, told me that I needed to come here, but I don't know what.

I finally stood once more and made my way slowly into the castles depths, taking note of the state the place was in. Despite the years, the conflicts and the events that took place all around this place, it was still the same. Nothing about this place had changed, not since the last time I was here, the day that we first received our elements and stood face to face with Nightmare Moon herself. I suddenly found myself thinking about Luna, how I had failed her as well, and how I wished she was here with me. She had been swallowed by darkness, become the scion of it's will and yet she was able to be free of it. I mean I was part of the reason she'd been able to do so, but still she was able to never allow herself to fall prey to it again. Now here I was, a darkness within, eating at my very soul and her council would have been invaluable.

I was so lost in thought that before I knew it I was standing in the throne room, the very room that now housed the stone representations of the elements my friends and I ones ponysonified. I gazed at what had become nothing more than a statue, a reminder of a past that no longer existed in the present, a gilded visage of all my regrets, failures, shortcomings and desires. I suddenly felt a pain in my stomach and quickly grew sick, gagging and fighting back dry heaves. A pain like nothing I'd felt before slowly spread throughout my body and I could feel pressure building in my ears and behind my eyes.

"W-what . . . what is . . ?" I tried to say as I fought against this feeling, when I noticed a faint light. I looked to the light as it seemed to emerge from one of the thrones, Luna's throne. That's when I saw her, Luna, standing there bathed in light just as Scoots and Apple Bloom had been.

"It is time Rainbow Dash." She called out to me. "Now is the moment that you must decide the fate of us all."

I couldn't reply, no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't force a single word from my body as the feeling that had built in my stomach slowly made its way up my throat. My body was going numb, but the pressure still mounted throughout and made it feel as if I would burst.

"The darkness within will manifest . . . but will you be strong enough to resist it? Will you fall victim to yours, as I did mine?"

Suddenly my throat bulged and I began to choke, I could feel something oozing from my eyes, my nose, my ears. I saw darkness, black viscous liquid, ink like and moving dropping from every pore of my body. It ran down my hooves, my legs, my muzzle, it dripped from my clenched mouth, pooling beneath me. It writhed and twisted, slithering like a serpent as it seemed to rise up and stare at me. I tried to move, but I couldn't budge, all while the thing in my throat slowly moved towards my mouth.

"Fall here, Rainbow Dash, and we all fall." With those words Luna stepped back, vanishing into the nothingness that she had somehow managed to appear from.

The ooze feel back to the floor, coiling into itself and pooling into one uniform puddle. I struggled to try and breathe, but my throat was completely blocked by whatever was lodged in it, and my nose was full of the ooze that still ran from it. Suddenly my I threw my head forward violently, then back as my mouth flew open. I gagged and hacked as whatever was in my throat was about to come up, and then it happened. A massive torrent of the black, unholy, ooze erupted from my stomach, forcing out what had been lodged in my throat . . . a heart . . . a beating heart, black as night. The ooze quickly gathered around the heart, swirling around it as it rose into the air, and began forming a shape.

"No . . . No this can't be real." I said, my body shaking and my voice trembling.

"Now, now, Dashie. Is that anyway to greet somepony when you first meet them . . . face to face?"

There standing before me, speaking, breathing the same air that I was finally able to breathe once more . . . was the darkness that I had held inside. Within this world, the real world, and not the world of my mind, stood Dark Dash.


	20. The Dark Before The Dawn.

"What the hell is going on!?" I shouted as I coughed up another bit of the black ooze, and watched it slither to my dark halfs newly formed body. "How are you standing here . . . you're not real."

"Actually I am real, I've always been real." She replied with a smirk as she stretched. "It's just before, when I was in that little head of yours, my form was incorporeal. Now I stand here, in the flesh." She said with a smile.

I gritted my teeth in frustration as I felt my blood begin to boil. She knew I hated that damn smile of hers, she knew it drove me crazy and taunted me . . . she knew and that's exactly why she was doing it. I let out a low irritated growl and stepped to my right, and without a thought she mirrored my movements. So there we were, in the throne room of an ancient castle, circling each other like wild animals.

"How did you get here? How did you get that body?" I asked, my ears pinned back as I watched her closely. She, however was much more at ease, her posture relaxed and demeanor composed. She seemed like she didn't have a care in the world and the situation she found herself in was more amusing than anything.

"I heard a voice, dear Dashie. I heard a strong and defiant voice call to me within the depths of your soul, almost as if it were commanding me. It told me to rise, to free myself from the shackles of your mind and body, to be given a body all my own. It told me rise and become what this world so desperately needed, what it would come to fear." She replied calmly, her sickening smile still plastered across her face.

"What's that, the world's biggest jackass?" I snapped back in reply.

"Now, now, Dashie, you asked the question. I'm just trying to give you an answer." She said with a small chuckle. "I'm to become this world's nightmare! Destined to bathe it in darkness everlasting and give it the cleansing it so terribly needs. To rid the world of ponies, changelings, diamond dogs, dragon, griffons, all of it! My destiny is to put it all to flame, burn it to ash and rebuild it into a glory unparalleled."

"I don't know what the hell you're going on about, cleansing the world and bringing an eternal night. That sounds like something Nightmare Moon would say, and we all know what happened to her . . . she was defeated."

"We always like to think evil can be defeated, purged from the world, but the truth is far more harsh. The truth is that evil can't be destroyed, only weakened and forced back into the shadows. You know what happens then? It waits, bides its time and waits for its strength to return. It waits until the moment that its strong enough to reemerge into the light and snuff it out forever." She said as she suddenly rushed me.

I didn't have time to think, I could only trust my body as it moved without a thought and our forehooves smashed into each other's, my hind legs nearly buckled from the force, but I managed to stay standing as I now stood face to face with Dark Dash.

"You say that evil, that darkness, can never be destroyed." I said as I pushed back against her. "Then the same can be said for the light, because one cannot exist without the other."

"That's where you're wrong, my dear, because the absence of light is darkness. The light can try to push back against the dark, but eventually it returns to nothingness and darkness reigns supreme."

She quickly knocked my hooves away a spun throwing a swift kick, I managed to catch it and ducked as she lifted her other leg and spun in the air throwing another kick. I slid back and turned, tossing her across the throne room, and readied myself for another attack as she rolled across the floor to a stop. She leapt back up to her hooves and bounced around excitedly. She sickened me with how excited she was, with how confident she was that this wouldn't end with her dead. However for all the anger I felt towards her, I found myself feeling at peace, because for the first time in a long time . . . I was rid of her. I was myself again.

No sooner had I found a moment of happiness in that thought, I found Dark Dash again on the offensive. She rushed me head on again, and once more we clashed, this time she was trying to overpower me to push me to my absolute limit. I wouldn't allow it though, I wouldn't allow myself to come this far only to fall at her hooves. The hooves of some shadow of myself. She was sick, twisted and a mockery of everything I ever was, or hoped to be again. This time I knocked her hooves away and wrapped my forehooves around her, before picking her up and suplexing her head first into the stone floor. A loud thunderous smack echoed out and I let go of her, before rolling over to stand. Without warning her hind legs came down on me, slamming her hooves into my back. I gasped as the air rushed from my lungs and I struggled to stand.

"Now that was a good move, too bad I'm not a normal pony or that might have done me in. Luckily, it didn't. I mean, how boring of a fight would this be if it did?" She said as she stood once more and rolled her neck, eliciting several loud pops.

I took a moment to catch my breath and even had a small smile play at the corners of my lips. "I'm not gonna argue that, I'd hate if I didn't get to kick your ass more."

This time I didn't wait for her, I rushed her with all the speed I could muster. I managed to catch her off guard, or maybe she let me, as I was suddenly on her. I brought up a hoof and slammed it into the bottom of her jaw, picking her up off the ground with the force. I took the chance to grab her, wrapping my forelegs around her body, pinning hers within my grasp, as I spun around and threw her into the air. I leapt up after her, grabbed her by the mane and slammed her back into the ground. Suddenly she burst into laughter, cackling wildly as I held her face down. Once, twice, three times, I just kept slamming hoof after hoof into her face. Each one I put more and more force into, each one accompanied by the wonderful sound of my hoof cracking against her skull. However with each blow her laughter only increased, only grew louder.

"Are you done?" She asked suddenly, her laughter stopping in an instant.

I looked down at her, my free hoof pulled back ready to strike again, when I saw her glaring up at me. Her eyes narrowed and gazing into my very soul, a place she had been not to long ago. I was stunned by the defiance in her gaze and the lack of damage my attacks had seemed to cause. I roared out in frustration and slammed my hoof down, trying to show her that I would not be swayed, that I would end her. Just before my hoof connected with her face, I felt one of her hind legs dig deep into my stomach and lift me into the air. I let out a swift and sharp exhale, feeling as if everything in me had been knocked out all at once. The next thing I saw was her quickly rise to stand, and then I felt her hoof grab me by the nape of the neck.

"Let's see how you like it!" She shouted out as she drove my face into the ground, a loud crack reverberating through my skull and the surrounding room, as the the very stone gave way and split from the force.

I layed there lost in a stupor as the world went dark, then light slowly began to filter in once more and I could see blood. I pushed myself up, only to have her grab me and sling me across the floor. I rolled several times before coming to a sudden stop as I slammed into the statue of the elements, an intense pain starting to take hold of my entire being.

"Come on! Don't quit on me now! This is only getting started!" Dark Dash shouted as she slowly walked towards me. I struggled to stand, falling back against the statue as I slowly found my footing and rose once more.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of killing me, you piece of shit." I replied as I spit out the blood that had pooled in my mouth. "You may think you'll win, but I'll be sure to shatter that illusion and send you to hell."

She smiled and rushed me once more, throwing a devastating punch that I narrowly avoided. She struck the statue, cracking the stone that comprised it. Had she connected, I'm not sure I would have survived. Still, I could not waver and pushed the offensive again. I stood face to face with her, planted my hind legs into the ground and unleashed a volley of punches. Her insane laughter rang out, mixed with the sounds of our hooves slamming into each other. Every strike I threw she blocked, then she would offer her own in kind and I somehow managed to do the same. Faster and faster, our strikes gained momentum, seeming to feed off of the one that came before it. Finally I was able to break her defense, at the cost of my own, and I found the two of us no longer caring about blocking the others assault. Strike after strike, attack after attack, each one found it mark. Our hooves moving like blurs, barely perceptible to the eye, as they cut threw the air and found rest in the others body.

I found myself thinking this was an impossible undertaking, a foe that I couldn't overcome, when I began to notice something. I began to notice that she was starting to be affected by my attacks, even if her smile and laughter didn't show it. I could tell by how her body was reacting, flinching ever so slightly at the moment just before impact, though I knew my body was doing the same. Pain was slowly spreading once more through me, but I had to fight it, I had to push it aside and numb myself to it. I had to overcome the darkness that stood before me, because to not do so would surely prove disastrous for not only myself, but all of Equestria. The sounds of our struggle seemed to bleed out into the world, each blow ringing out with the dull thud of a hoof slamming into a body, the quick gasp of air that would leave our bodies as we tried to force the other to submit to our will.

I finally broke free from our exchange, catching her off guard as I knocked away an incoming attack. I didn't relent, and grabbed her by the muzzle, turning and slamming the back of her skull into the statue, before planting a hind leg square in her chest and kicking off. I flipped back through the air and landed waiting for her to rush me, but was shocked when I saw her swaying where she stood as her chest heaved.

"I wish you would just hurry up and die already." She said as she stared at me, her mane covering her face as one glaring eye was focused on me. There was a raggedness to her breathing, like she was struggling to regain the air I had knocked from her. In truth I was just as bad off, but I refused to let her see that, I refused to let her know that I was being affected by her in anyway.

"I thought you wanted this to last?" I replied, forcing a steadiness to my breath that was far from its true form. "Are you starting to regret those words?"

"This body is amazing, far more so than that broken shell you call yours. However I must admit that even it has its limits . . . I suppose that's the only drawback to existing in this world. Don't worry though, I've more than enough strength in this body to end your pitiful existence."

Without another word we clashed once more, I swung at her and she ducked beneath my attack, rising up and throwing an uppercut aimed for my chin. I leaned back and barely avoided her attack, before bringing my own hoof down to slam her into the ground again. She knocked my strike aside and caught me in the ribs, I cried out and wrapped a foreleg around hers, pulling her towards me as I connected with a blow square in her nose. A sickening crack rang out and I released her foreleg, turning quickly in place as I threw a kick to her stomach that sent her rolling back. She quickly rose back to stand, her eyes wide in disbelief as she raised a hoof to her nose and pulled it back staring at it.

"So you do bleed." I said as I saw the thick brown rust colored blood that seemed to crawl down her maw, from her nose. "This isn't inside my mind anymore. Now you're in the real world and in the real world, everything can die!"

A guttural, primal, roar erupted from her and in an split second she stood face to face with me. I was caught off guard by her speed and as I tried to leap back I found her hooves firmly grasping my skull. She lifted me into the air, before slamming her skull into mine a thunderous crack erupted from the space between us, but I didn't have a moment to recover. Within seconds she planted a terribly powerful strike into my stomach and lifted me into the air, blood and spit flew from my mouth as did every bit of air within me. My body rose up into the air and she grabbed one of my hind legs, slinging me through the open space and soaring right towards the statue of the elements. It was as if I had been hit by a train, the world of consciousness dancing in and out of my reality, light and dark frantically vying for power of my perception.

I could feel the air rushing against my fur, biting at my skin beneath and in that moment I could hear words . . . Luna's words echoing in the depths of my very soul. Would I fall to my darkness? Would I fall in shame and with it allow Equestria to fall in the depths of oblivion as well? Would I prove to finally be the weak wretch of a pony I had thought myself to have become? No! I would not allow all that I loved to be forgotten. I would not let this evil that stood before me prevail and allow the futures of those who still lived to be filled with pain and misery. My eyes shot open and my wings spread wide, turning my body just enough that my hooves slammed into the statue and I found myself braced against it.

"I won't let you win!" I shouted in protest, as I felt a fire begin burning deep inside. "I can't allow that, not even if it costs me my life!"

The very stone beneath my hooves cracked as I pushed off from the statue, a shower of stone and rubble, dust and bits of plaster followed in my wake as the statue toppled over. I wrapped my forehooves around Dark Dash, cutting through the air as I finally reached her, and slammed her into the wall of the castle. Stones feel from atop it's ancient wall, cascading down around us like a scene from one of my visions. I grabbed her by the throat and squeezed with all my might, before turning and slamming her onto the ground. A loud gasp of pain and surprise rushed from her mouth as her body bounced off the floor and I kicked her, rolling her across the ground. I rushed to her and planted a hind leg square in her back, before reaching down and grabbing her left wing with my forehooves.

"I'll show you the pain and suffering I have endured!" I roared out as I twisted her wing and pulled with everything I had. The sound of bone breaking and snapping, accompanied by the joint being ripped from socket all mixed with the shrill screams that Dark Dash elicited. "I'll show you true pain!" I shouted and with one final pull I ripped her left wing from her body, tossing it to the ground behind me, as her putrid blood began to quickly pool beneath her.

She squirmed and writhed beneath my hoof, before finally knocking me away. I stepped back and watched her, shocked and satisfied by the pained cries of agony that came from her twisted mouth. I relished in the tears that streamed down her face, but all my satisfaction was robbed from me when I heard her screams stop and instead become replaced by maniacal laughter. She reared up onto her hind legs and turned her head to the sky, laughing insanely before dropping her head to let it hang.

"So this is pain." She said after a moment, her body twitching as she spoke. "This is so disappointing. I had hoped it would be . . . more." She took a step towards me and suddenly swayed, almost falling as she struggled to maintain balance."This body isn't enough, it's weak. I can't conquer Equestria with a body like this. I need more, I need to bring more of the darkness into myself. I NEED to become darkness itself!" She said as she collapsed a few feet from me. "I really, really, REALLY hate to admit this . . . but I can't beat you, not yet at least."

"You'll never be able to beat me." I replied.

"Oh I will, I can promise you that. What you don't seem to understand is I'm no longer a part of you, I'm my own being now, which means I don't have to follow the same path of weakness that you seem hellbent on travelling down."

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?" I suddenly asked, slowly moving towards her.

"I'm saying I'll kill you one day, but it's not gonna be today." She replied with her sick smile and a laugh. "Watch your back, my precious Dashie. You never know when I'll decide to come back and claim this meaningless life of yours."

"Your not going anywhere!" I shouted in protest as I ran towards her.

"That's not your decision to make, and I've got plans of my own that I need to see to. So until next time, Dashie, I'll let you keep on living. Just do me a favor and don't go dying before I get a chance to rip out your heart."

"Buck off!" I shouted as I reached her and slammed my forehooves down on her, just before they hit she erupted into a cloud of black smoke. The smoke swirled in front of me, casting a silhouette of my darker half and her laughter echoed throughout the throne room once more. Then almost as if she'd never existed the smoke caught the wind and was gone. I stood there dumbfounded, staring down at the spot where she had just been.

"Get back here! Get back here and finish the fight you damn coward!" I shouted, full of rage. "You don't get to just run away!" I slammed my hooves down on the ground over and over, my rage only growing. "I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

Suddenly a blinding light and a booming voice caught me off guard, causing me to drop to my haunch. I tried hard to push my rage aside, my blood still boiling at Dark Dash's show of cowardice. I was finally able to contain my hatred and turned to face the light, to face Luna who once again stood at her throne.

"Rainbow Dash let go of your hate, your rage. You are finally free from it, do not so readily invite it back." Luna spoke to me, the light surrounding her ethereal form brilliant and soothing.

"Luna . . . what the hell is happening?" I asked as I stood and approached her.

"I will answer your questions, Rainbow Dash, but for now sleep." The tip of her horn began to shine and just as I was about to ask another question, I felt my body go heavy. "Sleep and I will show you all that must be known." With those words my eyelids grew heavy and in what seemed like a second, I gave into Luna's embrace.


	21. We Walk In The Light.

Where was I? What happened? I remember pain . . . I remember facing my darkness . . . I remember Luna. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what was going on. Somehow this place felt familiar, like I had been here before and I found an unknown comfort in it. I seemed to float in the nothingness, enveloped by a soft white light that warmed every inch of my being down to my very core. Was this purgatory? Was this the afterlife? Had I succumbed to the injuries I had suffered, to the weight of all the sins and wrongs I had carried?

"Dash." Suddenly a voice broke through the silence, sweet and tender, and in the next instance, Luna stood at my side. She smiled down at me, her eyes staring deep into mine, and I found myself smiling in return. I felt the warmth concentrate in my chest and I raised a hoof up towards her, as she leaned down and let me touch her cheek.

"How is this possible?" I asked as I lowered my hoof and suddenly found myself standing before her. The next thing I knew the world around me slowly began to shift and blur, then we stood in the middle of a field. "We're inside my mind, aren't we?"

"Yes, we are indeed inside the world of your mind. I assume it's been sometime since you here, and it must have been much different." Luna replied as she stepped past me and surveyed our surroundings. "You did it Dash, you freed yourself of the darkness within. Behold the world within, now cleansed of the darkness that threatened to swallow all that you are."

I moved to Luna's side and followed her gaze and was nearly brought to tear by what I saw, my memories before me . . . restored to their true form and free of the twisted influence of darkness. I could see Ponyville, free of flames and spirits, with my friends and loved ones carrying on their lives. My smile widened and looked up to Luna to see her smiling back at me, before giving me a reassuring nod.

"Your mind is your own once more, and your memories are as well. Sadly there is still much that needs to be done in the real world, and time is not on our side." She said with a sigh, before turning and starting to walk. "Come Dash, there is much I need to tell you, and though it pains me to do so I must tear you from those happy memories."

"W-wait." I said as I turned and started after her. The world faded away as I finally started walking at her side, the visage of the field and Ponyville replaced by an all to familiar sight. Soon we walked through the battle of Canterlot and I could see it from views I had never seen before, I even saw myself fighting with all I had. "What is this?" I asked.

"I am showing you a glimpse of Canterlot, the siege, through my eyes. This is the battle as I know it, as I remember it."

"But why are you showing me this?"

"Because I want you to see this." As Luna spoke the sight of Chrysalis charging her played before me and I saw through Luna's eyes the fight between the two, before I arrived to help her. The battle between the two was fierce, and the smile across Chrysalis's face broad, as they both furiously fought the other. "I want you to understand something, something that may put your mind and heart at ease." I then saw the moment I joined the battle and continued to watch, up until the moment that Chrysalis defeated us and turned Luna to stone.

"What was that supposed to show me? All I saw was a moment that still haunts me . . . the moment I failed you." I said as I hung my head in shame.

"Rainbow I want you to think about something." She replied as she put a hoof on my shoulder. "Do you remember the fate that befell Discord, the punishment he received from my sister and I?"

"Yes, he was turned to stone."

"Exactly, which is what happened to me. I do not know how Chrysalis was able to use such magic, or where she leaned it, but I'm not dead."

I stood there for a moment, silent, thinking over Luna's words when it suddenly hit me. "You can be restored to your original form! But wait . . . I already knew that, Trixie already knew that. She was trying to help me figure out how to free you, when we got to Van Hoover." Suddenly I felt a pang of guilt at the thought of Trixie.

"Indeed, Trixie is as loyal to me as her family has always been and she will indeed find a way to free me, I believe that with everything in me. But I needed to reaffirm that with you, to give you proof that I still lived, not just hope. The truth is I need you to become great, to lead this world back to the glory it once was." The world once again fell silent and returned to nothingness as Luna turned to face me, looking down on me with her kindness.

"But why tell me? Why not tell Trixie, or even Applejack? Why am I so special?"

"Because you were touched by darkness, something I know all too well, and it is through that connection that we now share that I am able to speak to you. It is why I was able to show you Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and push you to where we now are with Braeburn. I was able to guide you with the images of those who in your journey, had meant so much too you."

I went silent again and I thought about those moments she spoke of, Braeburn calling out to me in my dreams, Scoots guiding me through the forest and finally her and Apple Bloom greeting me at the gate of the castle.

"So that was you huh . . . I had hoped it was really them."

"It was." She replied softly. "Spirits linger within the realm of dreams, the realm of the soul. I did nothing more than guide them to you and give them the strength to show themselves to you. Those moments you shared with them , the forgiveness and redemption they offered you, it was all real. They wanted you to know that they love you, forgive you and want nothing more than for you to achieve that which you're meant to become."

"But what am I supposed to be!?" I shouted, feeling frustration slowly creep into my voice.

"You're meant to be a hero." With that Luna showed me another image, the image of Las Pegasus burning. "When you see this I assume you see another failure, another result of your actions gone horribly wrong. But what I see is hope, because within the chaos that envelops this city a seed has been planted."

"A seed?"

"You and Trixie planted a seed of hope, of revolution. The ponies of Las Pegasus rose up as a result of your actions, fighting back against the tyranny the changelings brought upon their lives. Where you saw only failure and weakness, in truth it was a victory. Many ponies will die, it is true, but war is not without loss on both sides and every pony that fights is willing to die if it means restoring their home. I know it sounds cruel, but that is the truth that we cannot, and should not, look away from."

"Trixie told me something similar before, almost everypony I've met along my journey has. They told me I was a hero, that others would rally behind me . . . but I still don't know why."

"Because despite the fact that you lost, despite everything that has happened, you alone emerged from the shadows to stand and fight once more. You've travelled from town to town, city to city, fighting back against the oppressors of our kind, when no one else would. In you, the ponies of Equestria see hope, they see a willingness to stand against the dark tide and let it break against you. You are their rock in the storm, their light in the dark, their salvation from that which would see them reduced to nothing."

"I didn't ask for any of that!" I shouted in reply. "I didn't ask to anyponies rock, or light in the dark, all I wanted was to avenge my friends, my loved ones. I wanted to kill those who had taken so much from me, to see them bled dry by my hoof."

"So you finally come to admit the truth?" Luna replied as the image of Las Pegasus faded away. "You finally accept what you have truly always known? The fact that there was no righteousness to your actions, only selfish desire? Have you finally accepted that you were nothing more than a beast seeking blood?"

"Yes! That's what I am! I'm not a hero, or a savior! I'm just somepony who wanted to hurt those who had hurt me!"

"Then tell me, Rainbow Dash!" Luna said as she raised her voice, booming it out into the nothingness. "Tell me why those who have witnessed your actions now hold you to the status of hero!?"

"I don't know!" I shouted back, dropping to my haunch and grasping my head between my hooves. "I don't know why anypony would look at a killer like me and see a hero!" I broke into tears, feeling them stream down my cheeks as I sat there crying like a fool.

"The answer is simple." Luna replied, her voice back to it's soft and gentle tone. "Heroes are never anything but selfish. Nopony has ever sat out thinking they would become a hero, and those that do quickly learn that selfish actions are needed. I don't mean selfish as in they oppress the weak, or take from those less powerful than themselves. I mean a goal, an ultimate point they wished to reach." She turned and lifted a hoof and suddenly Appleloosa was before us. "You killed innocent ponies in this place, those who only wished to survive, because of your selfish desire to save Braeburn. You ultimately failed, but did you know in doing so you caused a change in the ponies left there? After you left they looked upon themselves and realized that had they not been afraid, had they not given into Chrysalis's desires or Blueblood, that Braeburn would yet still be alive."

I raised my head and looked at the images displayed before me, recounting the sins I had amassed there, and found myself thinking about Braeburn.

"The ponies of Appleloosa now reject Chrysalis's desires and chose to fight against her, they now stand defiant against her. All because you showed them that the selfish desire to save a life, was not in reality selfish . . . but selfless. Though the reasons for your journey, the thing that drives you is born of selfish intent, the actions you take come across as selfless. The ponies do not rally behind you because the see you as a selfish hero, but as a selfless defender not afraid to do what must be done."

Once more the vision she showed me faded away and she turned to gaze down at me, her eyes filled with a quiet determination.

"Rainbow, you can change the way you see yourself as well, and the selfish means of your journey. All you have to do is realize one thing, realize that even though you started this journey for revenge, you now continue it as a means to save and defend all those you can. Think of Apple Bloom, you fought the control of your darkness and did everything you could to save her . . . to keep her alive. You could have easily killed her and continued on, but you felt a calling to a higher purpose, a purpose beyond your revenge. You forgot all about revenge, about Chrysalis,about everything else . . . except saving her."

"We both know how that ended, with another failure and another life that I took." I replied, as I felt nothing but shame for the fate that had befallen Apple Bloom. "I just don't understand." I said after another moment. "You say that I can change, I can stop being selfish and become what everypony needs me to be, but I just don't know how."

"It's not something that can just happen Rainbow, you've held hatred and the lust for revenge inside you for so long. You used it to survive, but you can change. All you have to do is look inside yourself, free from the darkness, and decide . . . what is it that you fight for? Do you fight for blood, for vengeance? Or will you choose to fight for others, to protect them and help them to a better tomorrow? Will you remain the sword of vengeance and risk inviting the dark back into your heart, or will you be the sword that protects and instills light in the hearts of others?"

"No matter what path I choose, I don't see it coming without its fair share of death."

"You're right, death will be present no matter what course you take. However the death you deal can be done in the name of selfish desire, or selfless act. To kill for one's own hunger of death, or to kill so that somepony might be saved. It's a choice that all who live by the sword must make, a choice that has you ask yourself will you carry the weight of the lives you take or simply pass them off a necessity."

"What do you mean the weight of the lives I take? Braeburn said the same thing to me, but I don't really understand it."

"Dash, to take a life means to end the story, the journey of another. When that penultimate moment comes and life is extinguished, many throughout time have believed that a fragment of the dead remains with the living. It's been said to acknowledge the lives one has taken and to know that you have done so, means to honor their memory in some small way and allow them even the tiniest bit of piece. However to not do so, to simply see that life as another to be thrown on the pile, dishonors the dead and corrupts the living."

"I didn't know . . ." I said as I thought about her words.

"You were not born into a time of war, Dash, into a time where warriors lived and died by the day. My sister and I saw such a world, we watched it come and go many times. We had thought a world such as that one would never exist again, not after we finally calmed it and created the Equestria that you were born into. Yet, you carry the soul of a warrior, a proud soul that wants nothing more than to do what is right, and wrong any injustice you see. Let go of your need for revenge and you will see this world as it needs to be seen, as a world that needs to change. If you do that, then I can promise you a time for vengeance will come and you will know when it does. In that moment you will see with the clarity that is needed to do what you have sought so long to do, and you will face Chrysalis."

"I can't let go of my need for revenge, I can't let go of what has kept me alive for so long. The thought of ending Chrysalis, of avenging my fallen friends and your sister . . . it's all that I have. I can't just give that up, I mean how could I even possibly try?"

"That is an answer that you must find for yourself, Dash. I believe in you though and I know the goodness that resides within your heart, the heart of an element. You need only believe in yourself, and the ponies that you surround yourself with." Luna looked up from me and sighed, before slowly turning away. "I must leave you now, Rainbow. But do not think that I have abandoned you, for I will be with you and should you need me, you need only clear your mind and call to me. My power isn't as strong as it once was, but the connection we share will allow me to speak with you when needed."

"Don't go . . . please don't go." I said as I reached out to her. "I have more questions, more answers that need to be known. Please, I don't wanna be alone."

"You'll never be alone, Dash." Luna replied and suddenly images of all my friends, my loved ones, that had died filled the vastness of the void. "We're all here with you, always. Even though my voice is the only one that you may hear, their hearts and memories are forever a part of you and who you are."

I could feel my chest begin to heave and I fought back against the tears that started to form, as I looked out at all those faces. Scoots, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Pinkie, Flutters . . . so many more, more than I could have imagined all smiling at me. I couldn't fight it anymore as I began to cry, a loud sob escaping me as I looked down. I could feel them all around me, their embrace as they moved in and hugged me giving to me a warmth I hadn't felt in years. "I'm so sorry guys, I thought all this time I was alone." I said through my sobbing breaths. " I forgot you were all with me."

The world around me shown brilliantly, almost blinding me and suddenly I was awake. The sun had risen and was peeking through the windows of the castle, casting down golden rays through the collapsed walls and ceilings. I found myself laying before Luna's throne and as I stood the sunshine covered my body, warming every inch of me. I smiled as I stood there, closing my eyes as a tear fell. I wiped it away and turned to see the statue of the elements, shattered and strewn across the ground. I had really done it, I had defeated my darkness, freed myself of it. But could I be what Luna asked of me, truly, could I rid myself of my lust for revenge until it was needed?

I inhaled deeply and started down the steps that lead up to the thrones, stopping just short of the statue that once stood as a symbol of what I once was. There in the stillness of the world, with my thoughts finally my own and focused on figuring out what I should do next, I heard the faint sound of hooves. I turned my attention away from the statue, looking down the long hall that lead to the throne room and made out a silhouette. I became nervous, filled with thoughts of who it may be, or even if it was my darkness returning to face me once more.

"Rainbow Dash, I've been looking for you. Care to explain what happened to Sweet Apple Acres and to Apple Bloom?" A voice called out, a familiar voice that seemed somehow different at the same time. I couldn't reply once I saw who this stranger was, when I realized who they were.

"Sweetie Belle?!?"


	22. For Whom The Belle Tolls.

"Sweetie Belle! You're alive!" I shouted as I started towards her. "Apple Bloom had said you were, said both you and Spike were. I didn't think it was really possible though." I was filled with happiness, excitement and so many other emotions. But I suddenly stopped my approach when I saw her face come into view. She was angry, rage present in her eyes, as her horn began to glow.

"Well I am alive, and so is Spike. Apple Bloom however isn't, not anymore, and I plan on hearing from you why that's the case." The cloak that was draped over her lifted and a sword emerged from beneath it. "Tell me how she died?" She demanded, the tip of her blade pointed squarely at me.

"You've grown." I said as I found myself smiling, looking at the young mare who now stood eye level with me. Her demeanor didn't change however, as her eyes narrowed and gazed right through me. "To be honest, I don't really think I could properly explain what happened with Apple Bloom."

"Well I suggest you try your best." She replied as she stood before me defiantly.

I inhaled deeply and lowered my gaze as I thought about the events that had unfolded a few days ago, trying to figure out how to explain it without sounding crazy. "I tried to save her." I started, looking back up to her as I spoke. "She found me injured in the orchard and took me to the farmhouse." I paused and retreated back to my thoughts, wondering if I should tell her about being held captive, about the horrors I saw. Did she deserve to know such things? Did she need to know how far her friend had fallen?

"You gonna keep talking or should I just assume your done?" Sweetie Belle said suddenly as she stepped closer to me.

"I had gotten pretty beat up by a diamond dog I ran into in the night, and she treated my injuries. When I woke up the next day I was strapped to a bed in one of the rooms, and I didn't know where I was. She made herself known and also made it known that something was different . . . that she was different."

"What do you mean different? She took you inside, she cared for you, that sounds like Apple Bloom to me."

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?" I said with a small smile, before having it quickly fade away. "She wasn't Apple Bloom anymore though, she had allowed a darkness to take root in her heart. She gave into that darkness, and allowed it to twist her into a mare that I couldn't even recognize."

"She gave into darkness? How do you know she did? How do you know that she didn't just do what she thought she had to?"

"She strapped me down to a bed and force fed me rotten food!" I shouted back suddenly. "She dug up the body of Big Mac and sat it on the couch! She put Granny Smith's body in the rocking chair! She talked to them, TALKED TO THEM, like they were alive! She pinned me to a wall and held a knife to my throat! She spoke to the bucking darkness that was within my own heart!"

Sweetie Belle stepped back and shook her head, a frustrated growl escaping her. "You're lying! She wouldn't do something like that!" Suddenly she rushed forward, the blade held within her magic trailing behind her. "Apple Bloom wasn't like that!" She swung her sword and I ducked under it, suddenly seeing one of her hooves rushing towards my face. I fell back and rolled away, quickly jumping back to my hooves as I sunk down into a defensive stance.

"Listen to what I'm saying!" I shouted.

"I am listening! You said she spoke to the darkness in your heart, how do you know it wasn't that darkness that corrupted her!? Maybe you influenced her to do those things!"

"Why would I do that to Apple Blom? I loved Apple Bloom, she was like my own little sister. You, her, Scoots, you all were precious to me. You all still are, so please stop and hear me out!" I said in a frantic reply. "Yes, I had a darkness within me, it tried to corrupt me and take everything from me. I managed to defeat that darkness, to banish it from my heart, from my soul. It tried to kill her, tried to take over my body and force me to end her life! I fought it with everything I had and in the end I still failed . . . in the end she still died." I felt the sadness I had felt when she died wash over me once more and I dropped to my haunch, sitting there with my head hung low.

"So you did kill her?" Sweetie Belle said, as I felt the cold steel of her blade rest against the nape of my neck.

"I'm so sorry Sweetie . . . I tried so hard to save her. I wanted to help her, help her free herself from the darkness." I said as I started to tear up. "I managed to fight off my own darkness and stop it from killing her, only to have her rush me with a knife. I tried to wrestle it away from her, but she just wouldn't let go. During the struggle she ended up getting stabbed, and I held her as she died. The worst part is in those few minutes before she died, she was the old Apple Bloom again." I started to quietly sob and I felt Sweetie's sword move from my neck.  
"I'm not gonna say that I believe you, but I won't allow myself to just cut you down without giving you a chance to prove yourself." Her sword was still pointed at me, poised to strike, as she slowly backed away from me. "So get up, were going to Sweet Apple Acres . . . or at least what's left of it."

I didn't offer any protest, I wasn't in much of a position even had I wanted to, as I nodded and stood up. Without another word I walked past Sweetie Belle and made my way through the throne room. We stepped out of the castle and I could see the Everfree before me once again, this time it was like it had always been as opposed to a twisted entity trying to take my life. The sun broke through the canopy as we walked beneath it, little pillars of light filtering down like illuminated columns. I inhaled deeply the morning air, finding the familiar scents I had once known now returning, as the calls of birds sang around me.

"I'm glad that you're still alive Sweetie. It's hard to find anything to be happy about in this world anymore, but knowing your still in it is . . . well . . . awesome." I chuckled as I spoke, wondering when's the last time I'd actually said anything was awesome.

"You say it's awesome, but who can really think that when this is the world we live in. There isn't anything in this world to be happy about, not when everyday is just another opportunity to lose something precious to you." She replied with a scoff.

I just sighed and kept walking, thinking over a few things now that I had the ability to do so without the darkness that once resided within me intruding. "You know, not to long ago I thought the same way. Hopefully unlike me though, you'll be able to change that view without nearly dying . . . several times."

"I've managed to stay alive this long by thinking this way, I don't see much of a need to go changing now. Besides, it never hurts to have a dragon with you when survival is your main priority."

"So you and Spike travel together? How is he?" I asked as I looked back at her.

"He's alive, so I guess as well as anypony, or dragon, could be. You shouldn't be worried about him though, or anypony else except for yourself. If we get to Sweet Apple Acres and I find out you're lying to me, then I'll leave you bleeding out on the ground." She replied in a stern cold tone.

"Damn kid, I would say I feel like you've seen some shit. But given the way the world is now, I know you have, and it's turned you into a real tough customer."

"You have to be tough to survive, at least tough enough to handle whatever gets thrown your way. Luckily for me I didn't have to face this world alone, I still don't, because I have Spike."

"You keep mentioning Spike, but I haven't seen him." I replied.

"Don't think for a single second that he's not around, just because you haven't seen him. The truth is he's closer than you think and he's just as unhappy with you as I am." Sweetie stated.

I was about to reply to her again when I heard movement in the trees, and saw a pair of glaring eyes reflecting the light of the sun. A shiver ran down my body as the eyes suddenly vanished and the forest fell silent for a few moments, before the sounds of nature once again started back up.

We finally reached the edge of the forest and stood at the outskirts of Ponyville, and I noticed just how much it had been reclaimed by nature. Plants covered rubble and grew from between cracks in stone, while wildlife darted from one disheveled house to the other. It was a testament to a time long gone, a reminder of the blood fury I had felt, it was so many things at once. Yet somehow as I stood there and looked upon it, I saw something beautiful in a way. Despite all that had happened here, despite the lives lost, many of which I took . . . life had returned in one form or another.

"When did you and Spike leave Ponyville?" I asked suddenly, calling out to Sweetie Belle. She sighed and I didn't have to look at her to tell she was thinking about the Ponyville that existed in the world before.

"After you, Rarity, and the others left, we waited for what seemed like forever for any news about the battle at Canterlot. I don't know how long we waited, but when news finally broke about the defeat of the elements . . . after I heard about the death of my sister." She paused and I could tell this was hard for her to speak about. "Well, it wasn't long before the changelings showed up and then the diamond dogs, and that's when I knew I had to leave. I couldn't convince Scootaloo or Apple Bloom to come with me, they refused to leave until they knew what had happened to you and AppleJack. I had a feeling that if we stayed we would die, but they wouldn't listen, so I left without them. I was alone for a few days, when one night Spike showed up and we've been inseparable since."

"Why did Spike decide to follow after you?" I asked as I felt the flat of her blade press against me and nudge me forward.

"I don't know." She said as we walked through the town. "He showed up, eyes wide and full of fear, but he refused to speak. He didn't say anything until days later and even then he didn't talk about this place, he still hasn't."

I didn't ask her anymore questions, I felt that I had pried enough despite my desire to ask more, and thus we continued on in silence. I felt a strange calm inside as we made our way through the ruins of Ponyville, a calm that would have no doubt been shattered by the voice of my darkness before. In the stillness of my mind I was able to think clearly about the events that had lead up to where I was, how I had gotten here and what I had to do now. Before I could take a step forward though, I still had to take a step back and face what I had done only days ago. When I left Sweet Apple Acres I had never planned on returning, and yet here I was about to face it once more. The rest of our walk was done in silence and soon we stood at the smoldering remains of the Apple family home.

"Why did you burn their house down?" Sweetie asked after a few moments, as she walked past me and sifted through the ash with a hoof.

"This house used to be filled with laughter, with love and wonderful things. I couldn't stand seeing what it had become though, I couldn't stand knowing that such a place had become something dark and full of pain. So when I left I set fire to it and watched it burn, putting those memories that lingered here to rest."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to cover up the things you did here?" She asked as she turned to me and glared at me suspiciously.

I only shook my head and raised a hoof, pointing towards the barn. "I put those things to rest over there, come and I'll show you." I started towards the barn when Sweetie's sword darted in front of me and halted me.

"I'm having a hard time understanding all this, and despite what you may think I am trying. I don't want to believe that you did any of this maliciously, but to suddenly see you reappear after we all thought you dead, well it doesn't bode well."

"No, I imagine it wouldn't." I said with a sigh. "But, I'm gonna have to ask you to trust me and believe me when I tell you that I haven't lied to you." Her sword moved and she motioned for me to keep moving, I lead her to the bit of field between the farmhouse and the barn. "Look, beneath that tree, do you see?" I asked as I directed her attention to the only living tree left in the entire place. Beneath it's branches, shaded from the world were three freshly dug plot and in each one laid a member of the Apple family. "Apple Bloom, Big Mac and Granny Smith, right there is where I laid them to rest."

Sweetie didn't say anything as she walked to the graves and looked them over, taking a few moments to say a few words under her breath at each. When she stood at the third grave, the grave I had laid Apple Bloom to rest in, I saw a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and turned back to me, her gaze fierce and unwavering. "What does any of this prove to me?" She asked as she stopped just short of me.

"I have no other proof, all I can give you is my word and those graves. But do you think if I came here and murdered Apple Bloom in cold blood that I'd take the time to bury her, or her family. I had already buried Big Mac once before, after I slaughtered every diamond dog in Ponyville for what they did to him. If I was some heartless monster would I have done that? Would I have done any of this?" I asked her.

"I don't know what you would do, because Rainbow Dash died in the siege of Canterlot. For all I know you're nothing but an imposter."

"I didn't die, Sweetie. I wish I would have though, because I had to watch my friends die . . . I had my element ripped from my body. In one battle I lost everything I had ever come to love, and I was powerless to stop it. I was flung from Canterlot and forced to live like a beast in the Everfree for six years, while the world around me fell to Chrysalis's corruption. I hid in cowardice until a day came that I was overcome with rage and I finally lashed out. That day a darkness was born within me, I gave life to something that threatened to turn me into a blood crazed monstrosity. Everyday since I've tried to do what I could, what I thought was best, but I always failed at it. I felt like I left a wake of death and destruction everywhere I went, and it only fed the darkness." As I spoke Sweetie watched me intently, her sword never moving out of striking distance. "I only ended up here because I was trying to run from that darkness, trying to keep it from the few friends I had managed to find in this world."

"Why would you run from your friends?" Sweetie asked me.

"Because I was afraid of what the darkness inside me might make me do, it was starting to take control of me." Suddenly I tensed and a thought struck me, something that I had somehow managed to keep pushed to the back of my mind until now. "Dear Celestia . . . Applejack."

"What about Applejack?"

"She's alive, in Van Hoover with the others."

"What others?"

"Trixie, RedHeart, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch . . . They're the ones that I ran away from. How am I supposed to face her now, now that I've killed her sister? I don't know how I could ever tell her that." My voice trembled as I spoke and I could feel tears streaming down my face. I fell to my haunch and hung my head, thinking of how she would react and the pain that would fill her when she found out. My chest burned and I moved a hoof to my heart, silently lamenting over everything that I had done to put myself in this situation.

"What happened to the darkness, the evil, that you keep saying WAS a part of you?"

I sighed and tried to gather myself before I spoke. "After what happened her I couldn't take it anymore, and I realized that I couldn't simply wish my darkness away, I had to be rid of it. I felt a calling, something pulling me to the castle in the Everfree where you found me. So I went there and through some means that I don't even fully understand, my darkness was given life and form. I had fought it many times in my mind, but this time I fought it in our world. I thought it was gonna kill me, but I wouldn't allow it to and I was able to overcome it. Before I could strike the final blow, however, it slipped through my grasp and fled. I was hellbent on following after it, when Luna called to me."

"Luna? Princess Luna? She called to you?" Sweetie said with a shocked expression. "How could she, she died in the siege as well."

"Chrysalis probably wants everypony to think that, but in reality she was turned to stone, just as Discord was. She told me that because she too had once known darkness, that it formed a connection between us and that she could use that to communicate with me. She told me that I had to stop focusing so intently on revenge and instead try to help everypony . . . she told me to save them."

"So Princess Luna is alive, in a sense, and she wants you to become a hero? I find that hard to believe given how you've made yourself out to be, not exactly very heroic."

"Yeah, I know. I told her the same thing and she told me to believe in myself, to believe in the ponies of this world."

Sweetie Belle just stood there silently as she stared at me, and after a few moments she finally went to speak, however she didn't get the chance. Just as she was about to speak something slammed down on the ground between us with a disgusting thud, specks of blood from it landing on my face and Sweetie's. My eyes went wide as I reeled back once I'd figured out what that something was . . . it was Apple Bloom's body.

"What the buck!?" I shouted as I looked at the mangled and disfigured corpse, frantically trying to process what had actually just happened.

"Stupid pony, don't you know you're supposed to keep what you kill!?!" Shouted a diamond dog that burrowed up from Apple Bloom's grave. "From what I heard you're the one that did that one in, so she's all yours. Though I couldn't help but try a few bites first." He laughed as I noticed the blood around his jagged maw.

Within moments the ground beneath mine and Sweetie Belle's hooves rumbled and diamond dogs appeared all around us. The sword Sweetie had previously held at me suddenly moved and I saw her motion for me to move to her. I rushed to her and looked around us, cursing as I saw we were completely surrounded.

"Here." Sweetie Belle said quickly as a sword suddenly floated in front of me, this time however the blade wasn't pointed at me. "I still don't know if I believe you, but you can definitely help your case by helping me right now."

Suddenly, I recalled Luna's words and quickly took hold of the sword that Sweetie offered. This isn't revenge . . . I'm not raising this blade in the name of revenge. This time I'll raise a blade to protect somepony I love. I thought to myself as I turned and stood back to back with Sweetie. "You don't have have to believe my words, Sweetie Belle." I said as I felt my heart race. "But I hope you believe me when I say this, I promise I'll protect you."

Sweetie Belle chuckled as she reached to the clasp of her cloak. "I don't need your protection, just your help." She tossed away her cloak and her horn glowed brilliantly as several blades slid out from a vest she wore. "You manage to take out one or two, and I'll get the rest."

The diamond dogs suddenly rushed us all at once and I felt my body tense, then the next thing I knew I was in the fray. A diamond dog lunged at me and I planted a forehoof in his face as I slammed him into the ground, tossing the blade into the air as I flipped over him. Another diamond dog attacked from the side and I turned in the air, planting a kick square in his jaw and heard the snap of bone as he stumbled back. I caught the blade in my other forehoof and came down swiftly as I ran it through the diamond dog I slammed to the ground.

Suddenly a clawed hand swiped at me and I ducked beneath it, pulling the blade from the body as I brought it up and severed the hand clean from it's owner. A loud pained scream rang out and I grabbed the dog by its throat, pulling it towards me as I slammed my skull into its face and heard its nose snap and break as its face caved in. It's body went limp in my grasp and I let go of it as it fell to the ground, before turning my attention to the dog with the broken jaw. It clutched its face, to preoccupied with its own pain to pay attention to anything else. I slung my blade and sent it flying through the air, a quick gasp escaping the mutt as my blade embedded itself in its chest. I ran at the dog and jumped into the air, planting a hind hoof on the end of the hilt as I drove the blade through it and flipped off of it.

A diamond dog stumbled under me as I avoided its surprise attack and it let out a shrill yelp as I slammed down on its back, driving it into the ground. I reached down and grabbed its head between my hooves and with one swift movement snapped its neck, before quickly turning my attention to Sweetie Belle, my jaw nearly dropping as I watched her. She hadn't moved and just stood there, her eyes closed as the blades around her danced in the air. Those diamond dogs couldn't even get near her, each one that tried was quickly sliced into tiny pieces, as was evident by the pile of bodies that quickly built around her.

Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me and I was lifted into the air, pinned against the body of one of the diamond dogs, as another quickly rushed towards me its claws ready to cut me wide open. I waited until the moment was right and just as the attacking mongrel lunged I lifted my hind legs into the air as it buried its claws in the other dog's stomach. I slammed a hoof down on the dogs arm, breaking it with a loud snap. The dog that had been holding me released his hold and I wrapped my forehooves around its neck and my hind hooves around the other dog's. I twisted my body and flipped them both, slamming all three of us to the ground. I quickly leapt back to my hooves and without wasting a second I stomped one of the dogs head, splitting it open like an egg with a gut wrenching pop.

The other diamond dog tried to regain his footing but as he stood I kicked his legs out from under him and preceded to rain down a flurry of strikes, the final one aimed for his throat. I could feel his throat give way beneath my hoof collapsing, and I stood slowly as I watched him fight for air. "I hope you can find some form of peace in your final moments." I said as I walked away from him. I walked to the body of the diamond dog I had run through and pulled the blade from its body, swinging it to throw the blood from it. I looked around and saw a mass of dead bloodied diamond dog bodies, and saw Sweetie Belle standing overtop of one she'd left alive.

"Looks like we survived." I said as I walked to her side and looked down at the diamond dog. It was the one that had tossed Apple Bloom's body and it looked like it was dearly regretting that move now. It desperately grabbed at the bloody stump it had once called an arm, fruitlessly trying to stop it from bleeding, its legs broken and bent in unnatural ways.

"Diamond dogs aren't that hard to fight, they only know how to rush in head first." Sweetie Belle replied in a cold unsettling tone. "Now this mutt was about to tell me who sent them here." She said as one of her blades moved to the beasts throat.

"We were sent by a changeling." It said after a few moments, it's breath ragged and labored.

"No shit it was a changeling, I want a name." Sweetie replied.

"It was an elite, a general, a female. Rumor has it that she is the sister of their queen, their princess . . . if they even have such a thing." The diamond dog said as it coughed up blood.

"Chrysalis is the only female changeling, that's how their species works . . . like the damn bugs they are." I said as I stepped on one the dogs legs causing it to writhe in pain.

"It's true!" It shouted. "Swarm Heart! Her name is Swarm Heart, the sister of Chrysalis!"

"Where is she!?" Sweetie and I both demanded.

"Baltimare! She's in Baltimare. She's turned the city into a giant fortress, gives all her orders from there. The queen even visits her there!" Another blood stained cough erupted from the diamond dog as he spoke and then suddenly he was silenced by Sweetie's blade, his body going limp.

I didn't say anything as I dropped the blade Sweetie had given me and turned from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked turning to me.

I stopped and looked back at her, determination in my eyes. "I'm going to go get Apple Bloom's body, lay her back to rest, and then I'm going to Baltimare." I replied.

Sweetie just stood there and stared at me, suddenly she sheathed her blades and picked up the one I had dropped. "You're gonna need this." She said as she tossed the blade to me and I caught it.

"You're not gonna try to stop me?" I asked as I tucked the blade beneath my wing.

"I still don't know if I believe you, but you helped me fight these beasts, so I suppose I at least owe you a small amount of gratitude . . . and trust." She replied as she moved towards me. "We'll bury Apple Bloom and then head for Baltimare. I'm curious to see if that dog was telling the truth about Swarm Heart, and to see if you can really become a hero."

I smiled and let out a small chuckle as I turned away from her again. "I'm curious about both of those myself. But what about Spike, I still haven't seen him, will he be joining us?"

"Don't worry, he'll be coming, he's been with us this whole time. I mean . . . why do you think we were attacked by so few of those mutts?" She said with a smile as she walked to my side.

"Well damn, I'll be sure to thank him when I see him." I replied. We retrieved Apple Bloom's body and returned it to it's grave, taking a few moments to say our goodbyes before once again commiting her to the earth. Once again, I looked upon the remains of Sweet Apple Acres and said goodbye to that place, a place that had been dear to me. This time however I was filled with a purpose and a clear objective. I was going to Baltimare to face a different kind of darkness, a darkness that didn't reside within, but a darkness that tainted the very world itself. No longer did the changelings have to fear the sword of vengeance, no. The changelings would come to fear something different . . . they would come to fear the sword that protects. They would come to fear the sword of righteousness and the renewed Rainbow Dash that now wielded it.


	23. To Tip The Scales.

"Remind me again why we're not taking the train to Baltimare." I said as we found ourselves once again in the Everfree, making our way back towards the castle ruins.

"Sure, I'll remind you AGAIN." Sweetie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, do you need me to talk more slowly, or maybe I should draw up a chart?"

"Okay smart ass, no need to be like that." I said as I gave her a 'go to hell' look.

She chuckled and just ignored the look, before clearing her throat. "We're taking the path less traveled, more or less. We could take the easy path and hop on a train, but that wouldn't be the smart thing to do. The route to Baltimare, by train, would take us through the station at Canterlot and undoubtedly more changelings than I'd like to run into at one time."

"Shit, there isn't such a thing. I mean, I've fought more changelings than you can imagine." I said with a smile.

"I'm sure you have, but unlike you, I don't have a death wish." Sweetie tossed her mane as she spoke, throwing it over her other shoulder. "No, I'd rather approach things more discreetly."

"I don't have a death wish, I'm just not afraid to get my hooves dirty. Besides changelings aren't that tough, one good smack and they get squashed."

"Okay then let's just play out the scenario. We hop on a train and head into Canterlot, the heart of our enemies forces, where we quickly get discovered. So what do we do? We fight, because that's the only option at that point. We kill a couple dozen of them, manage to escape the station and then . . . we're royally bucked. Why, you probably wanna ask. Well that's simply because we're then trapped in a walled city with more changelings than you've ever seen." Sweetie said as she suddenly stopped and turned to look at me.

"Okay, okay, sheesh I get it. Bad idea, sorry." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Hmph bad idea she says, more like a dumb idea." She scoffed, turning from me and continuing to walk.

"You're starting to tick me off." I grumbled.

"Well don't say stupid things and I won't have to."

"You know you used to be a sweet little filly, not some angsty mare."

"Yeah? Well you used to be somepony I looked up to, and then you killed Apple Bloom." She said shooting me a stern glance over her shoulder.

I let out a frustrated growl and sped up so I could walk at her side. "I told you I didn't mean to, it was an accident. I would never have hurt her, not intentionally. I mean . . . I still feel horrible that it happened."

"Like I told you I don't know if I really believe you, not yet. The thing you should know though is I won't ever let you forget it, I won't ever let the fact that she died by your hoof just fall to the wayside."

I didn't say anything in reply. What could I say? She was right and I knew it, knew that I had been the one. Accident or not Apple Bloom was dead, and I was the one that had held the blade that did it. I didn't ever want to forget that either. I never wanted to forget the fact that I took her life. Thanks to Luna though, I knew that I now carried a piece of Apple Bloom with me. The filly I once knew, the little sister of the pony I loved that became like my own . . . she would always be with me, and so would the pain of what I did to her. I suddenly heard Sweetie sigh and snapped out of my thoughts, turning my attention to her.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly. "I just don't know what to think right now. You suddenly show up after six years of thinking you were dead, and then everything happens with Apple Bloom, not to mention you telling me that Applejack was alive too. It's just a bit much to process, I'm not even sure I can process it."

I smiled and let out a soft sigh, bumping into her gently as we continued walking. "Don't worry about it." I replied. "I've been through what you're going through, with the whole to much to process thing. I've lost a wing, had my soul nearly corrupted and found out Applejack was alive. So don't sweat it, just take your time and figure it out at your own pace. Hell, I still haven't figured out everything I need to."

Sweetie laughed softly after I spoke and offered me a smile. "I bet you didn't know what to think when you saw Applejack."

"That I didn't Sweetie, that I didn't. I couldn't believe my eyes and I honestly thought my mind, or the darkness within it, was playing a trick on me."

The smile slowly faded from Sweetie's face as she looked down at the ground before her. "What was it like?" She asked timidly. "Having a darkness inside of you?"

I hesitated, "Well . . . it was hell. It called out to me in my dreams at first, but then it slowly began to make itself known in the waking world. Everytime she spoke I could feel my body writhe in pain, like it was always one more word away from breaking. It constantly clawed at my mind, trying to encapsulate me and turn me into a monster," I replied as I thought about all the suffering that dark entity had caused me.

"It sounds like you almost lost to it."

"I nearly did." I said with a sigh. "She almost got her way . . . she almost took control of me. I'm afraid to think of what would have happened if she'd actually done it. Would I even still exist? Would she have just pushed me back into the recesses of my mind, turned my very soul into a prison, while I watched her commit unspeakable atrocities?"

"I guess we're all lucky she didn't succeed."

"I wouldn't say she didn't. I may have gotten rid of her and freed my body of her. However something gave her form, allowed her to become something completely separate of me, and now she's out in the world doing Luna knows what." I said as I let out an irritated sigh. "I'll find her eventually though and finish what I started, destroying her once and for all."

Sweetie remained silent and I could tell she was thinking over what I had said, her eyes showing a deep sense of thought. I took the time to look her over and found myself slowly start to smile. She had become a beautiful mare, even in this warped world, that moved with a serene grace. I couldn't help but think about Rarity as I looked at her, imaging how happy she would be to see her sister like this. I was about to say something along those lines, but I decided against it. With all that had happened and Apple Bloom's death still fresh in both our minds, maybe mentioning Rarity wasn't a good idea.

"I wish I knew what to say about all this." Sweetie suddenly said breaking the silence around us. "I don't like not having the answers to questions, especially when it concerns something that obviously involves magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"That darkness of yours, you said something gave it form. Well it had to have been magic, but the question is what kind of magic can give darkness life? It's just another thing I can't make sense of."

I thought about what she said and found myself at a loss as well, realizing that I hadn't really thought about that at all. Then again it's not like I had the time to think about it, although in hindsight I should have asked Luna about it. Wait. Why didn't Luna bring it up, or at the least tell me something about it? That seems like something she'd want me to know about. Hell, it's something I wanna know about. I didn't get much farther in thought when suddenly I heard branches snapping deeper in the woods. Before I could speak, however, Sweetie Belle put a hoof against my chest as we stopped dead in our tracks.

"Something is out there and it's heading this way." She said in a hushed tone.

I stood still and closed my eyes, listening intently as I tried to concentrate on the sound. I could hear movement and the slight sound of breathing. When I opened my eyes I felt a shiver run down my back as I saw eyes, at least a dozen all focused on the two of us. I slowly lifted my wing and caught the blade that dropped from beneath it, turning as I did so I was back to back with Sweetie.

Without a moment's hesitation the creatures suddenly burst from the trees, Timberwolves, each one easily three times our size. I was shocked at first and then the realization that these things intended to make a meal out of us quickly took hold.

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger sword." I said as I readied myself.

"You and me both." Sweetie said as her horn began to glow and blades floated around us.

The beasts were about to close in when suddenly a tree soared through the air and slammed into one of the wolves, splintering into thousands of shards as the wolf was sent flying back.

"What the hell was that?!?" I shouted in surprise and awe.

"That would be Spike." Sweetie replied with a shocked expression of her own. "He must be pretty mad."

She had no sooner said that when a blur flew over us, casting us both under its shadow for a split second, and a loud roar shook the entire forest.

"Dear sweet Luna." I said, my mouth agape in disbelief.

There between us and the Timberwolves stood Spike, his scales shimmering a deep purple in the sunlight, as he stood eye to eye with the wolves. He spread his large imposing wings and stood up letting out another colossal roar, before dropping back down to all fours. I couldn't see his face but I didn't need to, I could tell he looked intimidating as all hell based of the reaction of the wolves. I could see the muscles of his body, tensed and ready for a fight, beneath his scaled hide. Then I watched as the wolves suddenly charged him, overcoming their initial fear. I moved to step forward and try to help, but Sweetie just put a hoof on my shoulder and shook her head.

Spike raised a massive clawed hand and slammed it down on the first wolf to reach him, shattering the beasts skull, as pops and cracks echoed out into the forest. The second didn't fare much better as Spike grabbed it and stood up, holding it over him as he ripped it in two and slung the pieces at another wolf. And leaped up and dug its claws into his exposed chest and Spike let out a pained roar, before craning his neck down and closing his powerful jaws on the back of the wolfs neck. A sickening snap rang out, muffled by Spike's mouth, as the wolf's body went limp and Spike tossed it aside. Twelve wolves had emerged from the forest and within the span of a few minutes there now stood only seven.

The wolves began to circle around all three of us and Spike stepped back slowly, stopping as he stood over Sweetie and myself. He stood tall enough that he could easily hide us under his body and I could reach out to touch his stomach, had I wanted to do so. The wolves charged again and one by one they were sent flying. Spike easily slung them around as his claws tore through them, like a pair of scissors cutting through paper . . . they couldn't even compare to his power. Soon only three of the wolves remained and as they readied a final assault I could hear a strange sound, a low rumble that came from Spike.

As the wolves moved to charge Sweetie grabbed hold of me and threw us both to the ground, as heat began to bare down on us from Spike's body. Spike raised his head to the sky and then suddenly threw his head forward, jaws agape, as green flames poured from his maw. The flames decimated everything before him, scarring the very ground they touched, and soon the three remaining wolves were no more . . . only smoldering ash remained.

I swallowed hard and after a moment looked up, as Spike moved from over top of us, finally seeing his face. He looked older, much older. His once round childlike face now long and decorated with ridges over his eyes, and along his jawline. He smiled down at me and lowered his head until he was eye level with me, and I could see the sharp dagger like teeth that filled his mouth.

"Long time no see, Rainbow Dash." He said, his voice surprisingly deep and gentle.

"Y-yeah . . ." I replied, still a bit shaken by everything that I had just witnessed. "You know you were a lot smaller the last time I saw you."

"Well six years will do that you know. A lot can change in that much time, so is my size really that big of a surprise?" He asked with a hearty chuckle that I could physically feel reverberate in his throat and chest.

"Buck yeah it is! You're freaking huge compared to that little runt I used to know." I said as I couldn't help but laugh.

"You got me there." He replied, laughing himself. He turned his attention to Sweetie Belle and smiled, moving his face over to her as she nuzzled him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She replied as she raised a hoof and stroked his cheek. "Are you okay though? One of those wolves looked like it got you."

"You mean this?" He replied, rising to stand and look at his chest. "This isn't anything to worry about, it'll heal up soon enough. I'm just glad I was able to keep the two of you from getting hurt." He said as he sat back on his hind legs.

"Well as long as you're alright." Sweetie replied still smiling.

"Wow it's almost like you two are in love." I said as I watched them beaming at each other, finding it hard not to smile myself.

"Would there be something wrong with that?" They both asked suddenly, looking at my with puzzled expressions.

"Uh . . . no, nothing wrong with it at all. Love is love, doesn't matter who it's between. What's important is that you care for one another and I can tell you both care a lot." I tucked the blade from earlier back under my wing and stepped towards Spike, putting a hoof on the side of his leg. "It's good to see you again, Spike. I've been waiting for you to show up, I wanted to thank you for helping with those diamond dogs that attacked us."

He nodded and offered me a toothy grin that was just a bit unsettling, given he could easily bite me in half. "Believe me when I say there was a lot more to begin with, guess the ones that slipped past me didn't realize what happened until it was too late . . . and by that I mean you guys bucking them up."

"Yeah I've gotten pretty good at handling diamond dogs, and Sweetie seems like she's dealt with her fair share as well." I said as I scratched the back of my head with a hoof and chuckled.

"You'd be surprised at what all we've been through." Spike said as he shifted forward and dropped back to all fours with a thud. "Now as much fun as this is, I think we have something we're supposed to be doing."

"We do indeed." Sweetie Belle said speaking up. "We've still gotta make it back to the castle ruins. Once there we can follow the river that runs by it East, passing just North of Dodge City, to Horseshoe Bay. When we reach the bay we'll be just South of Baltimare and could possibly use the water as a means to infiltrate the city."

I nodded as I listened to Sweetie, the three of us walking as she spoke, making our way to the ruiins. "Well the two of us getting into the city shouldn't be too difficult . . . I hope. But what are we supposed to do about Spike? He's huge."

"You calling me fat?" Spike said with a sly grin. "Don't worry about me, I'll be right beside the two of you. Don't sweat the details of how, just know it's something that Sweetie and I have done before."

"I don't really follow, but I guess I'll take your word for it." I said after a moment.

"The real question is how fortified is the city exactly?" Sweetie Belle asked aloud. "The dog that told us about it said that Swarm Heart had turned the entire city into a fortress, but there's no telling how literal that statement was."

"There's no telling." I said with a sigh. "We'll just have to see when we actually get there." Sweetie and Spike nodded in agreement after I spoke, as we fell into a calm silence afterwards. We continued our walk through the forest and each time Spike took a step a soft thud accompanied it, as small vibrations ran out from beneath. It was somewhat comforting and simultaneously intimidating . . . I'm glad he's on my side.

Soon we stood at the ruins of the castle and I had memories of what transpired here suddenly rush to the forefront of my mind. I still couldn't believe that my darkness was given form. I couldn't believe that I had managed to defeat it. We remained silent as we passed through the ruins, eventually coming to a stop at the bank of the river Sweetie had mentioned earlier.

"You two ready?" I asked as I shattered the silence.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Spike replied and Sweetie just nodded in agreement with him.

"Alright then . . . let's go, our destiny is waiting for us." I said as we started walking once more.

Baltimare, what awaited us there? Would we be able to overcome the challenges that we would face? Things seemed to be going alright between myself and the others, but I know they still carry the thought of Apple Bloom . . . but then again so do I. I had to trust them though, because I needed their help. I just hope they can come to trust me. No matter what happens, or what we face, I know one thing for sure. I'll protect them, both of them, even if it costs me my life.


	24. The Sword And The Flame.

I stared out into the night, flames from the fire I sat next to licking at the sky. Little embers flew into the air and danced about, carving paths through the night as they would slowly fade from existence. I listened as quiet pops and crackles of the burning wood emitted from the flame, soothing me as I searched the starry night. It was just as beautiful as it had always been, like a black blanket with thousand upon thousand of tiny holes poking through it, letting light shine through it in beautifully intricate patterns. I would often find myself gazing at the stars, always wondering how they had gotten there. Were they creations of Luna's or simply the result of nature, a construct of nature in themselves? I used to lay on the clouds at night, the cool evening air brushing against my coat as I thought about such things.

A low sigh escaped me and I tore my attention away from the sky above, turning my attention to the fire before me. Not too long ago I had sat like this, gazing into an open flame, and found myself wondering if I was just worthless scrap fit for nothing other than being consumed by fire. I had thought myself worthless, nothing more than a coward destined to become ash and spread to the wind. This time, however, I found myself reflecting over what had happened during the course of the last nine days. Van Hoover, Apple Bloom, facing my darkness, Sweetie and Spike . . . so much had happened in such a short time. I almost couldn't believe all of it had really happened and I'd probably be questioning it, were it not for Sweetie and Spike sleeping on the other side of the fire.

I smiled and found myself missing my friends, as I looked at those two across from me. Spike curled up and Sweetie nestled up against his body . . . I bet dragons make great sleeping companions, they're probably warm. I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought , another soft sigh escaping me as I returned my gaze to the fire. Spike had gotten so big, grew up so much in the six years since everything went to hell. I wonder if it's because the world went sideways that he grew so large? I guess the reason didn't matter, because the fact was he was there right in front of me. Would you be just as shocked as I am, Twilight? Would you see Spike now and be completely blown away by how he's grown, or would you simply nod and say he's just like you expected he'd be.

"Twilight . . ." I said in a hushed tone. Images of my friend filled my mind suddenly and I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. I brushed it away and closed my eyes, the warmth of the fire keeping away the chill of the wind that suddenly rushed over me. I wish you were still here Twilight. I wish that I could show you Spike and talk to you about everything that's happened. I wanna tell you so many things, about Trixie and finding Applejack. I wanna give you a big hug and tell you about it all, to share everything I've been through. There's a small part of me that has hope you're still alive, a hope that I'd tried to get rid of at one point. I thought it was only weighing me down, but after finding so many ponies I knew still alive, after finding Applejack still alive . . . then maybe there's a chance you're still out there somewhere.

The trees rustled in the wind and I gazed at them over my shoulder, carefully listening in case it was more than just the wind moving them. No sooner had it come the wind was gone and silence returned to the surrounding world, once more filled with the sounds of the burning fire. My thoughts then turned to Baltimare, a city I had never seen before, a city I would never see in its prime. The words of that diamond dog crept back up from the corners of my mind, filling me with thoughts full unease and doubt. How would we be able to enter a city that had become a fortress? Then I thought about the rest of the things the diamond dog had said. Swarm Heart . . . was she real? Did a sister of Chrysalis really exist, could such a thing even be possible?

I felt a small pain run through my head and I froze in fear, almost instantly breaking into a cold sweat. That pain was so familiar to me at this point, the pain I felt when Dark Dash would try to claw her way up from the darkest recesses of my soul. I sat there in silence waiting for her to call out to me, waiting to hear her voice offer her normal mockery of my existence, but it never came. The pain subsided and I found myself panting, my eyes searching out through the darkness of the world. There was nothing, only silence and the two companions I traveled with. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes trying to collect my thoughts once more, reminding myself that she was no longer a part of me. Dark Dash no longer had any bearing on who I was, on my soul or my mind.

"Are you alright?" I heard Spike call out to me, his voice hushed almost a whisper.

I opened my eyes and looked over to him, offering a nod in reply.

He hadn't moved and only stared at me with his green eyes, as they reflected the glow of the fire. He slowly raised his head and looked around, gazing out intently into the night. "Did you see something? Hear something?" He asked, returning his gaze to me.

"No I uh, I just had a bit of a moment there." I replied quietly.

"A moment? You look like you just got the biggest scare of your life."

I only sighed and picked up a stick, prodding the fire for a few moments before finally deciding to speak again. "I was thinking about Baltimare."

"Nervous about infiltrating a changeling fortress?" He said as he nodded. "I can understand that feeling, I'm a bit nervous myself. We're gonna be right in the thick of it, surrounded by who knows how many of those bugs. To be honest I think it's normal, a good thing really. I'd think there was something wrong with us if we weren't a little nervous, hell maybe even a little scared."

I chuckled at Spike's words and felt the calming relaxation I'd felt before return, gently tossing the stick I held into the fire. "I'm gonna protect you guys." I said, a small smile playing at the corners of my lips. "No matter what happens in Baltimare, I'm gonna be sure you guys make it through everything."

"Don't worry so much, Rainbow. We know what we're getting into by going to Baltimare. We're fully aware of what could happen and what's probably gonna happen. We don't want you to worry about us all that much, because we want you to be safe as well. So don't say you'll protect us, instead tell yourself that we'll protect each other." Spike replied with a gentle smile.

I could feel a tear roll down my cheek and my smile widened, a content sigh slipping from my lips to my own surprise. "You've grown up so much." I said as another tear fell. "I'm so proud of you Spike, so happy that you're still alive. I wish Twilight could see you." Suddenly my eyes widened and I put a hoof to my mouth. I looked at Spike with wide eyed disbelief and stood, as I fought for something to say. I moved my hoof and started to speak, only to have Spike raise a hand to quiet me.

"It's okay . . . it's okay, Dash." He replied. Spike lowered his head and laid it back down, his eyes focusing on the fire. I could see the pained look in his eyes and I felt like my heart would break, as it seemed like I had just shattered his reality. "I miss her." He finally said after what seemed like an eternity of silence. "When she left that day, six years ago, I didn't give her a proper goodbye. I didn't think I'd need to. I thought you guys would be gone a few days, deal with Chrysalis like you'd all done before and be home before I knew it." He went silent again after he finished and turned his head to look at me once more. "The only regret that I carry with me, the one regret I've carried for six years now . . . is that I didn't tell her I loved her and to be safe."

My chest heaved and I fell back on my haunch, my eyes burning with tears as I struggled to be quiet. I wanted to sob and cry out, to run over to Spike and hug him. I wanted to comfort him and apologize to him, to try and ease his pain however I could. I wanted to protest against his words and have him put the blame he felt on me, to let me carry the burden of his regret. He was just a child, even now despite his size I could only see him as the child he had been. A child wasn't meant to carry a weight like that, to be burdened with a regret that heavy and daming. I stood and walked over to him, wrapping my hooves around his neck as I squeezed him tightly. He didn't say anything and neither did I, as he leaned his head down against me.

I could feel emotions raging within me, swirling and mixing in a cacophony of unrivaled intensity. I felt sadness, rage, remorse, anger, so many emotions that I couldn't separate one from the other. Despite everything that raged inside of me, still one truth remained evident: Chrysalis had to die. She had to pay for her crimes and one day she would, she would pay for the hurt she caused Spike, Sweetie and so many others.

"You should get some sleep, Rainbow." Spike said after a few moments.

"Yeah, I should," I released my hold of him and nodded, returning to my spot beside the fire. "Goodnight Spike." I said as I laid down and sighed.

"Goodnight Rainbow."

I laid there for few minutes and allowed my mind to wander, now that I was free of Dark Dash's influence. I still hadn't fully adjusted to that but I didn't mind, each time I was able to find myself remembering she was gone, well it made me smile. I felt like I was rediscovering, or experiencing for the first time, what it meant to truly be myself. I couldn't help but smile and revel in the peace that existed within my mind, yet still I was bothered by Spike's words. I would have to do everything I could to see Chrysalis pay for the crimes she committed, and nothing would stop me from doing so. With another sigh I stretched and got comfortable, as sleep was soon upon me.

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of birds and the warmth of the sun, as I opened my eyes to see Sweetie standing at the river's edge. I stood slowly and stretched, yawning as I felt my back pop several times. The fire had gone out during the early morning and now simply smoldered, smoke rising from it and vanishing in wisps. I took a moment to take a deep breath and exhaled with a content sigh, before walking over to Sweetie's side.

"Good morning." I said to her with a smile.

She looked over to me and nodded. "Good morning Rainbow Dash. Sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept pretty okay, best I've slept in a while actually."

"That's good to hear." Sweetie replied as she turned and looked back towards the Everfree. "Spike is out checking a few things and wants us to go ahead and keep moving." She turned from the forest and began heading East, following the river.

"What's Spike out checking?" I asked as I feel in step next to her.

"He wanted to make sure we weren't followed, though he's probably ahead of us now. He moves fairly quickly when alone and knowing him he doesn't want us to run into any surprises along the way."

I simply nodded in reply finding myself amazed by how savvy the two of them had become in the ways of survival, though I suppose that was developed out of necessity. The walk was quiet and I could hear the gentle current of the river at our side, causing me to withdraw into my thoughts. I once again returned to my thoughts about Chrysalis and what all she had done, finding a strange determination as opposed to the rage I had normally felt. I guess Luna's words had started to take hold, had started to change the way that I saw my goal and my enemy. Perhaps it was the influence of Dark Dash being stripped away that allowed me to think this way, I wasn't really sure. However I did know that the calm that had a firm hold of me would only benefit my cause, it would allow my to face my foes with a clear mind.

We continued our walk in silence as time passed around us, the sun moving through the sky as the day dragged on. We didn't stop and rest, choosing instead to push forward and cover as much distance as we could. After what could have only been hours, Sweetie Belle finally ushered away the silence as she looked over to me.

"I've been thinking about a few things." She said, her eyes focused squarely on mine.

"Anything I can help you with?" I replied a bit taken aback by her stare.

Sweetie looked away from me and nodded, her face taking on a determined expression. "I wanted to ask you about Rarity." She said suddenly causing me to nearly trip over my own hoof.

"O-oh . . . okay." I replied after I regained my composure. "What do you wanna ask me about her?"

"I wanna know how it happened."

"How what happened?"

"How she died, Rainbow. I want to know how my sister died, if she at least died with some honor and dignity."

I let out a long drawn out sigh and scratched my head with a hoof, thinking back to the siege and the memory of Rarity's death. "Your sister died bravely . . . she fought to the very last alongside Pinky. The changelings surrounded them and they fought with all their might, protecting each other as they did, until they were overwhelmed." I stopped and noticed that Sweetie's expression hadn't changed, but a tear was streaking down her cheek. I cleared my throat and looked away from her ashamed that I had to be the one to tell her, the one who survived and watched her sister die.

"Rainbow." Sweetie said after a few minutes causing me to turn my attention back to her. "Do you think Rarity would be proud of me?"

I felt my stomach twist and my mind went blank as I struggled to find the words to say, the words that bare an incredible weight on her. "Yes." I finally said as confidently as I could, completely sure of it. "Your sister would be so proud of you." A warmth spread out from my chest through my body and I felt as if I had said the right thing, though in truth I only said what I knew to be true.

"Thank you." Sweetie simply replied, her gaze still focused ahead and her tears still falling.

We pressed on and soon found the sun starting to set at out backs, with the moon barely peeking over the horizon. I had thought about suggesting we make camp for the night, but Sweetie seemed intent on going until we absolutely had to stop. I couldn't blame her though, the quicker we traveled the sooner we'd be at Baltimare and be able to deal with the challenges ahead of us. I felt a rush of wind above me and we both stopped as Spike landed a few feet ahead of us, his massive wings folding against his back as he dropped down onto all fours.

"Glad to see you finally joined us." I called to him with a smile.

"I've been with you guys all day." He replied as he pointed to the sky. "Been making sure nothing was following us and all that, I'm sure Sweetie told you."

"She did, but I'm still not used to you being able to fly." I said with a laugh.

"So the way to Baltimare looks clear?" Sweetie asked as she walked up to Spike and looked up to him.

"It's clear as it can be."

"What does that mean?" She asked, raising a brow in question.

"Well we're getting pretty close to Dodge City, not much further and we'll actually reach the bridge that connects the road from Rambling Rock Ridge to the Badlands. Dodge City is just South of there and it looks like some stuff is going down there, some heavy stuff." Spike replied as he leaned his head down and nuzzled Sweetie.

"Spike . . . what did you see exactly?" I asked as I stepped towards the two of them.

Spike didn't answer right away, he just looked away from me before sighing heavily. "Changelings, the place was full of them. I didn't get too close, but it looked like they were rounding up ponies. Before you ask I don't know why they'd be doing that, all I know is what I saw."

"We have to go to Dodge City." I replied without a moment's hesitation.

"What?!? We can't afford to go there." Sweetie replied with a shocked expression. "We have to get to Baltimare."

"We can still go to Baltimare, but we can't ignore what's happening to those ponies . . . not when we're so close." I replied as I stared at Sweetie. "I know we need to go to Baltimare to investigate what that dog told us, I'm concerned about that as well. But are you really gonna suggest we turn a blind eye to ponies in trouble?"

Sweetie stood there without replying and looked to Spike. The two were silent and only gazed at each other, before Spike finally nodded and Sweetie looked back to me. "Fine, we'll go to Dodge City and see what's happening. We'll help if we can, but we're not going to put ourselves or anypony else in danger if we can't help. We'd only be inviting retaliation against the ponies of Dodge City if we did . . . agreed?"

"Hell yeah I agree." I replied.

"Spike, lead the way." Sweetie said and Spike took to the air, guiding us South to Dodge City.

With one quick glance to each other we took off after him, running full sprint through the night. We were gonna save them, save them all, no matter what. I refused to let my own selfish desires cause others harm anymore, to allow the weak to die because of me. I was gonna prove to Luna, Applejack, Trixie, Redheart, Sweetie and everypony else that I was a hero . . . the hero they all wanted me to be. The hero that Equestria needed.


End file.
